


Gifted

by BangtanpickCdust



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GOT7 - Freeform, Got7ff, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Kim Yuygeom ff, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 82,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanpickCdust/pseuds/BangtanpickCdust
Summary: Aubria has been gifted all of her life. She has been able to see and speak to spirits and animals for as long as she can remember.  Her gifts begin to feel like curses on her 21st birthday, however, when she is attacked and the guy ends up dead.Her life takes an unexpected turn when she is saved from the police and swept into a world of wonder, taken to The Academy, a place where everyone is as gifted as she is.WARNING ⚠️!!!!This book contains detailed and explicit descriptions of sex, sex acts, and other mature content. This content will be present in most chapters. You should stop reading now if you are sensitive or too young. Otherwise, enjoy 😉





	1. Prologue

My name is Aubria, 'Bria for short, and I've been _gifted_ for as long as I can remember. My gifts are subtle, and easy to conceal, or at least, they are _now_. When I was little and didn't understand that not everyone can see spirits, or talk to their pets, it was hard. People were either scared of me, or they seemed to think that I was some kind of freak...someone to be teased and tormented. It wasn't easy being a gifted child. 

My _parents_ didn't even know what to do with me. There wasn't a gifted bone in either of their bodies. My dad seemed to want to punish it out of me, obviously viewing my talents as disciplinary problems. My mom...I think she was just _afraid_ of me. She always looked at me like she was worried that I was going to do something to hurt her. If she'd only taken the time to understand what I could do, she would have known that I wasn't telekinetic, or super strong, or anything like that. I was just a little girl who was just a little _more_ than most kids...It used to make me sadder than it does now. Now, I mostly just don't think about my parents. 

When I was 8, they shipped me off to a boarding school in France. Let me just tell you, straight up, don't listen to anyone who tells you that nuns are sweet. At least, not the ones I met while I grew up in what amounted to a convent. It was actually an ok place to be a kid, though, angry nuns aside. I got a pretty solid education, learned french, and, above all, learned not to let anyone else in on my little secret. 

Once I got the hang of that, my life was basically normal. It never stopped hurting that my parents didn't even visit me, but now that I'm 21 and have been out in the world, having been discharged from the boarding school at age 18, that matters less. They didn't know how to handle me. Nobody did. Hell, I didn't know how to handle _myself_ , sometimes...I was constantly plagued with questions. Was I the only one? I'd never met anyone who could do what I could. I'd never met anyone who could do anything...never anyone with gifts like mine. It was a lonely feeling, but it was made less so by my fluffy black puppy, Georgie. I'd found him nosing through a trash heap in the alleyway behind the apartment I was renting, about three months ago. He was raggedy and emaciated, and calling out for help. 

He'd been afraid of me at first, having had nothing but bad experiences from the cruel humans who'd thrown him in the alley in a bag, hoping that he would die, or not caring if he did. He'd managed to chew his way out, and had run from me when I'd approached him. It wasn't until I used my gift to introduce myself, and let him know that I wanted to help, that he'd come out and let me pet him. He was much more handsome now that I'd bathed him and he'd gotten a hair cut, and I was pleased that he liked the jingly collar I'd gotten him, proclaiming to the world that he was, indeed, a stud muffin. He was my soul companion in life, and I loved him dearly.

Well, he was my only _living_ companion. I also frequently visited with a spirit named Jimin. He was adorable, and had been a very attractive vocalist and performer when he'd been alive. He wouldn't go into the details of how he'd died...I wondered sometimes if he even remembered his death, but he was constantly popping in to my apartment. He would just sit down and watch TV with me, making funny comments and making me laugh. He was a good friend, and I hoped that he crossed over at some point. He was frequently frustrated by the fact that he couldn't seem to let this mortal plane go...I'd found that, with other spirits I'd known, it was usually because something traumatic had happened, and they still needed to deal with it. This didn't help my poor sweet Jiminie, however, since he was fuzzy on the details of how he'd gone out. 

This was actually the second apartment I had rented. I'd been worried that I wouldn't see Jimin anymore, when I moved to this new place, but he'd popped in, sitting next to me on the couch, like usual, the first night in this place. It had been cozy, and I'd made popcorn that I'd eaten, and he'd pretended to eat, making me giggle when he looked fake surprised that the kernels fell through him, onto the couch, when he popped them in his mouth. Sometimes he would sing me to sleep. His voice was so beautiful that it moved me and brought me to tears, sometimes. Shortly after meeting him, I'd gone to the store and purchased every album he'd ever made for this very same reason. 

So this was my life, and I don't mind saying that it was pretty damn good. I was gifted.

 


	2. Saved

I sighed down lovingly at my little Georgie, loving how he stretched and yawned appreciatively as I scratched behind his ears. I always did this right before I left for work. It wasn't like I was leaving him alone, he could hang out with Jimin, and I worked 8 hour shifts, unlike some of my co-workers who did 12s. It made me feel good that he would be at home missing me, and excited to see me when I returned. I wouldn't be gone too long. 

I worked the night shift at a little convenience store about 5 blocks from my house. I had to cross a pretty busy street, and it was right next to a pretty rowdy bar, so I usually cut through the alley behind the businesses, to avoid the inevitable cat calls from the drunken patrons of the bar. There was never anyone out there, and it usually made for a peaceful bypass to the chaotic outdoor seating near the sidewalk. On this particular night, I was in for it though. 

I turned into the alley that lead to the employee entrance to the store I worked in, and was immediately flanked by this drunken, greasy, biker looking guy. When I looked over at him, I couldn't help but cringe. He wasn't very big, but he looked kind of...mean and gross. I didn't respond when he smirked at me, continuing to walk by my side. I felt threatened, even though he hadn't done anything, and when I turned to go into the back of the store, he grabbed my arm. 

"Where you goin', sweet thing?" he asked, his breath in my face, heavy with whiskey, making me wrinkle my nose and turn my head. 

"I'm going to work. Let go of my arm" I said in a firm voice, trying not to show how freaked out he was making me. 

"No, no, no. I think you 'aught to come along with me to my pick-up. It's real nice. The seats are nice and comfortable..." he said, licking his lips and leering at me in a way that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "We could get real comfortable in there, sweet thing, you and me" the guy drawled, starting to pull me away from the door, and farther down the alley with him. 

"No!" I yelled, trying to be as loud as possible, hoping that someone inside one of the buildings, or passing by on the street, would hear me and come to my aid. "I have to work!" I said again, trying to yank my arm out of his grip, but only succeeding in forcing him to tighten it, wrenching a pained little yelp from me that seemed to please him, as he smiled wide, his eyes sparkling, proudly displaying the only 3 teeth he seemed to have left. 

I gasped when he pulled a switch blade out of his pocket with his free hand, brandishing it at me threateningly. "Now, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make me" he said, his eyes cold and dark. "Now be a good girl and come along with me. This don't have to be hard, and it don't have to hurt. I just want what any man would want from a pretty little thing like you, out walking through alleys all alone, like you was" he said, his whole manner as if it was completely reasonable that he should be entitled to drag me to his truck and attack me because I'd been stupid enough to walk through an alley at night. 

I couldn't fight. I was scared to death he would cut me. All I could do was shake, fighting back hysteria, as tears leaked from my eyes, and the guy dragged me farther down the alley. I looked around frantically, even reaching out with my gifts, desperate for any help I could get. I would take _anything_ , a mean rottweiler, a savage tabby cat, anything. I couldn't wrap my mind around coming out the other side of an assault like this as the same person. I couldn't accept the reality that this guy was going to hurt me. 

When we reached the truck, the guy pushed me up against it and started kissing me, the metal cold against my back, his breath making me gag as I tried not to breath in his stench. His hands were all over me, making me shake and cringe away. My fear and disgust seemed to please him, and that made this whole thing even worse. I thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and the next second there was this...loud, _angry_ sounding roar....and then I was just collapsing onto the ground where I'd been being held. There was blood... _everywhere_. I was covered in it. I gagged and leaned over, adding my vomit to the mixture of blood, gore, and bits of flesh, that had previously composed the body of my would-be attacker. 

My head spun as I stood up, feeling dizzy and lightheaded from the adrenaline. I was sure I was in shock. There was no sign of who, or _what_ , had taken out my attacker, and I was scared that it would come back for me. I ran, full out, to the back door of the convenience store, only a couple of blocks from where I'd been taken, planning to bang on the door. As I raised my fist, it was caught by a hand, wrenching a scream from my poor, jumbled countenance. I was terrified and fought like a banshee, going to the ground with my new attacker, sure that this was the entity that had killed the rapist, back to take care of me, too. I couldn't breath. This was it...

I sighed as a cool wave of calm washed over me, making me feel peaceful and safe. I sat up and the woman who had grabbed me, let me go, allowing me to stand and try to wipe the person-gunk off of my hands, onto the legs of my jeans. It didn't help much...I was still covered in...I gagged and vomited again. I felt calm, but that didn't do anything for my stomach, apparently. 

"Poor thing" the woman tisked, drawing my attention, as I straightened up and wiped my mouth. I really looked at the woman for the first time, and was surprisingly comforted by what I saw, a fresh wave of calm washing through me, as I looked her over. I couldn't describe it, but it felt good to look at her...soothing, somehow. She wasn't unusual in any way. In fact, she was absolutely the average 50-something woman you might see in the grocery store. Her dark hair, streaked through with silver, was pulled back into a sensible bun, and the light makeup she wore allowed me to see that she had been quite beautiful in her younger years. I liked her, although I didn't particularly have a good reason why. 

"Dear...you've had a shock, and I promise to explain everything soon, but you need to come with me now. I'll take you home so you can clean up, and then we can talk" she said. I gave her a questioning look, still in shock, unable to articulate all of the questions that I had, right now. 

She smiled comfortingly at me. "We need to get gone from here, dear. There will be police here soon, and they won't understand how you could be innocent of that nasty little man's murder...when so much of him is stuck to your clothing and hair" she said, clearly trying to be gentle and not freak me out, but still convey the seriousness of the situation. 

I looked down at myself, realizing that I was covered in gore, all over again. The world spun, and I almost fell down again, but the woman caught me, seeming to be far stronger than a small lady her age had any right to be. I was grateful though. The last thing I needed was to fall back on my ass in the puddle of puke I'd just made. 

"Lead me to your place, child. You can get a shower, and change, and we can talk about what needs to happen next" she said. Her words were unintentionally cryptic, but I was far too freaked out and eager to shower to ask any of the questions floating around in my head. I just nodded and lead her back down the alleyway, and then down the remaining blocks, to my apartment building.

I almost collapsed twice on my way up the stairs, but I held it together, and unlocked my apartment, warning Georgie to keep his distance as he rushed to the door to greet me. Jimin wasn't here, and that made me sad. I really needed my BGGF (best gay ghost friend) ,right now. "Have a seat anywhere" I mumbled out,  heading straight into the bedroom and stripping off my clothes as quickly as I could. I turned on the shower and didn't even wait for it to get warm, instead just jumping in and shivering under the slowly warming spray, desperate to get clean. 

I stayed in there for a long time. I don't know how long it was, but it felt like hours. By the time I finally got out, I was pruney, and a million times more relaxed, bracing myself for the nasty task of dealing with the clothing that I'd discarded. I slipped into some PJ pants and a BT21 t-shirt with RJ on it, and walked out into my bedroom. 

I sighed in relief and smiled a little to see that someone, probably the lady who'd taken me from the alley, had taken care of that nasty task already. I finger combed my hair and walked out into the living room, picking Georgie up and giving him pets and praise as I carried him with me over to the couch where the lady sat. She smiled warmly at me and I felt that same sense of calm and well-being again. 

She offered me a cup of tea, and it didn't even occur to me to ask where it'd come from. I didn't have any tea in my apartment. She leaned forward and took my hand. "My name is Agatha Rossey" she said, looking for all the world like a comforting mom-figure. The kind I'd wished for growing up, in fact. I nodded my head and sipped my tea, wanting her to continue. Now that I felt better, I was pretty curious about what the fuck was going on, and why this nice lady wanted to help me...or whatever it was that she wanted from me. There was clearly something. 

"Bria" I said, giving her a little smile, going for friendly, although I was more exhausted as time went on. 

"What a lovely name, child" she praised me, her words flowing over me like soothing water. "I'm here to offer you a place at The Academy" she said, the name sounding formal and grand as it rolled off of her lips. 

"The Academy" I repeated, raising a questioning brow. "What's that?" I asked. 

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "I know that you are gifted, dear...the fact is, I heard you crying out for help..." she said, giving me a sympathetic look. "I was on my way to intervene, when... _whatever that was._..came out of nowhere, and did the job for me" she said, shaking her head. "I must say, it was a sight messier than the job that I had planned to do, but needs must, I suppose" she said, waving the whole thing away like bothersome smoke. 

"Wh-what was it?" I asked, leaning in a little. "What was it that killed that guy? I...didn't see it" I said, my voice small and frightened again, at just the thought of the thing. 

She shrugged. "Neither did I, dear. Not clearly, at any rate. I'm just thankful that it chose to leave your pretty hide intact" she said, her eyes sparkling cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile a little. She looked like she was always amused or entertained by life. One more thing to like about her. 

"Now then, to answer your original question" she said, releasing my hand and clapping hers together. "The Academy is a home, of sorts....for extraordinary people with gifts, such as yourself, dear" Agatha said, smiling warmly into my eyes. "I would love it if you would come and stay. There is a world of knowledge for you. We can teach you to better use and understand your gifts. We can help you unlock the full potential of what you can do...and, of course, we can keep you safe from those who would rather exterminate the gifted, than cultivate them" she finished, sipping her tea and giving me a moment to absorb all of the info she'd just given me, while I silently petted Georgie's soft fur, and he snuggled into my lap, happy to be held, just happy that I was home early. 

"So...there are others out there like me?" I asked, incredulous and a little happy that I wasn't alone in the universe. 

Agatha nodded her head and smiled, the impish twinkle in her soft grey eyes making me smile. "Indeed, child. Well, there is probably no one who is _exactly_ like _you_ , per say" she qualified. "But you'll find, when we reach The Academy, that everyone who lives within it's walls possesses unique and interesting abilities. Call them talents, call them gifts, whatever you like" she said.

"But why?" I asked, looking down at my lap, trying to formulate my question in a way that wouldn't be insulting. "Why create a place for people like me?" I asked. 

"Because I know, first hand, just how hard the world can be when you're alone and those around you don't understand you, fear you... _hate_ you, even" she said, her jaw setting as she seemed to be reliving a hard memory. "I know what it's like to be truly alone...I won't have it for anyone that I can help. It's my mission in life, I guess you could say" she said, her eyes softening again as she returned to the present and smiled warmly at me. 

"What if I don't want to go?" I asked, gnawing on my lower lip. "I mean, you seem really nice, and what you're offering sounds great...but what about my life? What about my apartment and...and my dog, and...and..."I stuttered, but she held up a gentle hand and shook her head, giving me a serene look. I felt another wave of calm settling on me, and realized, all at once, that _she_ was directly responsible for that. It must be one of _her_ gifts. _Holy shit_... She was like _me_....

Agatha smiled, clearly pleased with the leaping light in my eyes as I truly realized that I wasn't alone anymore. "It's all taken care of, dear. Your charming little puppy can accompany you, of course" she said. "There's another guest of The Academy who is quite fond of cats, actually. I think he has...oh, four or five of them" she said, shrugging her shoulders as if the number wasn't really important. 

"So...how do we get there? Is there a train? You know...like Hogwarts?" I asked, making her laugh, the bell like tone, very pleasing to my ears, making me giggle a little, too. 

"No dear, this isn't Harry Potter, although I will say, Quidditch looks like a _roaring_ good time!" Agatha declared, making me laugh again. "In all seriousness though, dear...you will come to the Academy, won't you?" she asked, her eyes hopeful and friendly. 

I'd never felt so... _wanted_ , in my entire life. Not by _anyone_. The idea of going to a place where everyone was different and had different gifts...a place where I wouldn't have to hide myself, was intoxicating. I could be free. I could meet others like me. I could have real friends and learn more about myself and what I could do. Of course I was going. The answer seemed obvious, now that my head had cleared a little, and I'd absorbed the information that had been given to me. 

"I'd love to go to The Academy, Agatha...thank you so much for finding me" I said, tearing up, finding myself smothered in her motherly embrace as she pulled me in for a hug, stroking my hair. "Thank you so much" I whispered, looking up into her face, my eyes filling with tears. 

"Of course, my dear" she said, her eyes warm. She gave me one last squeeze and pulled away. "Now lets get going, shall we? What do you need to pack? Nearly everything will be furnished for you, except for your clothing, and accessories for your little dog, of course" she said. 

"Just let me get a bag together" I said, smiling and opening a closet in the hall, taking out the one piece of beat down luggage that I owned. I was actually happy that I didn't have a lot of things. All of my furniture was third hand, and the only keepsakes I really had where photos and things from my boarding school. My clothing all fit neatly into the bag, along with those keepsakes, and I was off. I packed an extra little carry bag with Georgie's toys, his treats, and his favorite blankey, and started walking out the door. 

I turned when I heard Georgie wine, sitting in the middle of the living room, looking scared and confused. "What is it, baby boy?" I asked, putting down my bag and picking him up. He didn't really talk to me, not in the way another person would, but I could look into his eyes and realize that he thought I was leaving without him, having flash backs of being stuffed in that smelly bag, and left in that awful alley, all alone...He didn't understand where we were going. I smiled and petted his head, kissing his soft fur. "I love you, you sweet little floof. You're coming with me. We're going to go live in a place where it's not weird for mommy to talk to you" I said, giggling when he got all wiggly and excited, his tail wagging furiously. I set him down. "So come on! It's time to go!" I said, ushering him out into the night after Agatha, closing and locking my apartment door for the last time. I knew, as I walked away, that my life would never be the same. 

_I couldn't wait._

 


	3. Friends

The trip to The Academy wasn't nearly as long or exotic as I had expected it to be. We literally hopped a bus across town, and then took a cab to this giant, English-looking estate. It was a beautiful place made of brick with soaring chimneys and the only real climbing ivy and flowers that I'd ever seen in person. As we got out of the car and I got my bags, I just stood out front, on the cobblestone drive and admired it's beauty, a tiny sigh of happiness and anticipation leaving me. I turned my head and smiled at Agatha when she patted my shoulder. 

"Welcome home, dear" she said softly, her friendly eyes crinkling at the corners and twinkling with good humor. I loved that she seemed so pleased to have me. It was wonderful to feel wanted. I'd never had that before, and it warmed my heart and made it swell with affection for this woman, who could just as easily ignored my cry for help, and gone about her business. "Lets go inside and get you settled. I'm sure you'd like to meet everyone, as well" she said, leading me up to the big front door and opening it, ushering me and Georgie, who I'd put down in the driveway, through the doors, before closing them behind us. 

I couldn't help but be mildly anxious about meeting new people. I loved that I had the opportunity to meet people that had gifts like mine, but I worried that they wouldn't like me. This situation seemed so nearly perfect, that I couldn't help but just wait for something to go wrong. I looked around at the cozy atmosphere of the inside of the house, smiling to myself. It was seriously like this house was some English Manor that had been lifted right out of a Charles Dickens novel. I loved it. Georgie seemed to like it to, staying with us as we went up the big staircase off the main entryway, because he was a good boy, but also taking short side trips here and there to sniff the new sniffs that were suddenly available to his tiny doggy nose. 

Agatha lead me down a short hall way, around a corner, and to a regular, unassuming wood door. She smiled and opened it, ushering me through, seeming excited to introduce me to the place that I would be calling home. I smiled and looked around the room, pleased with the gabled window, complete with cushion so that I could look out over the surrounding trees and fields while I read, or relaxed, or whatever. I also was pleased to note that there was an attached bathroom. I spun around a little and smiled at the cute four poster bed, made up with a pretty pink lace coverlet and matching curtains in the windows. So adorable...

"You like it then?" Agatha said, smiling ear-to-ear, clearly already knowing the answer. 

I nodded vigorously and gave her a big smile, the first one I'd been able to manage since we'd met. "It's perfect, Agatha!" I beamed at her, making her smile even more brightly. "Thank you so much!" I said, walking over and hugging her on impulse. I wasn't normally a super touchy-feely kind of girl, but Agatha was so warm and motherly...she was quickly starting to feel like the mother that I wished I'd had...

"You're so welcome, dear" she said warmly, squeezing me for emphasis before disengaging and opening my door again. "I'm off to assemble the others in the living room. It's the room to the right of the front door. Come on down and meet everyone when you've had a moment to settle in" she invited, giving me one last fond look before closing my door behind her, leaving me in my new room to acclimate. 

"Wow, Georgie...this place is great, huh?" I asked, sitting on my new bed and petting his head fondly when he hopped up to sit with me. He wagged his tail furiously and seemed to smile at me, and I could hear him thinking excitedly of exploring the rest of the house. He'd smelled the cats, and he wondered what they were. He'd never encountered one before. The whole thing made me giggle. "Ok, baby boy. Time to meet and greet" I said, tapping my thigh for him to come along, as I headed out of my room and down the stairs to meet the others. 

The first thing I noticed, with an automatic squeal of glee, was that Jimin was sitting in the livign room with the others, smiling warmly at me. When he saw me he lit up and stood, opening his arms to me as I threw myself into them. I didn't have time to register that it probably looked odd to those in the room who couldn't see spirits. I was just so excited to see my friend, that I didn't care. I'd been half afraid that he wouldn't be able to find me here. "Jiminie!" I smiled, pulling away slightly, looking excitedly up into his face. "I'm so glad you're here. You wouldn't believe the amount of shit that's gone on!" I gushed excitedly, before Agatha cleared her throat behind me, bringing me back to reality. 

Jimin laughed, and sat down again on the couch, patting the empty spot next to him, between Agatha and himself. I sat and blushed a little at Agatha, feeling embarassed. "Sorry...it's just...well, Jimin is here" I said. 

"Who's Jimin?" I heard a masculine voice ask, drawing my attention to the very attractive dark haired guy sitting nearest to me on the couch. 

"Jimin is clearly the sexy Korean snacc platter sitting next to her" another guy said, clearly able to see Jimin, and liking what he saw...a whole lot. I giggled and Jimin smiled, looking down at his hands and then glancing back up at the guy who'd been checking him out. If spirits could blush, I bet my sweet Jiminie would be, right now. 

"Lets all...stop there, and introduce ourselves, shall we?" Agatha asked, seeming amused by the situation, but wanting things to be orderly. I nodded. "Why don't you introduce yourself, dear, and tell the group about your gifts" Agatha said, smiling warmly around the group, her warm grey eyes dancing with good humor. 

"Um, ok..." I said, wringing my hands a little awkwardly, smiling at Jimin when he chuckled and patted my shoulder, encouragingly. I looked around the room at the other people I was going to be living with, and I was sort of taken aback. There were 7 other people in the house...and they were all men. I guess it was kind of, whatever...but it was going to take some getting used to. They were all really good looking...like 10/10. The one who'd been hitting on Jimin had really pretty features, and I wondered, absently, if he would show me how he did his makeup...it was seriously flawless. He smiled and winked at me, exactly as if he had heard my thoughts and I started, my eyes going wide. He giggled in a way that was entirely adorable and gave me a finger-wave. 

"You'll get used to it, hun" he said. I smiled and nodded, clearing my throat again, planning to go on. I could tell that I was going to like him. 

"So...my name is Aubria. Most people call me Bria..." I said, trying not to let my nerves keep me from talking as I glanced around the room shyly. "I'm...I...I don't know the right terms for what I can do, so I guess bear with me" I said, earning a small smile from a guy who hadn't spoken yet. He had super deep, kind eyes. I looked away, blushing for some reason, as I tried to keep my train of thought and continue. "I can sort of 'speak' to animals...you know, I can tell what they're thinking, and they seem to understand me when I talk to them, more so than other humans" I said, grinning a little wider when a handsome guy with a cat in his lap and another one perched on his shoulder nodded at me, seeming amused. "Oh, and I can obviously see and talk to spirits" I said, laughing a little as I gestured to Jimin. I had the presence of mind now, to look around the room and notice who seemed to actually be able to see him. It looked like it was just the guy with the pretty eyes, and the guy who could read my mind and wanted to eat Jimin. 

"Welcome to the house" another guy said, smiling happily at me. "I love it when we get noobs" he said, he entire manner that of a friendly puppy. He had a happy demeanor, was crazy muscular, and seemed to have an amazing amount of energy. I loved him instantly. "We're all jokers, so if anybody plays a prank on you, try not to take it personally. It means we like you" he said, giving me a playful little wink that made me giggle a little bit. 

"Lets go around the group and introduce ourselves in the same way that Bria just did" Agatha lead. "I'll start" she said, grinning at me and sitting forward, as the guys quieted down. "My name is Agatha, and I am blessed with the gifts of Clairvoyance, Aurration, and mild telekinesis. In lay terms that means that I can sometimes have visions of a possible future, or an event in the past, and can use those visions to guide my actions, I can read the auras of those near me and tell if they mean me good or ill, and I can move objects about a bit" she finished, taking a deep breath after the mouthful she had just said, and smiling at me. 

"Wow..." I said, impressed. 

"Ok, me next!" I heard the excited guy say, who'd warned me about the pranks. "I'm Jackson. My gift is Teleportation, and Translocation. I can be here" he said, standing, "but also here" he added, suddenly appearing behind me, chuckling when he startled me, "and then here, again" he finished, smiling big as he appeared back in his chair. I clapped my hands, appreciatively and he smiled bigger, doing a silly little extra bow. "I'm also a tiny bit precognitive...so once in a while I get feelings, or can tell what's going to happen a few minutes or hours before it does. It's actually not that useful" he said, making me laugh. "Imagine knowing you're going to stub your toe at some point, and walking around, being extra careful for hours, only to do that exact thing, right after you've let your guard down!" he complained good naturedly, making me laugh harder. 

"Bummer" I giggled out, making a few of the others chuckle, as well. One of them was the guy with the pretty eyes. I couldn't help that my gaze kept being drawn to him. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Who's this little fella?" the cat guy asked, looking down at Georgie, who had stationed himself at his feet, sitting quietly, tail wagging as he excitedly studied the cats. I could tell the cats were none too thrilled with his presence and grinned at them.

"He's really sweet, guys. No need to be scared. If he comes on too strong, just bat at him. One good smack and he'll keep his distance in the future" I said to the cats conspiratorially. Georgie wined and gave me a look of betrayal and I grinned at him. "You know I love you, baby boy, but you have to learn some manners some time" I teased, laughing with the cat guy when he huffed off and intentionally sat with Jackson, who looked ridiculously pleased with this new development, petting him enthusiastically as he settled down in his lap. 

I smiled around the group, basking in the fact that, while people had watched this last interaction with curiosity, there was no fear or any negative reactions. People just seemed to enjoy observing me using my gifts. It was amazing to feel so...free. I smiled a little bit, down at my lap and looked back up, my eyes drawn to the guy I couldn't seem to stop looking at. He had a small grin on his face, and his pretty eyes seemed...amused. He was very tall and muscular looking, and I liked how he kept his hair kind of natural looking and shaggy, coming about to his ears. It was fun to watch him push it out of his pretty eyes...He looked like he enjoyed the view as his eyes wandered over me, too. I blushed and looked away, not knowing what to do with myself. _Jesus..._ I'd been here 5 minutes and I was already a complete hoe for some guy I didn't even know. _Fun times..._

I cleared my throat and smiled around the group, looking to the next guy in the circle expectantly. He was also kind of tall and well built, his dark hair parted in the middle. He looked at me and grinned a little bit. "I'm Jinyoung" he started, but interrupted by the guy who'd been looking me over as seemed to have a coughing fit. 

"Junior" he coughed out, snickering into his hands when Jinyoung looked at him like he wanted to strangle him. 

"Yugyeom....I _will_ kill you" Jinyoung said, running his index finger across his throat threateningly, but cracking a smile when Yugyeom only cackled louder. These children...I giggled a little to myself, loving the dynamics between the boys. 

"Anyway," Jinyoung continued. "I'm mildly telepathic, nothing as strong as what Bambam can do" he said, motioning to the guy who was still eye-fucking poor Jiminie...but now that I looked closer, Jimin seemed to be into it. _Hmm..._

Jinyoung snapped his fingers at me to get my attention back, causing me to blush a little and throw him an apologetic look. "Besides telepathy, my other gift is more of a trick, I guess" he said. "I can make people feel emotions that I want them to feel for short periods of time" he said. My eyes widened and I looked around the group, my attention returning to Bambam when he laughed. "Yep, this guy never has trouble getting into a club, or getting a good table at a restaurant" he quipped, making me giggle. 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and grinned over at me. "Welcome to the house" he said, in a friendly enough manner, and then pointed to Bambam, who sat next to him. "Your turn, horn-dog" he teased, but Bambam just chuckled and bit his lip, his eyes passing over Jimin again. I laughed outright and he smiled over at me. 

"I'm Bambam" he said, nodding to me. "I'm a medium, like you, so I can definitely see your friend, over there" he said, smiling in a flirty way, and waving to Jimin, who chuckled and waved back. "I'm can also Aurrate, like Agatha, and I'm somewhat Clairvoyant" he finished, smiling over at me, his eyes kind. "I'll give you that makeup lesson any time, b-t-dubs" he said, making me laugh. 

"I'm Yugyeom" the hot guy with the pretty eyes said, making me grin a little and try not to blush as he looked at me, making and holding eye contact as he spoke. I loved his voice. It was deep and musical, and it felt good in my ears, as stupid as that sounds..."I'm a medium" he said, "Hi Jimin" he smiled and waved in a friendly way, before continuing, "and I'm also psychometric" he said. I raised a questioning brow and he smiled. "I know things about people and objects when I touch them. It's like a mix between Telekinesis and Clairvoyance...I just have to touch you" he said, looking me in the eyes and giving me a grin that I'm sure he didn't mean to be as sexy as I found it...damn if it didn't go _straight_ to my lady business...wow... 

I registered his chuckle and spared him another glance, watching him sit back and sweep his soft looking dark hair away from his eyes, looking to the guy next to him, the cat guy. Cat guy smiled at me and sat up a little straighter, unseating the cat perched on his shoulder, who grumpily sauntered off into another room. "I'm JB" he said. "I'm mainly precognitive...so I pretty frequently get flashes or have visions of something in the future. I'm also like you in that I can translate, the technical term for what we do when we speak to our animal friends" he said. I smiled big, lighting up a little at the knowledge that there was another person here, who could do what I did with animals. 

"Next is me. I'm Mark" the guy next to JB said, flashing me a smile full of perfect, white teeth. He seriously had a super attractive smile, and he was also very good looking, his fluffy hair dyed a blonde color that you wouldn't expect to look good, but he pulled off really well. He as kind of built like a model, tall and lean, with just enough muscle to keep him from looking too thin. I returned his smile, and he continued. "I'm mildly telekinetic and precognitive, but my main gift is levitation" he said, smiling big again, his eyes sparkling in a friendly way. I could tell that he was just a happy guy. I liked him immediately. "Mainly I use levitation to help me do flips and fancy moves when I dance" he added.

"You should come watch us dance, later" Yugyeom said, smiling over at me, giving me hot flashes with the way he was looking at me. He probably wasn't even trying. I was so ridiculous. 

"Yeah!" Mark enthused. "We dance in the gym when we get bored and do Youtube videos and stuff. It's fun. You should definitely join us" he said, giving me a friendly smile and shooting a knowing look at Yugyeom, who looked away innocently. 

"That just leaves me, Youngjae" the last guy said, the one sitting in the chair next to Jimin, who had been either flirting with Bambam, or snickering at me as I tried not to eye-fuck Yugyeom, this entire time. "I'm psychometric, like Yugyeom, but I'm also a strong post-cognitive. I can see the past pretty clearly when I'm given a focus. It's too bad the authorities are too closed minded to let me help...I could probably do some good" he said, shaking his head, looking like he really did want to help solve murders and crimes. I admired that and smiled over at him, soaking in the good will that seemed to radiate from the little grin he shot me back. "Oh!" he said, as if forgetting something. "I can also do this" he said, snapping his fingers at the little fireplace to my right, and laughing when I jumped over against Jimin as it burst into a roaring fire. 

"Yes, our Youngjae is a gifted pyrotechnic" Agatha said, giving him a fond smile as she took my hand and stood with me. "Why don't we all break up and give our newest house mate a chance to settle into her room for the night?" Agatha suggested, making me sigh in relief. To be honest, I was exhausted, and this had all been a little much. These guys all had big personalities, and I'd been through a lot in the last 24 hours. 

"Bed does sound nice" Yugyeom said, standing and stretching out. I tried not to look. Honest to god, I really did...

"I bet" Bambam snickered, laughing when Yugyeom kicked him and then ran out of the room, laughing as Bambam chased him. 

These children...I laughed and waved to everyone. "Nice to meet you all. Thank you for being so welcoming" I said. "G'night".

They all waved and called goodnight to me as well, as Georgie and I made our way back to our room and I collapsed on the bed, feeling my sweet black floof snuggle into my side as I drifted off to sleep. 

 


	4. Adjoining

I sat bolt upright in bed, shaking, in a cold sweat. I'd been dreaming about the attack and how that guy had died...only in my dream, I'd seen the demonic creature that had done it. It was just a void of darkness...I shivered at the thought, running my fingers through my hair. _Jesus..._

I got out of bed and padded into my bathroom. I needed to go splash water on my face or something. To be honest, I really felt like I was never going to sleep aga-... I looked up and stared at the figure standing at the sink, getting water. Yugyeom looked up and stepped back. "I'm done in here if you-" but I was already turning to leave, embarrassed about having interrupted him. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in. I didn't realize you had the adjoining room" I said, looking down at the ground and exiting the room. I paused when he caught my arm gently, on my way out the door. 

"Are...are you ok, Bria?" he asked, his voice so soft and concerned that I turned around and looked at him. He was just so...handsome. I couldn't help that I loved the way my name sounded when he said it, could I? I loved how deep and kind his eyes were. He was just such a physical _presence_ in the room. I liked how he made me feel kind of small and delicate. The fact is, I _was_ pretty upset. Maybe talking to him would help me feel better? He seemed to care. It would give me an excuse to fan girl a little bit without getting caught...I looked up into his face and gave him a little smile. 

"Thanks...I just had a nightmare. No biggie" I said, waving it away. 

"Uh, I totally get it if you want to be alone, or whatever...but, do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better" he said, smiling down at me a little. 

I sighed and hopped up on the counter, my feet dangling. "I was kind of...um, attacked, I guess...right before Agatha found me and brought me here" I confessed, playing with my fingers in my lap. "He...um..." I gnawed on my lower lip as I remembered what it had been like, how scared I'd been, and then how terrifying his death at been. " _Something_ came and saved me...I didn't really see it" I took a deep breath and brushed my hair out of my face, standing up and deciding that splashing water on my face would probably be good, right now. 

Yugyeom stood up from where he'd been sitting on the toilet, watching me and listening, and gently placed his palms on my shoulders, working the muscles there through my long sleeved sleep shirt. I couldn't help but sigh and lean back into him a little bit. He was really good at that...wow. "It's ok if you don't want to go into detail. I get it. Being gifted isn't easy...and then it sounds like you had a pretty nasty experience just because you're young and pretty" he said quietly, his breath grazing my neck as he rubbed my shoulders. 

I felt like this _should_ feel weird...but it didn't. I felt completely comforted, and I really wanted to open up to him. He made me feel kind of warm...and not just because I was a _total hoe_ for him, either. I felt like I would want to be his friend even if he wasn't so damn physically attractive. "It's ok...I...well, as long as you really _do_ want to listen?" I added, opening my eyes and giving him a searching look in the mirror. He changed positions with his thumbs slightly and I sighed. "Wow...you're _really_ good at that" I admired, my breath catching a little at the way he kind of blushed and looked down, the grin on his face so sexy I almost couldn't stand it. 

"I do" he said, licking his lips a little, making eye contact with me in the mirror. "Lets hear it" he said, his eyes looking kind and soft as they regarded me. 

I nodded and swallowed a little, closing my eyes again as his skilled hands worked the tenseness out of my shoulders, reducing me to a completely relaxed, boneless mass of humanity, as I stood in front of him. "It isn't even the attack...although that _was_ gross and scary" I said, furrowing my brows. "It's more... _how_ he died. One minute he was all over me, and then the next minute there was just this loud growling, and... _jesus_..." I trailed off at the memory, pulling away and leaning over the sink a little, nervous and shaky all over again, catching the worried look on Yugyeom's face as he took his hands away and just watched me. I turned and looked up into Yugyeom's face. "It was like his whole body had been through a _fucking blender_ , Yugyeom" I said, my voice shaking a little bit. "He was just..." I broke down and started crying again, and Yugyeom gathered me into his chest, stroking my hair and my back. 

It felt good to be held. I _needed_ to be held, right now. "It's ok, Bria...just relax, babe...you're safe with me now. I've got you" he said, his voice so comforting as it rumbled out of his chest...I sniffled a little, feeling better, and stepped back, realizing, all at once, that _Yugyeom hadn't been wearing a shirt for this entire exchange_. My eyes widened a little as I noticed, and then I immediately wanted to die when he shot me a little grin, looking down at the floor and then back up at my face teasingly, clearly having noticed me notice. The look on his face was amused, like he found it hilarious that I was mortified that he'd caught me looking at his body. 

"See anything you like?" he teased, making this a million times worse, and forcing me to go on the attack. 

"I can't help it, can I?" I asked, meaning it to sound sarcastic, but horrified on a new level when my voice just came out kind of flirty and breathy. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't dissolve in a puddle of hoe every time a hot guy flirted with me! 

He chuckled and took the shirt I assumed he'd been wearing before he got ready for bed, off of the back of the toilet where he'd set it. He pulled it over his head and opened his arms to me, grinning like a mischievous little boy. It was fucking adorable. I grinned a little in return, my eyes just kind of taking him in. He was so hot... _fuck my life._

"Better?" he asked, looking like this was the highlight of his week. 

"No" I blurted, feeling immediately like I wanted to die. "I mean, yes!" I recovered, making a sound of frustration when he almost fell over laughing, collapsing against the counter as he nearly died, clearly enjoying my embarrassment. "Keep your clothes on you jerk!" I growled out, slapping his shoulder for emphasis and then giggling when he grabbed me, tickling my sides and making me gasp for air. "Yugyeom!" I squeaked out, laughing so hard my ribs hurt. "Air! Mercy!" I giggled, leaning over on the counter and panting when he released me. 

"You're cute when you're embarrassed" Yugyeom said near my ear, making me shiver for different reasons now. 

I turned and looked up at him, hyper-aware of how close he was standing to me, right now. I licked my lips unconsciously and swallowed, looking back down and shaking my head. "Well...it would be nice if you didn't make me feel like I want to sink into the floor, just because it's cute, and I amuse you" I said, feeling flattered, hating how much deeper my little crush, or _whatever this was_ , seemed to be getting. 

He grinned down at me and chuckled a little, his voice feeling good in my ears. "You feel better, though, don't you?" he asked, raising a challenging brow at me, his eyes playful and sparkly. So pretty...I let out a little sigh against my will, and just shook my head, giving him a grin. 

"Well played. I _do_ feel better" I said. "Thank you, that was...really nice" I said, gently laying a hand on his arm, immediately pulling it away when he flinched. "I'm sorry!" I immediately apologized, unsure what I'd done to cause his reaction. 

He immediately pulled me back in, putting my hand back where it had been. I gave him a bewildered look and he just smiled at me, shaking his head. "I'm psychometric, Bria...that was the first skin to skin contact we've made" he explained. "I just wasn't ready for the onslaught of information, that's all" he said, releasing me so that he wasn't holding my hand to his arm anymore. "It won't be like that, next time" he added, giving me an apologetic look. 

I nodded, but then cocked my head at him, curious. "What kind of things did you just see?" I asked. "Is it like, you get to ask questions and find the answers, or is it random?" I added, wondering how something like that would work, and feeling like it would be _so_ overwhelming, I didn't know what I would do if I had that gift. 

"When my gift first manifested it's self, when I was in like, 4th grade, it was just random. I was constantly bombarded by information about people and things, because I didn't know how to control it yet. I would sit in a desk and touch it, and see images of the last person to sit there, know what they had for lunch, that kind of thing. One time a teacher touched my hand, and I got images of an argument she was having with her husband. The bastard was cheating" he said, his brows furrowing slightly. "Anyway, I ended up in a mental institution for a little while, until I figured out that all I had to do was wear gloves, and avoid skin to skin contact with people and objects" he said, his eyes kind of distant while he thought about that part of his life. I gave his shoulder a little pat and made a sympathetic sound. 

"Sounds hard" I added, feeling bad for the scared little boy he'd been. 

Yugyeom shrugged and grinned at me. "It was hard, but after Agatha found me hiding from some bullys behind a bowling alley when I was 14, things have been good. See?" he asked, holding his bare hands out. "No gloves, now" he added, making me smile. "It still kind of catches me off guard, though, if someone touches me randomly, and I'm distracted...or something" he trailed off, looking away. 

I smiled big. "Distracted, or _something_?" I asked, deciding it was _my_ turn to tease _him_. I didn't think for a minute that he actually felt the same way that I did, but I was going to have fun with this, anyway. It was fun to talk to him. He was a nice person and, _oh boy_ , was he ever hot...

I gasped a little when he grabbed me gently by my forearms, dragging me into him a little closer, his gaze dragging down from my eyes, to land on my lips. He licked his and leaned down a little bit, and I was positive, in that moment, that he was going to kiss me. My eyes wandered all over his face and down his body. He was _so sexy_...I wanted him to kiss me. 

My head snapped around and the moment was broken when I heard Georgie wine and scratch at the door. Yugyeom backed off and I turned and opened the door, picking up my little floof, who clearly had just woken up without me, and wondered where I was. I petted his head softly and snuggled him into my side as he looked at Yugyeom curiously. 

Yugyeom chuckled and reached out, patting his head and scratching his ears, just the way that I did. I gave him an incredulous look. "That's _exactly_ how _I_ do it!" I exclaimed. "It's his favorite!" I added, smiling in a pleased way down at Georgie, who was clearly loving all of this attention. He liked Yugyeom as much as I did. Well...maybe not _that_ much...but still, he was definitely on his friendly list now. 

Yugyeom grinned down at me knowingly. "You asked what I learned from touching you" he said, tapping his temple, his pretty eyes twinkling down at me. 

"Is that all?" I asked, honestly curious again, but also kind of loving the way this hot guy seemed to be flirting with me. It was good for my ego, even if he _was_ just playing with me. 

"Nope" he said, giving me a teasing grin and backing off. "This has been fun, Bria. Same time tomorrow?" he asked, making me giggle. I wouldn't press him for more info. I just hoped to god he hadn't seen or heard anything embarrassing. 

"See you tomorrow" I said, smiling big as I walked out my door and into my room, immediately collapsing back on my bed with a sigh. God...he made me feel like a high-schooler with her first crush. I giggled a little. 

"Oh, Yugyeom! I'll see you tomorrow!!" I heard from the corner, Jimin's mocking falsetto ringing in my ears and making me sit up straight, laughing at him. 

"You're one to talk, you man whore" I said, throwing a pillow at him, which he easily caught as he settled down on my bed, beside me. "I saw the way you were eating up all that attention Bambam was giving you" I added, smirking at him as he draped an arm around my shoulder. 

"What can I say? Men want me, women want to _be_ me" he quipped, making me laugh harder. 

"Where have you been, anyway?" I asked, curious about how he was filling his time in this setting. 

"I've just been getting to know Bambam's closet. The boy can _dress_ " he said, making me giggle. "It doesn't hurt that he's hot, too" he added, looking pensive. 

"How would that even work?" I asked, never having heard of a spirit/human relationship before. 

Jimin shrugged. "It really wouldn't be hard. I can make myself solid enough to hug _you_ , can't I?" he asked. I nodded my head and rolled my eyes. 

"Of course...but I think Bambam wants to do a little more with you than just _hug_ " I said, snickering when he kind of grinned down at his lap, looking bashful and cute. My Jiminie was such an adorable squish...I smiled fondly over at him at the thought. 

"We'll see what happens" he said shyly. "How long were you in there with _Yugyeom_ , anyway?" Jimin asked, quickly changing the subject and making me grin like a lovesick idiot. I couldn't help it. 

"I had a bad dream, so I went in there to splash some water on my face"I said. "I guess he has the adjoining room..." I trailed off, thinking about how nice he'd been, and then how flirty. Had he really been about to kiss me? I couldn't help but imagine how nice that would be...fuck, I needed to get hold of myself. 

"Why don't you try to get some rest, Aubs" he said, using the nickname he'd made up, that I found annoying coming from anyone else. He was the only being on earth who was allowed to call me that. Period. 

I nodded and snuggled into him in my bed, feeling safe in his arms. I smiled and closed my eyes as he started softly singing to me. I loved it when he did that. He had such a beautiful, soothing voice. I could listen to it for hours. 

I drifted. 

________________________________________________________________________________

**_Yugyeom's POV:_ **

I couldn't believe how forward I'd been with Bria. God, I didn't think I could have made it more obvious how attractive I found her. She probably thought I was a creeper now...but then again, she hadn't _seemed_ creeped out. She had just seemed... _jesus_...so beautiful and soft. I smiled a little as I lay in bed. She was completely sweet when she blushed. It was cute. 

I shivered a little when I thought about how she'd bitten on her lip...and I'd gotten flashes of her feelings when I'd touched her. Her skin had been really smooth and soft. I liked that she didn't seem to shy away with physical contact...I wanted that with her, too. _Really badly._

Her little dog was cute, too...even if he had been a complete cock block earlier. I'd been going in for the kill. Well...at least the kiss. She'd been going to let me, too. I chuckled quietly to myself, sifting through the information that I'd gotten from out brief contact. I'd been able to use the bit about petting Georgie, and that had gotten me some points, for sure. She definitely found me attractive. I could start there. 

I closed my eyes and sighed as I heard singing coming from her room. That was Jimin, for sure. I'd caught a snippet of that, too. He did that for her pretty often. He was like her best friend...but I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that burned in my gut, knowing that he was over there. They were probably snuggled up in her bed, and he was probably holding her, singing her to sleep...I wanted to be the one doing that.

Images of her smile and the way she'd bitten her lip earlier, ran through my mind. That had been so sexy...I could feel myself getting hard when I thought about how the shirt she'd worn had ridden up her tummy a little when she'd leaned back into my hands, when I'd been messaging her shoulders. Her little sighs of pleasure had been sexy... _god_ , she was just... _hot_...

I gently ran my hand down into my boxers, grabbing hold of my hard-on and stroking it slowly, allowing my self to relax and fantasize about Bria. Maybe it was creepy. I didn't care. It wasn't like she was ever going to know...and she made me _so_ damn _hard_...god, I wanted her. I sighed and my breathing hitched as I thought about how good it would feel to kiss her and pin her down in my bed. 

She would probably make the sweetest little sounds while I touched her...I stroked my cock a little faster while I pictured laying her down and kissing her neck, running my hand over to touch and message her perky little breasts. She wasn't stacked, but that was perfect. She looked like a real girl. She was so exactly my type. I let out a soft little growl as I thought about Bria letting me touch her under those little sleep shorts she'd been wearing. She had really nice legs...I wanted to wrap them around my waist while I pounded into her. I wanted to hear the sexy little moans she would give me while I rode her, fucking her hard into my bed, making her mine. 

I wanted to go down on her, taste her juicy little pussy and make her cum on my fingers and my tongue, saying my name over and over while I got her off... _fuck_...I was so close to cumming. I stroked my self in a rhythmic way, fucking my hand, imagining it was her wet little pussy. She was so petite...I bet she was fucking _tight_....I'd have to put some time in, eat her pussy, fuck her on my fingers a little bit...that way I wouldn't hurt her when I pushed deep inside of her. 

I growled out my pleasure as I jacked myself off, biting my lip as I thought about bouncing Bria on my cock, her pretty, soft looking hair getting messy as she leaned forward and kissed me, riding me while I fucked up into her. I wanted to grab hold of her perfect little ass and watch her tits bounce around while I fucked her...I wanted to cum all over her sexy little ass...or in her mouth. _Oh, god_...that was what did it. I tensed and groaned as I came all over my hand, imagining cumming down her throat, the sexy little moans she'd give me, how she'd gag a little, but keep eagerly bobbing her head on my cock while I came for her....

I just lay there for a second, staring up at the ceiling. _Fuck me_. I couldn't believe how bad I had it for this girl. You would think I'd never been around a pretty girl before. That seriously wasn't the case. I was a good looking guy. I _owned_ a mirror. Girls liked me...or at least, they liked me _now_ , since I'd learned to conceal my gifts. There was just something about _her_ , though. It wasn't just that I could relax because she was gifted, too. I just...wanted to know her. 

_I wanted_ _her_. In _every_ way...

 


	5. Talented

**_Bria's POV:_ **

I woke up the next morning and Jimin was gone, but that was usually how it was. I didn't know what he got up to during the hours he spent on his own, and he had always been fairly non-specific when I asked. I snickered as I pictured him haunting Bambam's closet. They would make an adorable, if unorthodox, couple. 

I knocked on the adjoining door to the bathroom that I shared with Yugyeom, and got no answer, so I claimed it for my own, locking both entrances and turning on the shower. I needed to get cleaned up, and my stomach was rumbling in a very insistent way, so it was definitely time to eat breakfast. I sighed and just took a few minutes to luxuriate in the warm water raining down on me. I smiled a little when the exchange between Yugyeom and I flitted through my mind. He was so hot...maybe he felt the same? I'd been sure that he was just messing with me, last night...but the more I replayed the way he'd been, and how he'd almost kissed me...I wasn't so sure anymore. 

How did _I_ even feel? He was certainly daddy material in the looks department, but I also liked him as a person. He'd really seemed to give a shit about the fact that I was upset last night, and his efforts to comfort me had been genuine, I was sure of that much. I didn't know why I was so magnetically drawn to him...he just seemed to always be the most interesting thing there was. When he was in a room, like yesterday, I just wanted to look at him. When we'd been in the bathroom yesterday night, I could easily have given in to my nerves and my embarrassment at any point and left, but I hadn't. I'd been intoxicated by the way he seemed to be flirting with me, and it had only made me crave his company even more. Even know, in the shower, I couldn't help the silly grin on my face when I thought about him, or wondered if I would see and talk to him again today. 

I was _so_ dumb. This was _ridiculous_. Of _course_ I would see him today...we _lived_ together now. We shared a _bathroom_. It was _inevitable._ Part of me wondered if the rest of it wasn't inevitable as well...part of me hoped for it.

I toweled off and finger combed my hair, preferring to let it air-dry naturally. It was better for it, and since my hair tended to be super frizzy when I messed with it, it usually looked nicer, too. I pulled on a clean pair of shorts and a pretty top that I thought made me look cute, and set out in search of food.

I couldn't help but smile at the ruckus that greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. Jackson and Yongjae were trying to keep JB's cats from jumping on the counter, and Agatha was carefully guarding her cereal bowl, eyeing the most insistent kitty suspiciously. I giggled and looked at the scene, happy to be here, all over again. Where else could I be this entertained?

"Kitties!" I called, and they all looked up to me, as if asking what was up. "Stay off the table, m'kay? People think it's gross when kitties get on the table" I said. They gave me a skeptical look and I changed tactics. "I bet JB will feed you if you go and ask him" I wheedled, smiling when they all looked at each other, as if consulting, and then took off in a herd. Poor JB. I hoped he had kitty treats, or he was in trouble.

The thought made me smile as I got my own cereal, oblivious to the impressed looks on the faces of the people around the table. I reached down and gave Georgie, who'd been at my heels as usual, since getting out of bed, a quick pet or two, and then filled the little feeder/water bowl that I'd brung along, placing it around the corner, out of the path of foot traffic. He waggled his tail excitedly and doggy-smiled, waddling over to it as I sat down at the breakfast bar with the others. 

"Girl, you have some sweet skills" Youngjae said, making me laugh as he fist bumped me across the counter. 

"Heck, yeah. We were practically under _siege_! JB never peels his lazy ass out of bed before 10am" Jackson grumbled, but smiled fondly as he said it. 

Agatha just smiled at me and patted the remaining seat at the breakfast bar, next to her. "That was impressive, dear. Good show!" she praised, her eyes twinkling fondly as she smiled over at me. I looked around and noticed that we seemed to be the only ones here. 

"Where's everybody else?" I asked, knowing already that JB was probably still asleep, and not wanting to admit that I was super curious if Yugyeom was home...

Youngjae tilted his head a little and gave me a searching look, a knowing twinkle coming into his eyes. "Jinyoung and Bambam left earlier to film the drama that they are working on...I'm sure Yugyeom is still...tired. He was up late last night" he said, winking at me. My eyes shot wide open, remembering that he was post-cognitive. He clearly knew about what had happened in the bathroom last night, or had gotten a clear enough flash to read between the lines. I flushed red and looked down, desperate for a topic change, while Jackson and Agatha just looked mildly confused and interested in why I was so embarrassed.

"Jinyoung and Bambam are working on a drama together?" I asked, latching onto the only topic of conversation that I could think of, right now. I was actually curious, but I was also desperate for a topic change. 

Agatha smiled and nodded. "Yes, indeed. Jinyoung is the most gifted actor"  she said, looking proud. 

"And Bambam is a professional stylist, so they work as a team a lot of the time" Jackson added, stuffing a huge spoon of cereal in his mouth and nomming on it, smiling around the table contentedly, will Youngjae tried not to gag, giving him a disgusted look, and then laughing and almost falling off of his stool when Jackson leaned into him. 

I giggled and finished my cereal, freezing when Yugyeom and Mark walked into the room. My eyes immediately locked on Yugyeom, but he was already looking at me. He smiled a little, seeming kind of shy, a quality that made me want to swoon a little bit, and Mark waved. "Morning everybody" he said, throwing his brilliant smile around the room. "Yugs' and I are going to go dance a little later, you should come join us, Bria" he added, tousling my hair. I squawked and pulled away, finger combing my hair back into place amid the snickers of the boys. 

"Please don't mess up my hair" I wined. "I _really_ hate that" I said, giggling when he intentionally reached out and did it again, making my laugh and swat at him. "I'm going to _get_ you" I threatened, giving him the evil eye as I got up to wash out my dishes. 

"I'm _sooo_ scared" Mark cooed, his eyes twinkling like this was the most fun he'd had in ages. 

I scowled at him, but couldn't help but crack a smile when I glanced over at Yugyeom, who was silently shaking with laughter, leaning against the far wall. "Live in fear, worm" I giggled out, laughing harder when Jackson appeared behind him and jumped on his back. 

"Piggy back ride!" he declared, laughing historically as both boys went to the floor in a heap. 

"See, Bria?" Jackson strangled out, while apparently trying to throttle poor Mark, "I got your back, baby!" he laughed out, shrieking when Mark gave him a wedgy, pushing him off of him. 

"I'll meet you guys in the dance studio after I get in a little jog" I said over my shoulder to Mark, smiling when Yugyeom winked at me, heading to my room for Georgie's leash, planning to take him with me. 

I quickly changed into some jogging shorts and a t-shirt, gathering my hair in a pony tail and calling out to Georgie. I ended up having to look for him, though, because he was otherwise occupied. I'd never had him not come when called, but instantly forgave him when I saw the drooling puddle he'd been reduced to, as he sat in Jackson's lap and got his belly rubbed. 

"Walk?" I asked, expecting Georgie to immediately jump up, all wiggly and excited, as per his usual. Instead, he just gave me an apologetic look, and nudged Jackson with his back foot, signaling that he should make with more pets. I giggled and Jackson grinned big, obviously super happy to keep petting Georgie. "Are you ok to watch him for me for a few while I get some exercise?" I asked, knowing the answer by the blissful look on Jackson's face. 

"Yup. I'm already whipped for Georgie. He is my supreme overlord" Jackson joked, making me laugh harder. 

"Ok then, I'll see you boys in a few minutes" I said, patting Georgie on the head softly before striding out into the morning sunshine.

________________________________________________________________________________

It really was a pretty day, and I'd had a nice jog, enjoying stretching my muscles, the exercise doing good things for every part of me. When I walked back in the door, JB was up, and he had two kitties, one that I hadn't seen before, sitting around him and in his lap. He waved a greeting and I returned it. "Good morning" I said, feeling cheerful and energized. 

"Woah...a morning person" JB said, rubbing his eyes, looking for all the world like a darkness dwelling mole-person. 

I giggled and intentionally lowered my voice. "Sorry, JB" I said, earning a grin. 

"No worries. I just got woken up earlier than usual because 4 of my cats all attacked me at once, for some reason, demanding treats" he said, giving me a knowing look and fake glaring at me. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to appear as innocent as possible as I smiled at him. 

"That might have been a _teeny, minuscule, tiny...fraction_...my fault" I said, squinting at him and giving him an apologetic look. 

JB shrugged. "It's ok. The only one who never bugs me like that is Nora. I think she's going to die soon" he said, making me laugh with him. "But seriously, next time, bribe them off the counter in some other way, k?" he asked, making me nod my head. 

"Deal" I said, grinning over at him and smiling when a little grey kitty came and curled up in my lap, clearly seeking pets. "Oh, I see... _now_ you're _all_ about me" I said, giggling when the kitty head butted my hand, demanding affection in the way only a kitty can. I gave in and stroked his soft fur, gently. "How many cats do you even have?" I asked, finding it funny that Agatha hadn't even really known. 

JB grinned fondly at his kitties. "I've got 5, right now, but they seem drawn to me. I didn't set out to have this many, they just keep... _showing up_ " he said, shrugging, and looking pleased about it. 

I smiled over at him setting kitty back on the couch as I stood and stretched. "Maybe that is some kind of gift?" I asked, giggling when he gave me an extremely skeptical look. I raised my eyebrows. "You know...animal magnetism or something" I defended, laughing outright when he snickered at me. "I need to go get cleaned up. I told Mark and Yugyeom that I'd meet them in the gym" I said, "Enjoy waking up" I added, waving as I walked back upstairs. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

I quickly hosed off and got dressed again in the same shorts and top I'd worn to breakfast, feeling bad that this whole thing had taken longer than I thought it would. I hoped Yugyeom and Mark hadn't been waiting on me for very long. 

I walked into the gym and it was just Mark there...but wow. He was doing some crazy areal jumps and flips that I knew wouldn't have been possible it it weren't for his ability to levitate. When he paused for a moment, I cheered a little and clapped, finding it cute how he blushed and bowed, his smile beaming over at me from where he stood in the middle of the gym. 

"You made it" Mark said, sounding pleased as he walked over to me. "Yugyeom just went out to get water" he added, giving me a funny look, that I chose not to analyze. Was it _that_ obvious to everyone? _Jesus..._

"Those flips you were doing looked really good!" I praised him, clapping a little bit again as he waved the praise away. 

"I just do it. It's fun" he said. "Can you dance?" he asked, giving me a curious look. 

I shrugged. "A little, I guess. Not like _that_ , though" I said, pointing out into the gym where he'd been bouncing around like a rubber ball, not a minute ago. 

"Show me" he challenged, looking like he was up for another opportunity to tease and/or clown me. I shook my head and backed away. 

"Nope" I said. "I've had my fill of harassment today, thank you very much" I said, unable to stop laughing as Mark backed me into the wall. 

"Oh, come on" he said, a teasing light in his eyes. "Just do it once, and I'll never bother you about it again" he pleaded. 

"Just do _what,_ once?" Yugyeom asked, walking up behind Mark and darting questioning looks between us. He almost looked... _jealous?_ _Could that really be?_ Did he think something else was going on between Mark and I? Did it bother him? I was startled out of my thoughts by Yugyeom getting in my space, the unexpected closeness causing my breath to catch as I looked up at him. 

"Just do what?" he repeated his question, looking down at me like he wanted to eat me. I swallowed hard, the intensity in his eyes doing some pretty amazing things to my panties, right now. Then again, looking at him always did things to me...if I was being honest. 

"Um...M-mark wanted me to...he asked me to dance...but I'm not that good" I said, having trouble forming words, with Yugyeom in such close proximity to me. My inner hoe wouldn't let me focus. 

"Yeah, man. I was just clowning. I wanted to see what she can do" Mark said, sounding like he was puzzled by something. Probably the way Yugyeom was acting. Yugyeom looked over his shoulder at Mark, and his expression cleared, back to the sweet, playful guy I knew. 

"Well, lets see it" Yugyeom said, grinning evilly as he pulled me away from the wall and farther out onto the gym floor with him. 

"I really would rather watch you guys dance" I said, trying for flattering, and missing the mark dramatically from the looks on their faces. 

"Hey Mark, our frisbee's stuck on the roof. Help us out, will you?" Youngjae asked. 

"Where's Jackson?" Mark fired back, clearly more interested in watching me make a fool of myself. 

"He's walking Bria's dog" Youngjae said, smiling over at me when I grinned at the mental picture. Those two...love at first pet.

Mark rolled his eyes and bounded out of the gym, leaving me alone with Yugyeom, who looked pleased with this new development. He smiled down at me and shook his head a little. "Alright, so go ahead. Show me your best move" he said, his eyes twinkling playfully. 

"You're going to laugh" I warned, sighing in resignation.

"Nope" he said, licking his lips. "I'd never laugh at you" he said, looking like he was going to say more, but then clamping down on his self. 

I shook my head and backed off, chickening out. "I can't, Yugyeom" I wined out, and his eyes softened. 

"What if I do something for you, first?" he asked, smiling at me in a way that kind of turned my insides to goo. 

"Ok" I said, deciding that I would pay the price later. I really wanted to watch him move his body...he was just so...sexy. 

Yugyeom grinned and licked his lips, the unconscious gesture stirring butterflys in the pit of my stomach. He made eye contact and held it with me as he went into a dance that had a lot of... _hip thrusts_...and....and.... _all kinds_ of moves that involved him looking sexy and edible and tempting. I bit my lip while I watched him, trying my best not to melt into a puddle of hoe at his feet. 

When he was done he walked over to me and smiled as I clapped for him. "That was really good" I said, blushing a little, turned on and kind of shaky. 

"You liked that?" he asked, looking hungry again, getting back in my space. 

All I could do was look up at him and nod. "It was...really good" I said, feeling the words die on my lips as he looked down at me intensely, that same energy building between us that I'd felt in the bathroom before, when I'd been sure he was about to kiss me.

"What did you like most about it?" he asked, his voice kind of low and husky, his eyes deep and warm as he looked into mine, gently wrapping an arm around my waist as he inched his face a little closer to mine. 

"It was just...you're...I'm..." I blushed and looked down and away and that was when he did it. He gripped my chin between his thumb and forefinger and moved my lips up, kissing me deeply, his lips messaging mine in a way that felt delicate, but demanding at the same time. _God_...it felt so good... He was an _amazing_ kisser, his lips alone sending tingling all over my body. He made a pleased sound in his chest when I went up on my tip-toes, kissing him back, tilting my head to depend our connection as I wrapped my arms up around his neck, pleased when he held me tight against his body, wrapping both arms around me while we kissed. 

This was _everything_ and also not nearly _enough_. I could feel my breathing pick up along with my heart rate as he ran his fingers through my hair, sending shivers down my spine, the two of us locked together in the middle of the gym floor while he hungrily devoured my lips, and I let him, loving it completely. I was shaking and I was positive that he was mostly holding me up, but that just made it better, letting me lean into him more, and appreciate his strength as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, rubbing it against mine as he held me in his arms. 

I wanted him to do more. I wanted him to own me and use me and be inside of me. I wanted everything with him, feeling wet and turned on as he kissed me and ran his palms up and down my back. I could feel him getting hard as he held me against his body, knew he was feeling just as strongly as I was. In that moment, he would have fucked me right there on the gym floor. I wouldn't have put up an ounce of fight, would have welcomed his touch, the aching need growing in the pit of my stomach almost too much to bear. 

Something slammed against the roof above the gym and we both jumped, not disentangling from each other, but definitely breaking the kiss. I was practically panting, gratified by the way he just held me, looking proud of the mess he'd made, just by kissing me. He licked his lips and leaned down again, kissing me slowly and softly, the intensity gone...just being sweet, enjoying being close to me. "That was fun, Bria...I kind of wanted to do that last night, but...I didn't know if you'd be into it" he confessed, my name sounding musical coming off of those kiss swollen lips I'd just been enjoying. 

"Yeah...I'm, um...that was...wow" I said, blushing down at the floor and laughing a little, feeling giddy and high from the endorphins. His soft chuckle in my ear made me warm inside as he pulled me in and just hugged me. 

"Lunch!" We heard Agatha call over the speaker system that I hadn't previously known existed. 

"Wow, you guys have everything here, huh?" I said, looking at the com system in wonderment. Forgetting how...I don't even know how I was feeling, at that moment. This place _was_ pretty cool, though. 

"Lets go eat, babe. I'm starving" Yugyeom said, the affection in his deep voice making me blush, as he took my hand and we walked out.

 


	6. Curiosity

Yugyeom and I walked into the big dinning room for dinner, together, and I couldn't help but notice the satisfied look on Jinyoung and Mark's faces as they fist-bumped. I laughed softly as Yugyeom pulled out my chair for me, being a perfect gentlemen while raising a brow at them, as I sat. I shot them a questioning look,too. "What's with the looks, guys?" I asked, laughing when they rolled their eyes in unison. 

"I've been seeing the two of you together since before you even got here" Mark confessed, looking pleased, like it was something he wanted, too, and was happy to have been right. 

"And I saw flashes of what happened last night, this morning" Youngjae added, snickering. "There was no frisbee on the roof" he confessed, sending me a wink that made me laugh. 

Yugyeom and I laughed and looked at each other, but before we could say anything, Jackson burst into the room, holding Georgie like a baby. "Bria!" he called, looking like an excited little boy. "You _have_ to see this" he said, setting Georgie down on the floor next to where I was sitting. 

I raised a brow at him, turning in my chair, and he held out a hand. "No, seriously, wait, wait, wait..." he said, squatting down on the floor with Georgie, his entire countenance vibrating with excitement. I giggled and grinned down at Georgie, as he rolled over on his back, looking to Jackson for his next command. "Ok, my man, _pump iron_ " Jackson declared, raising his arms up and down like he was lifting weights. I giggled and looked around the group incredulously, eyes wide, as Georgie started mimicking the motion with his tiny fuzzy legs. 

I squealed and scooped him up, showering him in kisses and pets. "Oh my goodness, baby boy! You're _unbearably_ adorable!!" I giggled out, snuggling him into my chest and hugging him tightly. 

"Pretty good, huh?" Jackson said, grinning fondly at Georgie and looking proud. "I can't even talk to animals" he said, petting Georgie as I sat him gently on the floor, and he went snuffling off, looking for the cats probably, to do more research on these strange new creatures. "So what's good, guys? Did Bria and Yugyeom hook up yet?" he asked, shooting us a mischievous look while Yugyeom stood behind my chair. I gasped and shook my head, looking down at my lap, feeling embarrassed that everyone seemed to know, or have been in on the whole, 'get Yugyeom and Bria together', thing. 

"Is there _no one_ in this _entire_ house who wasn't scheming to get us together?" I asked, giving Yugyeom a fond look and squeezing his hand, while he grinned down ruefully at the floor, looking pleased, but also kind of embarrassed, too. 

"Basically...nope" JB said, making everybody laugh as he sat down next to Jackson, a satisfied smile on his face as he looked at the two of us. 

I cleared my throat, searching around for a subject change, when Agatha, angel that she is, spoke up in her clear, motherly tone. "I was thinking that after we eat, I could take you on a little tour of your new home, now that you've had a little while to settle in" she said, her soft grey eyes gazing fondly at me, twinkling with amusement at the situation she was now saving me from, with her topic change. I smiled gratefully at her and nodded.

"That would be great" I said, really meaning it. "This place is huge...I've almost gotten lost a couple of times" I only half joked, shaking my head at my directional challenges. 

"Lets do that then" she said, seeming pleased. "This is my childhood home, you know" she said, gazing around proudly at the place. 

"Wow" I said, smiling at her. "It's really beautiful" I praised, happy to make her beam. She was probably the sweetest lady I'd ever met, and she'd done so much for me already, that I just wanted to do whatever I could to repay her kindness. 

"Me too" JB said, sending me a smile. "It'll be nice to see this place with new eyes" he added. 

Yugyeom nodded and smiled over at me, caressing the palm of my hand with his thumb as he held it under the table, making me grin and try desperately not to look like a love sick idiot in front of everybody. "I'll tag along, too" he said. "It's been a while since I've been on one of these" he said. "It's been since...when did JB and all of his fur-children get here?" he asked, grinning big over at JB, as he teased him about his army of kitties. 

"It's been...hmm...I think close to two years now" Agatha said, grinning over at JB like a proud parent. I guess it made sense, though. I got the impression that most of us were basically orphans for one reason or another, and she was like a surrogate mother to us all. I was happy with that. She was already more of a mother to me, than my biological mom had ever been. I smiled contentedly as I ate the sandwich and salad that Agatha had made for us for lunch. 

"This is really good, Agatha" I said, sending her a smile. "Do you do all the cooking around here?" I asked, curious about the division of labor. 

She shook her head and laughed, placing a delicate hand over her heart. "Heavens no, silly girl" she teased, grinning over at me. "I could never keep up with the mess!" she said, casting a playful, yet accusatory glance around the table. "I like to do what I can, but we also have a small staff to help with the heavy lifting. "There's also a chore list weekly, and everyone draws an assignment out of the hat near the front door. That chore is yours to do, on top of generally picking up after yourself" she said with a smile. "Don't worry though, dear. It's nothing hard, usually, and you have this first week off, so that you can adjust to your new home" she added. 

We spent the rest of the meal joking and laughing, together. At one point, Jackson randomly stuck his finger in JB's ear, and that sparked a wrestling match at the table. I giggled as I watched their rambunctious behavior, and I loved how Yugyeom was looking at me, always keeping my hand under the table, or resting his palm on my knee. It made me feel less pathetic that I was so into him. God...he was _so_ adorable, and sexy...I smiled a little when he caught me looking and blushed a little bit. _Fucking adorable._

The meal ended when Jinyoung went to put pepper on his salad, and the top fell off. His eyes immediately shot over to Yugyeom, who was basically falling out of his chair laughing. His eyes widened when he saw Jinyoung get up, murder in his eyes, and he took off running, a trail of evil maknae laughter floating back into the room in his wake, while Jinyoung took off after him. All I could do was giggle and shake my head at these man-children I was living with. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Agatha walked me through the house, taking me from room to room, showing me things and telling me about the rooms, as we went through. The house had an outdoor pool that had been added in the 1920's by some great aunt of Agatha's, and a distant cousin, who'd been caretaker for a while, had added a whole game room, with pinball machines, a pool table, and an actual bowling lane. I lit up at the sight of it. "I love bowling" I exclaimed, not caring if I looked like a nerd. I was actually _good_ at that game and damn it, and I was owning it. 

"We should play sometime" Yugyeom said, grinning down at me. I nodded and smiled up at him. 

"Ok...but I hope you're not a sore loser" I teased, eliciting laughs from the group, which consisted of myself, Agatha of course, Yugyeom, JB, and Georgie. My little floof seemed interested in the house, and I think he wanted some time with me, which made me soft inside. He was so cute. I loved him to tiny puppy pieces.

Agatha smiled at me and we continued the tour, breezing past the wing where all of the bedrooms were, and passing by another door that was down a short hallway of it's own. I stopped and stared at it, getting the weirdest feeling...it was like it _wanted_ to be opened. I stared harder and it almost seemed to ...pulse. It seemed to have energy of it's own...and I got a very strange feeling from it, like whatever was in there was... _trapped_ , or something. I shivered a little, looking up when Agatha called to me, breaking the near-trance I'd been in. 

"Don't get lost, dear" Agatha called, stopping and motioning for me to catch up. I walked quickly to catch up with the group, deciding to ask about the door, since Agatha clearly didn't intend to tell me about it. 

"Um, Agatha...what's that door back there, where I just was?" I asked. I could swear her eyes clouded for a fraction of a second, before she smiled and waved the topic away, continuing down the hall. 

"It's just a storage area, dear. Nothing that would interest you. I keep it locked to prevent any of JB's cats getting in there" she said. 

I nodded and let the topic drop, deciding to ask the others about it, later. There _was_ something in there, and I was violently curious to know what. I'd felt like it was _calling_ to me, somehow...and that had never happened before. Was I discovering a new gift? Or could it be that there was something in there that was interested in _me_ , specifically? Did I even want to find out? What if I got in there, and something bad happened, and I ended up being the stupid girl who let out the demon, or whatever, that started killing everyone? I _hated_ that girl in horror moves, and I was _damned_ if I was going to be _that_ moron. 

There couldn't be much harm in just...taking a _peak_ , though... _right?_

We finished the tour in the living room and Agatha left us there, saying she was off to tend the rose bushes in the back yard, seeming pleased to do it. I smiled after her, loving her constant sunny disposition. She was really great. 

Just as I was turning around, Jinyoung and Bambam were getting in from their day of shooting, breezing in the front door. "How'd it go, guys?" Yugyeom asked them, fist bumping Jinyoung and Bambam in turn. Bambam smiled over at me as I lit up, seeing Jimin walk in with them. 

"Jiminie!" I greeted him, smiling when he walked over and gave me a hug. 

"Hi, love" he said, grinning like the adorable mochi he was. 

"I _wondered_ where you'd been" I teased, giving him a meaningful look and glancing over at Bambam, who didn't miss it, clearly having been watching Jimin while he spoke to me. Well...watching Jimin's _ass_ , more specifically. 

"I was watching Bambam make Jinyoung into a sex god" Jimin said, looking at Bambam like he was a whole snacc, and making me giggle. 

"Ok, down boy" I said, making everyone in the room laugh. 

"Seriously" Jinyoung said, playfully rolling his eyes. "They've been at this all day. Just _fuck_ , already" he said, making Jimin blush and Bambam chuckle, giving Jimin a look that might have melted plastic, it was so heated.

"You can't even see him" Bambam retaliated, sticking his tongue out at Jinyoung. 

"Just watching you twerk around for him is plenty, thank you" Jinyoung said, laughing with the rest of us and walking off. 

"Hey, movie night tonight?" Bambam asked after him. 

"I have a skype meeting, but you guys go ahead" he said, casting an apologetic look over his shoulder as he disappeared up the stairs.

Yugyeom wrapped an arm around my waist as he came up to where Jimin and I were standing. "Hey man, good to see you" he said, giving a friendly smile to Jimin, who looked him up and down and grinned.

"Ok, you're approved" he said, as if bestowing a blessing upon Yugyeom, making me laugh again, and snuggle into Yugyeom, who seemed pleased, as he hugged me into his chest.

"So, it looks like we're doubling then" Bambam said, pulling Jimin in and taking his hand, while gesturing at me and Yugyeom. I smiled and blushed a little, trying to figure out how I was ever going to concentrate on a movie, with Yugyeom in such close proximity.

"There are two couches, so it's perfect" Jimin said, smiling big, his pretty eyes disappearing into sparkly slits as he looked around the group. 

"Lets meet up here after dinner?" I suggested, looking to the others for confirmation, as they nodded assent.

After that, Yugyeom went off to do his chores, pouting adorably when I said that I wanted to catch a quick nap and snuggle with Georgie for a little while. I felt like I hadn't seen my floof in ages. All this exploration really had worn me out, too. So much new information...and that door...

_______________________________________________________________________________

"What are we watching?" I asked, settling down on one of the couches, pleased when Yugyeom sat down next to me, pulling me gently to lean against his chest, and wrapping his arms around my middle. I smiled over my shoulder at him, snuggling in, feeling comfortable and cozy.

Bambam turned on the TV, wrapping an arm around Jimin, who looked pleased with the contact, and turned to the pay-per-view section. "Well...we have a super hero movie, a movie about a guy in some war, or a movie about a zombie plague" Bambam said, shrugging as he listed off our options.

"Zombie plague" Yugyeom and I both said at once. I giggled and he hugged me into him a little bit, his chuckle in my ear kind of making me all tingly and warm inside. 

Bambam looked to Jimin, who shrugged. "Whatever you want, Oppa" he said sweetly, making me uwu while Bambam kind of grinned, looking cocky and pleased.

"Zombie plague it is then" he said, ordering the movie, and then pausing it. "Now's the time for popcorn, blankets, bathroom breaks, whatever" Bambam said, and Jimin smiled over at me.

"Aubs will want popcorn, for sure" Jimin said, grinning over at me fondly. 

I laughed a little and nodded. "Bet your sweet ass, Park Jimin" I shot back, "but don't you _dare_ get the rest of the these guys calling me that damn nickname" I add, fake threat in my voice. as I stood amid the chuckles of the guys, and headed into the kitchen. I'd seen some popcorn in a cabinet while someone or other of the boys had been getting coffee out...a quick search netted me my loot, and after 2 long minutes in the microwave, sweet buttery victory was mine. I smiled down at the giant bowl of popcorn lovingly as I came back into the living room. Everyone else was already settled in under blankets, and I couldn't deny that Jimin and Bambam looked completely cute, snuggled together under their big blanket. 

I sat down next to Yugyeom, and he pulled me back into him again, wrapping the blanket over my legs as he hugged me into his side. "Thought you might get cold" he said, giving me a fond little grin. I smiled and snuggled into him, setting the popcorn kind of half on me, and half on him. The bowl was huge. I looked over at the cute couple on the other couch and felt bad. 

"I'm sorry Bam...I didn't think to offer you any popcorn" I said, an apologetic look on my face. 

Bambam shook his head and chuckled, waving the sentiment away. "No worries, hun. Stuff gets stuck in my teeth" he said, clicking the remote. "Lets get this happening" he said, looking excited for the violence and gore to come. Or maybe the make-out session that I didn't need to be precognitive to see coming...the thought made me giggle a little and Yugyeom squeezed me a little, grinning down at me as the movie started. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The movie was actually pretty good, with your typical cliche story line. I wasn't complaining, though. I loved me some zombies. I'd probably seen Night of the Living Dead 20 times. It never got old. I leaned forward, nomming on my popcorn, grimacing back into Yugyeom at the gross parts, just generally having a really good time. It was nice to do something normal, like this, after all of the _not normal_ , that made up the last few days. 

At once point, a heard a breathy little squeak from the other couch and looked over, seeing that Bambam and Jimin were finally having that make-out session that I'd known was coming. I giggled a little, and Yugyeom sat forward, giving me a questioning look. I gestured over at the boys, thinking they were adorable, and refocusing on the movie when Yugyeom chuckled softly, pulling me back into his chest.

"It's funny how everyone was trying to get us together" Yugyeom said, softly, close to my ear, his breath sending tingles down my spine. 

I turned a little and smiled at him, nodding. I gave him a thoughtful look and bit my lip a little, laughing softly, blushing and looking away when his eyes locked on to my mouth, realizing what I'd done. I grinned back up at him and snuggled in a little more. "Are we, then?" I asked, looking up into his pretty eyes. They were always so warm and deep. 

"Are we what?" he asked, licking his lips stroking my side a little with the arm he had wrapped around me. 

"Are we together, then? Did they succeed?" I asked, feeling insecure for some reason, like I thought he might say no, or back off, or...something. 

He smiled and leaned down, kissing me softly, his plump lips soft against mine as he pulled me in a little closer. He pulled back and grinned down at me...well... _smoldered_ , is more the right word. He smoldered down at me, and I liked it... _a whole lot_. "We're definitely together" he said, making me smile as he cupped my cheek in his free hand, kissing me deeply, his tongue sliding into my mouth to rub against mine as I leaned in more, deepening the kiss, loving the contact with him. 

A little groan of appreciation rumbled out of his chest as he pulled me down, turning me, wedging me between his big body and the cushions of the back of the couch, hiding me from view as he ran his palms up and down my sides, leaning over me as we lay on the couch. I hummed my approval and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling hot and turned on, loving finally being able to touch him, not giving a single fuck about the movie anymore, as his kisses became more passionate against my lips. 

I ran my palms over his toned and sexy chest and abs, loving the firm feeling, loving the way he shivered when I touched him. He smiled against my lips, kissing along the angle of my jaw, eliciting a tiny whimper of pleasure as he latched onto the sweet spot where my jaw met my neck. I was breathing a little heavy now, heat coursing through my veins as he sucked on my neck, his hands traveling down to cup and message my ass through the leggings I wore. 

It was a struggle to be quiet, not to whimper and moan out my pleasure as he touched me, his big hand feeling perfect as it messaged my ass, pressing me closer into his body, making me ache to be touched everywhere by him. His lips moved down my neck to my ear, kissing and nipping at my earlobe playfully, making me giggle a little, the sound coming out breathy, as he ran his hand up and down my thigh now, making me insanely wet. I squirmed under him and he chuckled lowly in my ear, making me shiver. 

"You're so hot...so sexy and soft...I love being with you like this" he confessed, pulling back to look into my face while he continued to stroke and caress my thighs, dragging his hands languidly up and down from my knee to my hip, teasing the shit out of me and making me whimper quietly. I leaning up to kiss is soft, perfect lips again and he smiled into the kiss, running his hand up to caress my side and my tummy under my shirt, going farther up my torso to my rib cage, his finger tips just barely grazing the under side of my breast as I lay mostly on my side, snuggled into his big body on the couch. 

"Some times I love being psychometric" he chuckled softly, his voice a breathy whisper as he went back to kissing and nuzzling my neck, paying attention to the place where my neck met my shoulder now, gently pulling the collar of my shirt out of the way, exposing more of me for his lips and tongue. I shivered again and ran my hand up under his shirt, whimpering softly both at the feeling of his lips as he sucked on my skin, and his hard muscles, like silk over steel under my fingers. 

"I don't have to wonder if you're enjoying this as much as I am" he continued his thought, speaking lowly against my skin as his hand traveled up to my breast, kneading and messaging the flesh there gently. "I get to know, without asking, that you want me just the way I want you" he whispered, his sexy words sending electricity straight to my core, making me arch up into his touch on my breast, craving everything he would give me, loving the low sound of pleasure that rumbled out of his chest when I ran my hand up into his hair, running my fingers through it, as he gently teased my nipple through the thin, silky bra I wore. 

"And it's no surprise to me..." he whispered, nipping and sucking on my earlobe again, sliding his hand slowly up the inside of my thigh, making me shake and squirm under him a little as he progressed toward the place I needed him most. "No, no surprise at all, that you are soaking yourself for me, craving my touch, wanting me to do this...." he said softly, pulling back and looking down into my face as I gasped, arching my back as he slowly started rubbing circles into my clit through the thin material of my leggings and panties, making me gasp and shake. It felt so incredibly good...it was all I could do not to moan out my pleasure, not to rake my nails down his back...not to drag him upstairs with me _right now_. 

I tugged on his hair gently while he touched me, him coming back down to kiss me deeply, his tongue in my mouth again as he gently pressed into the wet spot in my panties, over my opening, making me shake and let out needy little whimpers into his mouth as he kissed me. I couldn't even think straight. I was so hot...this was amazing and horrible in equal measure. I loved what he was doing, but it wasn't enough...it wasn't nearly as much as I needed. 

"Should we go upstairs, babe?" he asked softly, knowing the answer, wanting to tease me more. "Should I take you up and lay you down on my bed? Show you how much better I can treat you? How much better I can make you feel, when we're alone, and you don't have to be quiet anymore?" he almost growled out, losing his cool when I gently ran a hand down to message the hardness I felt pressing into me, through his pants. "That feels good, Bria...god...I'm going to fuck you _so hard_..." he growled out, his words, and the promise in his eyes sending electricity down my spine, making me whine in a needy way into his shoulder as I clung to him while he touched me. 

"Please...Yugyeom..." I whimpered out, kissing and nuzzling his neck, shivering now as he took his hand away and looked down at me, giving me the sexiest, most heated, hungry grin in the world. 

"Let's go, babe...I can't wait to have you alone" he murmured, kissing me deeply as he lifted me in his arms easily, like I didn't weigh an ounce, and carried me off to his room.

 


	7. Firsts

Yugyeom carried me through the open door of his room, laying me gently down on his bed and kissing me deeply before closing and locking his door and peeling his shirt over his head as he came back to me. I sighed appreciatively and bit my lip as my eyes roamed his sexy chest and abs. He was so sculpted and hard...physical fucking perfection...and he was mine. The thought made me grin, and he smiled down at me as he gently stroked my jaw, coming to lay back down next to me, kissing me softly. "You're so beautiful" he said, looking down into my eyes and grinning. I blushed a little and looked away, but he turned my face and forced me to look at him.

"Don't be embarrassed, babe...you _are_ beautiful...and _sexy_..." he husked, seeming to lose his train of thought as his eyes ran down my body and then back up to connect with mine. "So get used to it...I'm going to tell you all the time" he teased, making me grin and pull him down to kiss me, pressing my body against his, craving his touch... _needing_ it.

"Lets pick up where we left off, then" he whispered, grinning down at me and biting on his perfect lower lip a little, chuckling when I pulled him down and kissed him, earning a growl of arousal from him as I bit his lip the same way. He kissed me hard, pressing me back into his soft, comfortable bed as he reached around behind me, managing to do the impossible and unclip my bra without looking. _I_ couldn't even do that. I giggled and he kissed me again, his kisses hot and demanding now, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, his hand gliding up my shirt and under my now loose bra, kneading and messaging the flesh of my breasts, making me moan softly into his mouth, loving everything about this. 

"Mmm...that's right, babe...moan for me...you're so soft...the little sounds you're making are so sexy" he praised me, going back in to kiss me deeply again, rubbing his tongue against mine in the same way he was rubbing my nipple now, making me arch my back and gasp, rubbing my thighs together, desperate for relief. I was so wet...my pussy ached...I _needed_ him.

He chuckled against my lips and pulled back, grinning down at me as he flattened his hand against my abdomen, running it down into my leggings to message my clit and opening through my panties. I sighed and whimpered, appreciating that I didn't need to ask...he knew what I needed. His gifts were definitely working for me, right now. 

I gasped and buried my face in his neck as he moved my panties aside, slowly and gently working his index finger up inside of me, thrusting it in and out slowly, cradling me in his arms while he touched me. "Yugyeom..." I moaned out, rocking my hips against his finger, shaking and whimpering in pleasure as I clung to him. 

"I love it when you say my name, Bria..." he whispered in my ear, holding me close while he fucked me a little faster on his finger. "You're little pussy is so tight, babe...have you ever been fucked before, beautiful?" he asked, pulling back to look at my face. It was a serious question...and the answer was no. I didn't know how he'd react to the answer, and I tensed up, pulling away a little. 

"Hey...wait, babe..." he said, pulling me into him and kissing me softly. "I just didn't know, that's all...I like it. I love that you want me to be your first...it's sexy, and it makes me feel so good, sweetheart" he said softly, kissing me deeply again, his eyes warm and soft. I could tell he meant it. He wasn't just saying what he needed to say to get me to let him use me. 

He ran his hand back down into my panties, rubbing circles into my clit, pushing his finger back up inside of me, making me moan and arch my back, kissing him while he fucked me on it slowly. He grinned down at me, his eyes heated pools of need, and I leaned up and kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck while he thrust his finger in and out of me, stilling and letting me rock my hips, fucking myself while he kissed me. 

"Fuck, yes...my girl is feeling good now...god, that's so hot...your little pussy is so wet, Bria...so tight..." he almost groaned out, shivering when I ran my hand down to message his cock through his pants. He was so hard...I wasn't even scared. I knew a lot of girls were, but I was ready for this. He was everything I wanted. Every _single_ thing. 

I moaned and bit his neck softly when he worked another finger up into my pussy, fucking me steadily on two fingers now, stretching me and making me clench up around them. "Yugyeom...oh, god, baby...that feels so _good_..." I whimpered out, gasping as he nuzzled into my neck, kissing and sucking on my skin while he fucked me a little harder on his fingers. 

"Mmm...that's right, babe...cum for me, Bria..." he growled, nipping my earlobe as he fucked me harder on his fingers, scissoring them now. I gasped and tensed all at once, crying out my pleasure into his mouth while I came around his fingers. It was the most intense pleasure I'd ever had, all I could do was shake and moan as he held me down in his bed, fucking me on his fingers relentlessly, not letting me come down, growling out his praise into my neck while my orgasm seemed to go on and on forever. 

When I finally started to relax, he took his hand away, sitting me up slightly and kissing me while he pulled my shirt over my head, laying me back and kissing my collar bones as he pulled my bra away from my breasts, exposing me to his view. He sat up and just looked at me hungrily, leaning down to kiss and suck on my nipples, one after the other, as his hands worked my leggings and panties down over my hips. 

"God, you're so soft and sexy..." he praised me, looking up into my eyes as I lifted up, helping him wiggle me out of my panties and leggings while he touched and kissed my breasts, making the aching need intensify between my legs. 

"Yugyeom...oh, god..." I moaned out, lost in the pleasure he was giving me as he kissed down my abdomen, gently parting my thighs and laying down between them as he started rubbing circles into my clit again. 

"That feels good...I like that too, babe...you have no idea how good you look, right now...such a beautiful girl...so sexy and wet for me" he growled out, kissing my inner thighs and sliding those same two fingers back up inside of me, making me quake and shiver as I rocked my hips. "Mm...you have to hold still for me, baby...I want to eat this pretty little pink pussy just right...make my sexy girl cum all over me again..." he murmured, locking eyes with me as he gripped my ass with his free hand, stabilizing me as he slowly came in to lay soft little kisses against my clit while he fucked me on his fingers. 

"Oh, god...oh my god..." I whimpered out, squirming against his mouth as he started kissing and lapping at my clit and folds, working a third finger up inside of me, stretching me and preparing me for his size while he pleasured me, seeming pleased with the mess he was making of me while he touched me. 

"Your little pussy is so sweet, babe" Yugyeom murmured, picking up the pace with his fingers, chuckling when my pussy started clenching up again. "I love eating you" he said, diving back down and sucking hard on my clit, removing his fingers and snaking his tongue up inside of me, the roughness pushing me over the edge as he rubbed my clit and fucked me on his tongue while I came for him again, losing my mind and gripping the bedding while I moaned for him, saying his name over and over again while his tongue moved inside of me. 

I relaxed back in a heap, panting and blissed out, leaning down and pulling him up to kiss me, loving how he immediately complied, crawling up my body and propping himself above me as he messaged his lips against mine, growling when I reached down to message his hardness through his pants again. "Take these off for me, Yugyeom...I want to see you" I said softly, locking eyes with him as he nodded, swallowing hard and sitting up long enough to open his pants and take them off, along with his boxers. 

My eyes widened a little as I saw his cock for the first time. He was really big...and leaking for me already, a fact I couldn't help but be pleased with. I loved that he was just as turned on as I was. I wanted him in the worst way...

He came back down and cuddled me into him again, gasping when I reached down and wrapped my hand around his cock, using his precum to lubricate my palm while I jacked him off slowly, kissing his jaw and his neck while he shuddered and groaned, fucking my palm slowly. "f--fuck, babe...that feels amazing...your little hand is...oh, god..." he groaned, fucking my palm a couple more times and then taking my hand away. 

I gave him a questioning look and he just smiled, kissing me deeply. "That's not where I want to cum for you, babe...and I know you have at least one more orgasm in you...I want to fuck you senseless..." he whispered, kissing me as he moved between my legs. "I want to fuck your tight little pussy while you moan for me...and then I want to feel you tighten up and cum for me, all over my cock, Bria...and then I'll cum. Then I'll please myself. Only after I've given you the very best, beautiful" he said, his eyes deep and hungry as he kissed me affectionately, making me shiver at his dirty words. 

I closed my eyes and relaxed into the bed, running my fingers through his hair as he kissed and sucked on my neck, his hands messaging my breasts while he ground his naked cock into me, getting it wet with my juices, teasing me and making me moan and rock my hips into him. He kissed me deeply as he slowly sunk his cock into me, stretching me slowly, being gentle, taking his time as he caressed my jaw, smiling down into my eyes, conveying all the warmth and sweetness in the world as he finally sunk all the way inside of me. 

He sighed deeply and just kissed me, running his fingers through my hair as I adjusted to the foreign sensation of having him inside of me. It felt good...god, _so fucking good_...but I was glad he was taking his time. I loved that he was being careful, that he cared if he hurt me. 

I whimpered a little and wrapped my arms around him, stroking his back as he started moving in and out slowly, in long, deep thrusts, seeming to love the sounds of pleasure he was earning from me. "So tight, sweet girl...jesus, you feel so good, Bria...god, you're so fucking _perfect_ " he praised me, groaning when I started rocking my hips into him, encouraging him as he fucked me a little harder, pressing me down into his bed while he rode me. I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me, gripping my ass under us, in the bed, and holding me still as he started fucking me harder, making me cry out in pleasure over and over again, as he fucked his big cock right against my g-spot. I couldn't do anything but cling to him as he took my pussy hard, growling out his pleasure as he drove me closer and closer to the edge. 

"Yes, babe...give me this wet little virgin pussy...cum hard for me" he growled out, his dirty words sending shivers down my spine and pushing me over the edge as I screamed out my pleasure, biting his shoulder to keep from waking the neighbors as he got me off, fucking me hard and deep, letting me feel all of him as he pounded into me, kissing my neck and shoulder and growling out his praise and encouragement as I came around his cock, just like he'd asked me to. 

When I started to relax a little, he gripped my thighs, kissing me deeply. "Wrap these sexy legs around me, babe" he whispered, growling out his pleasure and throbbing inside of me when I locked my thighs around his waist, thrusting my hips up to meet him as he started fucking me hard again, making me moan his name while he rode me, chasing his orgasm, needing to cum as badly as I had. 

"That's right, Yugyeom...fill me up, baby...you've fucked me so well...let me give you what you need" I moaned in his ear, kissing it and blowing gently into it while he fucked me. He groaned loudly and buried his cock deep inside of me, crushing me into his chest and growling while he pumped me full of his cum, making me feel so completely wanted and...god, _so_ good, I couldn't even articulate how I was feeling. 

"Mm...Bria...you wreck me, babe" he whispered, smiling down into my face, the sweetness in his eyes making me choke up a little. "You were so good, for me, babe...so good" he praised me, pulling out and laying soft, sweet little kisses all over my face and down my neck as he spooned me into him in his bed. 

"That was so amazing, Yugyeom..." I said softly, giggling a little when his eyes lashes tickled my neck while he nuzzled into me. 

"Being psychometric is great" he said, making me laugh. "It's amazing to feel so close to you, to know that you don't regret anything....to feel how satisfied I've made you, on top of how good I'm feeling..." he trailed off, making me smile big. 

We slept like that all night, locked together, complete.

________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning and got up to pee, whimpering out quietly at the soreness between my legs. I hadn't thought about the aftermath...but it had been so worth it. I smiled a little to myself, gazing fondly at Yugyeom, still sleeping soundly in his bed. Last night had been amazing. I couldn't believe that I wasn't a virgin anymore...but it was so good to know that I had more nights like last night to look forward to. 

I gingerly got up, making a little sound of pain, as I made my way to the bathroom. I realized, as I was washing my hands, that I'd forgotten about Georgie, but since he hadn't woken me up, I had to assume that he'd taken refuge elsewhere. He was probably sleeping with Jackson. There was a thought that made me smile. They were insta-friends. I loved that my sweet little floof had someone else in the house who loved him as much as I did. It made me feel less guilty for staying with Yugyeom last night. 

I smiled as Yugyeom came up behind me, sliding his arms around me and kissing my neck softly, grinning at me in the mirror, the warmth in his eyes making me soft inside. "How are you this morning, babe?"he asked, his voice husky from sleep. 

I grinned. "I'm great" I said, and his brow furrowed. 

"You're pretty sore, huh?" he asked, hugging me a little closer, looking like he felt guilty. 

"It's ok, baby...I had a great time..." I said, hoping he was picking up more than just that I was sore with his gifts, as he held me against his chest. 

He smiled and turned me, giving me a bunch of sweet little playful, soft kisses, as he held me in his arms. "I would love to stay with you this morning, but I have work, so I kinda need to get ready..." he said, looking pouty, like he really didn't want to go, making me laugh. 

"I didn't know you had a job" I said. "What do you do?" I asked, giving him a curious look, and snuggling into his chest for one more hug. He was so warm and sexy and...wow, just everything. 

He chuckled and kissed my hair, holding me close, sighing in contentment. "I'm a checker at the grocery store down the road" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not the most glamorous gig, but it helps me have pocket money. I'm glad I have it" he said, kissing me softly when I smiled up at him. "Especially now" he added. "I have a beautiful girlfriend who I want to take out and spoil" he said, making me giggle. 

"You don't have to spend money to spoil me, Yugyeom" I said. 

"I know...but I want to" he said, making me soft all over inside. I was sore, but I wished we had more time this morning...I was a total hoe for this sexy man. 

He chuckled, clearly having picked up on that last thought. "We have all the time in the world, babe..." he said, kissing me one last time before pushing me toward the door to my room. "Now quit distracting me" he teased, grinning big, his eyes sparkling. "I have to get ready for work" he said, making me laugh as I left the room. 

I went into my room and sat on my bed, deciding to wait for him to be done showering before I went back in there to clean up, myself. I probably really _was_ distracting him, and I didn't want to be the cause of a single negative thing in his life. I smiled to myself as I picked out fresh clothes for after my shower, anxious to check on Georgie. I was also starving, my tummy doing flips and flops, bugging me to eat something. It wasn't until I heard the shower turn off, that I remembered that I'd forgotten to ask anyone about that damn door upstairs. 

I headed into the bathroom to clean up, bent on finding out about that door from the first person I saw who wasn't Agatha. She clearly knew more about it than she was saying, and didn't want me messing with it. While part of me felt bad for sneaking around behind her back, I was just too curious not to ask questions. Besides...the way that I'd felt... _called_...had felt personal. Whatever was up with that door seemed to want _me_ to figure it out.

 


	8. Mysteries

I skipped down the stairs feeling light and happy after the night I had just spent with Yugyeom. He was so... _everything_. I wasn't sorry that I'd slept with him. It wasn't like I'd been _saving_ myself, but that also didn't mean that I wanted to throw my v-card away on just anyone. What we had seemed to be kind of...I didn't even know, but it made me feel warm inside, and I liked it. 

Yugyeom had kissed me goodbye outside our doors before he'd gone off to play grocery boy, and I was now off in search of food. I wandered down into the kitchen and snared myself some toast, sitting at the breakfast bar next to Youngjae, smiling a greeting to him, and Jimin and Bambam, who were sitting on the opposite side. 

"You look like you had a _good_ night" Bambam teased, making me laugh a little and blush. Jimin's eyes widened and he leaned in, taking my face in his hands. 

"Oh...my...god!!" he nearly squealed at me, looking me over, as if inspecting me for damages. "Are you ok?" he asked, his face serious. I giggled and pulled away a little. 

"I'm...really good" I said, giving Jimin a little smile and grinning at Bambam. 

"How was it? Tell me all about it!" Jimin demanded, leaning in for the details. 

"Not _here_ , Jimin!" I giggled out. "Besides...a lady doesn't tell" I said, making everyone laugh as I primly nibbled on the corner of my toast and looked away. I could tell that Youngjae got the gist of the conversation, even if he could only hear half of it. 

"So what does everybody have going on today?" I asked, looking around the group.

"I have to push off here in a minute to head to school" Youngjae said, "but JB is still busy sleeping, as per his usual, and Jackson and Mark have class today, too" he added. 

"You all go to school?" I asked, mildly envious. I'd been planning to save up a little for college before everything had kind of....taken a turn. 

"I'm in school for performing arts" Youngjae said, smiling big, his giant smile lighting up the room a little bit. I couldn't help but smile back. "Jackson and Mark are in the same program, but they're rappers, not vocalists like I am" Youngjae added, seeming proud. 

"I'd love to hear you sing, sometime" I said, really meaning it as I spotted Georgie, and went over, putting food and fresh water in his little feeder for him. "Jimin is an amazing singer, too" I said, over my shoulder. "It's a shame that you can't hear him..."I lit up a little and smiled at Youngjae, as I patted Gerogie and returned to my seat, "but I have albums that he made when he was alive! Just find me, when you have time, and I'll let you listen" I said, smiling proudly over at Jimin, who blushed and laughed a little when Bam reached over and stroked his back. 

"So how did _your_ night go, guys?" I asked, waggling my brows teasingly, deciding Bam needed a dose of his own medicine. To be honest, I hadn't really been aware if they were even still on the other couch by the time Yugyeom had taken me upstairs last night. 

Bambam smiled down at where he was holding Jimin's hand on the counter top, and Jimin laughed softly. "It was...really good" he said, giving a sidelong grin to Jimin who was radiating _mood_ vibes. I giggled a little. 

"You guys are super cute together" I said, smiling between the two of them. 

"I gotta go guys, see you later" Youngjae said, fist-bumping Bam and holding his hand out to the spot where he imagined Jimin was sitting, making me laugh as he side-hugged me. 

"Bye!" we all called. 

We sat in companionable silence for a minute before the whole business with the mysterious door resurfaced in my head. "Um...guys...can I ask you a question?" I said, looking at them hopefully.

"You kinda just did, honey" Jimin said, making me wrinkle my nose at him.

"Bad joke, Jiminie....bad, _bad_ joke" I said, giving him a pained look and giggling when he flipped me the bird. 

"Sure, go ahead" Bambam said, leaning forward a little, interested. 

"Well...when Agatha gave me a tour of the place yesterday I saw this door down a short hallway, kind of by the corridor that leads to all the bedrooms?" I said, unsure why I was so nervous. Bambam and Jimin both nodded for me to continue. I cleared my throat and picked up Georgie, petting him and snuggling him into me when I felt him snuffling at my feet. "Hey, buddy" I cooed, smiling and kissing his soft fur as he wagged his tail and puppy smiled at me. Jimin and Bam cleared their throats in unison, reminding me I'd been in the middle of a story. 

I gave them an apologetic look and continued. "Anyway, when I asked Agatha about it, she just brushed it off and said that it was a storage room that she kept locked to keep JB's cats out...but it..." I sighed in frustration and looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to sound crazy, and also not knowing exactly how to phrase what I'd experienced with that door. 

"Just take your time, hun" Bambam said, reaching across the bar and squeezing my hand as Jimin came around and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. 

"Yeah, Aubs. Just breath, sweetie" Jimin said soothingly, squeezing me a little and smiling down at me reassuringly from where he stood at my side. 

I nodded. "So...I was looking at this door and it was kind of... _pulsing_ with energy...and I felt like there was something on the other side of it that was calling to me for help. I felt like something was trapped on the other side, and wanted me to free it, or something..." I said, shaking my head, baffled by the whole thing myself. 

"Hmm...I've never experienced that with that door, myself" Bambam said, furrowing his brows and thinking about it. "I mean...I've never been in there, but it was more just because I wasn't interested in some stale old storage room. When I look at the door, it's just a door to me" he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Do you want in there?" Jimin asked, giving me a serious look. "Because you know I'm your man" he said, giving me a mischievous grin, his sparkly eyes disappearing into slits when he smiled big, showing off his killer cuteness. 

What he said was true. Jimin could get in anywhere, because he wasn't corporeal the way that living people were. I'd noticed that the door looked like it was locked with a deadbolt, something else that was weird about it. All of the other doors in this house had old time locks that would open with skeleton keys. I smiled over at Jimin. 

"Ok, buddy" I said, nudging him playfully. "It opens with a deadbolt...so it should be pretty easy for you to just get on the other side and turn. Lets go snooping" I said, giving him a conspiratorial wink that made him laugh and almost fall over. 

"Ok, _never_ do that again" Bambam said, cackling so hard he almost fell off of his stool. 

"When should we go?" Jimin asked, sitting back down next to Bam. 

"Well...I know Agatha has a bridge game that she goes to pretty regularly with the ladies from her sewing circle..." Bam said. "What day is today?" he asked. 

"Monday" I said, laughing when Jimin shrugged his shoulders. He was a spirit, he literally had _no_ use for calendars. 

"Ok, that's perfect" Bam said, smiling between Jimin and I. "She'll definitely have her bridge game this afternoon. Once she leaves, we can go take a peak" he said. 

"But...what if there's something spooky in there and we end up being those people that unleash the demon on the house, like in the horror movies?" I asked.

Bambam laughed. "Please, honey...those people are always the _least_ interesting characters in the movie" he said, grinning over at Jimin who was nodding in smug agreement. "We could _never_ be _those_ dull bitches" he added, making me giggle. 

"Ok then...this afternoon" I said, smiling at them. "Thanks guys" I added, making them both grin at me. 

"Of course, hun" Bam said, giving me a fond smile. 

"Anything for my BSLF (best straight living friend)" Jimin said, making me laugh. 

"I'm going to go to the office and see if there are any interesting jobs posted in the online want adds" I said, standing and blowing them kisses as I left the room. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the rest of the morning combing through the want adds. There were a few hopeful ones that I wrote down to call on. One for a waitress in a local dinner, and another was for a receptionist at the law firm on this side of town. Both jobs paid minimum wage, but I figured that now that I was living at The Academy, I would be able to save most of my earnings and maybe even start taking some classes at the community college in the fall. 

I hadn't noticed that Agatha had come into the room until she leaned over my shoulder, startling me so badly that I yelped and turned in the chair suddenly enough to almost tip over. She laughed, her soft grey eyes sparkling impishly. "I'm sorry, dear, I didn't mean to startle you" she said, not seeming sorry, more amused that she'd scared me, which was like her. She was easy going and always enjoyed a laugh, I could get behind that. 

I smiled sheepishly. "It's ok. I was just really into this job search I've been doing" I said, showing her what I'd written down, as well as the college courses I'd been looking at, that were still on the computer screen. Agatha nodded, but her brow furrowed a little bit. "Dear..." she started, trailing off as if picking her words carefully, "I wonder if that isn't a bit...premature?" she said, sitting on a little stool to the side of the computer desk and looking at me earnestly. 

I gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?" I asked, honestly not understanding why she would have a problem with me working and going to school, when it seemed like everyone else in the house already did. 

Agatha shook her head and took my hand gently. "No dear, I think that your plans are just fine" she reassured me, giving me a fond smile. "It's just that I worry that it may be too soon for you to go back out into the world" she said. "The police may still be looking for you to question you about...the incident that happened shortly before we met" she said gingerly. 

I shook my head. "Agatha, I appreciate your concern, but I didn't do anything" I said, leaning in and giving her a level look, straight into her eyes. "The worst that can happen is that they question me, I play dumb, and they are suspicious, but they still don't have any evidence, and I'm in the clear" I said, feeling confident that this was so. The fact was that I _hadn't_ killed that piece of shit who had been attacking me. I was _innocent_. As far as I was concerned, there was no reason for me to hide.

Agatha nodded and smiled at me, sitting up a little straighter and patting my hand as she stood. "I admire your gumption, young lady" she said, seeming to really mean it. "Go out there and live your life, and the devil take the hind-most" she said, giving me a cheeky smile as she breezed out of the room. "I'm off to my game, dear, tell the others they're on their own for dinner tonight" she called over her shoulder, her musical laughter trailing through the house behind her as she walked out, and closed the big front door behind her. 

Bambam slunk around the corner not 2 seconds after the front door had closed, Georgie at his heels, looking like an operative in a bad spy movie, sticking to the wall, all in black, truly playing the part. I smiled at him, loving him more and more, the more I got to know him. "Ok, 007" I giggled out sending him an amused smile.

"Gotta be in character, hun" he said, grinning at me and adjusting his completely unnecessary shades, as Jimin rolled up beside him.

I was pleased to see that at least Jimin looked like his normal self...but then again, only 3 of the people in this house, including me, could actually see him, so....I grinned at Jimin and sent him a finger wave. "You ready?" I asked, standing and looking between the two guys.

Bam nodded, shifting his shades a little bit so that he could see, as we all filled out of the room, towards the stairs and the weird door. It wasn't _at all_ bright in the house, right now. I wasn't ashamed to admit that I was going to fall over laughing if Bam tripped over something because he insisted on 'being in character'.

As we made our way up the stairs and down the short hallway, I began to have that same eerie, _tugging_ sensation that I had gotten the first time I had seen the door. I looked at the door and it pulsed with the same energy as before, drawing me in, _enticing_ me. I could practically _hear_ whatever was on the other side reaching out to me for help. The question was weather or not it would be wise to comply...

I looked to Bambam and Jimin, who were walking with me, unfazed. "Do you feel anything weird here?" I asked. Bam and Jimin both shrugged their shoulders, but Georgie backed away a little and started growling, giving me serious pause. Georgie _never_ growled.... _what the hell was behind that door?_ I walked closer, placing the palm of my hand against the door. It was warm...like there was a fire on the other side. I furrowed my brows and tried the knob, knowing that the door would be locked, I could see the keyhole for the deadbolt, but figured, what the hell. It didn't budge of course. 

I turned to Jimin and smiled a little at his cocky attitude as he playfully polished his knuckles and sauntered toward the door, planning to be showy and walk through it, before unlocking it for us from the other side. I bent down and gave Georgie some reassuring pets, hoping to quiet his growling, but not having much success. I looked back after Jimin and my eyes widened as he walked right into the door and hit the solid object in exactly the same way I would, if I were to try that. 

He yelped and fell back a little and Bam pulled him into his arms, every inch the concerned boyfriend, inspecting him for damage. "Oh my god, Jiminie! Are you ok, baby?" he asked, his brow furrowed with worry. 

Jimin blinked and stood up straighter, walking toward the door, studying it. "I've never had this happen before" he said, looking to Bambam and I incredulously. "I can go _anywhere_! What the hell is going on!" he asked, seeming genuinely pissed off, like this was a personal assault on his 'ghostliness', or whatever. "There's some kind of barrier here" he said, shaking his head and leaning against the wall a little way away from the door. 

"You can go anywhere, but not through there..." Bambam said, looking puzzled and then making a weird choking noise, going down on his knees in the carpeted corridor, his eyes rolling back so just the whites where visible, as he shook. Jimin and I were instantly on our knees beside him, trying to snap him out of whatever this was, trying to help in any way we could. He looked like he was in pain....

He finally relaxed and then opened his eyes again, thankfully seeming like he was tired, but ok. "You guys..." he said, almost fearfully. "C-could one of you check the floor boards right in front of the door, please...." he said, pointing to the area he had in mind. He leaned forward and rubbed his temples. "Visions always giving me a _giant_ fucking headache" he moaned, making me hug him and smooth his hair. 

Jimin was already over prying at boards with his fingers, finally making a little sound of triumph as one came up. He reached into the little space beneath the loose board and came up with a modern looking key, brandishing it over his head like the trophy it was. I smiled big. "That's it!" I almost squealed, giving Bambam an excited look. He smiled and nodded, grimacing at the pitch of my excitement. I gave him an apologetic look and walked to take the key from Jimin, leaving Georgie to nuzzle him and try to comfort him, while I went over to my amazing BGGF.

"Jiminie, you are a freaking _genius_ " I praised him, kissing his cheek and smiling elatedly. 

"Hey, _I'm_ the one who had the damn vision" Bam said grumpily, making us both smile, as Jimin helped him back to his feet. 

"And you're amazing and talented and sexy" Jimin cooed, making him smile as he kissed his cheek. 

"Ok, so let's try this puppy out" I said, walking back over to the door, feeling nervous now, registering Georgie's low growls over my shoulder as he stood with the guys. 

"Yoohoo! I'm home early kids!" I heard Agatha breezily call from the living room, nearly at the foot of the stairs. 

_Shit._

All of our eyes widened as I scrambled to replace the key in the hole and make the board look undisturbed. I wasn't going to make it. She was going to know we'd been up to something when she saw us leaving this hallway. This was the only door it lead to. _Fuck._

I scrambled for an excuse, but I was unexpectedly saved by JB, who walked up to Agatha and put an arm over her shoulders before she could walk up the stairs, turning her back to us, and giving us just enough time to scurry out of the hallway. "Welcome home, eomma" he said, giving her a warm smile and giving us a _'hurry the fuck up'_ kind of look, over her shoulder. 

"What are you doing home so soon?" he asked, leading her off into the living room. 

"My game was canceled" I could faintly hear her telling JB, as Bam and Jimin went to his room, and I went to mine. 

Why would JB save us like that? How could he know he needed to? I sat on my bed and furrowed my brows. Then it came to me. He was precognitive. Maybe he'd gotten a flash of something? I made a mental note to myself to ask him about it the next time we were alone. Maybe whatever he had seen could help me in some way. Either way, I owed him big time thanks. He'd saved my ass. I didn't even want to think about what Agatha would have said and done if she'd caught me snooping. I really was just curious, and part of me felt really bad about sneaking around behind her back. Oh well, though. Something was going on. I knew for certain now. Why else would the key to that door be hidden under a loose floor board like that? 

I looked up when there was a gentle knock on my door and called for whoever it was to come in. I smiled warmly and stood up when I saw that it was Yugyeom, back from his day of work. "Hey, babe" he said, pulling me into his arms and kissing me softly, smiling down into my eyes. "How's my girl?" he asked, making me warm inside. He'd just called me his girl...I loved that. 

I grinned and pecked his lips again, loving the feeling of being held. "How was your day?" I asked, guiding him over to sit on my bed with me. He smiled and held my hand as we sat. 

"It was good...I was wondering if you wanted to go some place with me tonight, though?" he asked, his pretty eyes sparkling and warm as they glowed down at me. 

"Sure" I said. I looked down at the simple jeans and top I was wearing. "Do I need to change? What are we doing?" I asked, standing up, preparing to go and fix myself up for him. 

He grinned and shook his head, standing with me and not releasing my hand. "You look beautiful, and what you're wearing is perfect" he said mysteriously. 

"Where are we going?" I repeated my question, grinning up at him as he held me in his arms. I'd missed him all day. How cheesy. I giggled at the though. 

"It's a surprise, giggles" he teased, making me play slap him. "Come on" he said, giving me a sexy little grin and leading me out the door by my hand.

 


	9. Starry Skies

Yugyeom was quiet on the car ride over, seeming relaxed and happy, a content little smirk on his full, enticing lips while he drove us to wherever we were going. I was a teensy bit irritated that he wouldn't tell me, but I also loved surprises, so this was ok. I was more than happy to relax in his car, riding shotgun with his palm on my knee.             

When we started to head farther out of town, rather than into it, my curiosity grew even more. "Are you sure you won't tell me where we're going?" I asked, giving him big eyes. 

He smirked and squeezed my leg. "As sexy as it is when you look like that, I'm not saying a word until we get there" he said, grinning big out the windshield when I huffed looking out my window. 

Yugyeom turned the car down a narrow dirt road, his eyes sparkling with excitement as we began to wind our way up a...well, it wasn't exactly a mountain...more like a butte. As he wound our way up the bute, big hill, mini-mountain, whatever, I could see the city below us, all of the twinkling lights seeming to be lit just for my viewing pleasure. I couldn't help but sigh in admiration of it's beauty, causing Yugyeom to chuckle and grin over at me fondly as he continued to drive. 

There was a little parking lot at the top, and he parked, turning off the car. "Ready?" he asked, his eyes sparkling like an excited little boy. I couldn't help but smile, nodding enthusiastically. He leaned in and kissed me softly, smiling into my eyes when he pulled away. God...he was such an amazing kisser. I'd never get used to it. 

He hopped out of the car and loped around on his long legs to my side, opening my door and helping me out. Then he opened the trunk and took out a big basket. I lit up. "Yugyeom! Are we doing a night time picnic?!" I nearly squealed, loving the idea so much that all I could do was skip happily along behind him as he just smiled in response, leading me over to the edge of the nearby rise, and setting out the blanket and all of the goodies that he'd brought for us to enjoy. 

As I topped the rise, I'd thought nothing could be more beautiful and idyllic than the view that I'd had of the city lights on our way up the bute...I was so wrong. Not only could I see the entire city from here, but we were far enough out of town to be able to look straight up and appreciate the stars, glowing down on us as a gentle breeze kept the night are from growing stagnant. I walked a little closer to the guard rail, just admiring the view, taking it all in. 

My heart swelled with affection for this wonderful guy who'd been thoughtful enough to take me up here, and I grinned big and relaxed back into his chest as I felt him wrap his strong, warm arms around my waist. "Thank you for taking me up here, Yugyeom" I said sweetly, craning my neck around and grinning up at him. "This is perfect" I said on a happy sight, absorbing the musical sound of his pleased chuckle as he held me in his arms and enjoyed the view with me. 

"You hungry, babe?" he asked, reminding me that I actually really was. I turned in his arms and he leaned down to kiss me again, holding me close and cradling me in his arms while he messaged his lips against mine. There was no demand and no heat...just sweetness and the feeling of closeness, the strengthening of our bond that had seemed to grow so quickly and inexplicably. I couldn't account for the adamant feeling of rightness that I had when I was with him, and I didn't care to examine it too closely. It was like a soap bubble...beautiful and full of magic, but it could pop at the slightest provocation. 

He pulled away and took my hand, leading me back over to where he had set out the feast of pasta salad, BLT sandwiches, and champagne. I was seriously impressed with the way that he had even thought to bring little flat surfaces to place the candle sconces on, washing the whole scene in a romantic, warm lighting that made him look even more handsome and enticing. 

"Wow...I can't believe you did all of this for me" I said softly, looking down into my lap as I sat on the blanket and Yugyeom settled down next to me, grinning in a proud way. 

"You deserve it, babe" he said sweetly. I smiled and looked at the food, my stomach rumbling. "Dig in" he invited, gesturing to the food and handing me a paper plate. "I wish I could say I made it myself, but it's catering from the best sandwich shop in town. "They like me there" he said with kind of a sexy little cocky smirk. I giggled. 

"Ahh...I see. Teasing the counter girls to get freebees, huh?" I giggled out as I got my food, smiling over my shoulder at him as he did the same. 

"Nah...just you" he said softly, biting his lip a little as his eyes regarded me in a way that made me hot, but also made me feel completely admired. I'd never been looked at quite the way that Yugyeom looked at me. 

We sat there, our knees touching, and smiled at each other, chattering about our days and things we had in common, as we ate. It turned out that we had lots of things in common. We liked the same movies, had similar taste in music, he despised relish just like I did....it was really nice to just sit with him and learn new things about him. I felt close to him, and this was honestly already the best date I'd ever been on. Not that I'd been on many. It's hard to get close to people when you have to conceal major information about who you are...

I started with a little jolt as I realized that I hadn't told him about the door, yet. I started to, but then I got the weirdest feeling....it was foreboding so intense that I almost bit my tongue with my desire not to tell him...what the hell? 

Yugyeom furrowed his brows and looked at me closely. "What were you going to say, babe?" he asked, searching my eyes for information I wasn't giving him. I swallowed, deciding that this was idiotic, and told him everything. I told him all about the door and the feelings it evoked in me, all about how I felt like it was calling me...ending with my little trip up there with Jimin and Bambam earlier. When I was done, I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd done something irreversibly wrong...something that was going to have awful repercussions in the future...

I shook my head and shivered a little, and Yugyeom draped his coat over my shoulders, smiling warmly at me. "Cold, babe?" he asked, his eyes pools of warmth and...just...perfection. He was perfect for me. "When are you guys going next? I want to be there...I should be there" he said, sounding protective and worried. It was nice...and sweet...and hot. I loved it, pushing the feeling of wrongness out of my mind. I shook my head, refusing to let the idiotic and unfounded feelings I was having, hold sway over this wonderful night. I was going to focus on this sexy guy who had been so thoughtful and sweet to me tonight. 

"So tell me, beautiful...what was I seeing when I saw a sky like this the last time I touched you before I went to work?" Yugyeom asked, smiling fondly at me and holding my hand, his fingers laced in between mine. I raised my brows a little, thinking about what he could have seen, and then smiling softly as it came to me, just drifting in his eyes as the candle light reflected in their warm depths.

"Well...the last time I saw a sky like this...I was probably 17 years old. I was coming up on my 18th birthday and I felt stifled at the convent" I said softly, remembering as Yugyeom pulled me down to lay with him on the blanket and gaze up at the sky. 

"The convent?" he asked gently, snuggling me into his side as we stared up at the stars. 

"My parents sent me there when I was about 8...it was in France. It was an ok place to grow up, I guess...but I was a rebellious teenager in an all girls school..." I said, laughing softly when he squeezed my side a little bit, his palm resting there warmly. 

"Go on" he encouraged, kissing my hair. 

"So anyway, I was feeling rebellious, so I jumped out a second story window one night, after the nuns had done their 11pm bed check, the last one of the night" I said softly, looking up at the sky as I remembered, enjoying the feeling of his firm arm behind my head. "I got out, and realized that I didn't really know where I was going...so I just kind of wandered around in the country side. I was stupid, and I could have been killed by the wildlife...I mean, we were way out in the middle of nowhere. There were probably bears and mountain lions...but all I cared about was the sensation of freedom..." I trailed off.

I glanced up over and up at Yugyeom, blushing deeply when I realized that he was gazing at me, not at the sky, the look of warmth and sweetness on his face almost too much for me, right now. It was more than I deserved, or had ever hoped to have from a guy...I cleared my throat and continued. "Anyway, I ended up sitting on a hill very similar to this one, gazing up at the stars all night" I said. 

"That's a nice story" Yugyeom said softly, kissing my hair again. 

I nodded and then laughed softly. "Yeah, well...I'll leave out the ending, where I fell asleep, woke up with poison ivy, and was confined for the last 2 months until the nun's could kick me out for being 18" I said, smiling up at him as he laughed softly with me. 

"Silly girl" he teased, grinning down at me as he rolled slightly so he was leaning over me, kissing me softly. 

I wrapped my arms up around his neck and pulled him in a little closer, tilting my head to deepen the kiss. I just wanted to be closer to him...I just wanted him. All the time. I felt like he was supposed to be touching me. When his hands wandered down my sides to my ass, cupping it and grinding me into the hardness in his pants I smiled against his lips and snuggled in closer. He was supposed to be with me like this....he was the only one who ever was...I sighed into the kiss as the feeling of belonging and rightness washed over me again, making me unafraid to be needy and sexy with him. 

I whimpered softly as he pressed me back into the blanket a little and kissed my jaw and then my neck, messaging my tummy with his hand as he kissed and sucked on the sweet spots he'd learned about last time we'd been alone together. "You're so sexy..." his husky voice drifted into my ears as his hand slid up inside of my shirt, messaging my breasts and making me moan quietly, arching up into his touch. "I want you" he said softly, teasing and rubbing my nipples while he gently nipped my earlobe. "Tell me you want me, babe...I need to hear your pretty voice say my name" he said, pulling back and looking down into my eyes. "Say it" he almost dared me, biting his lip and smoldering down at me. 

I licked my lips as I looked up at him, running my palms up his chest and around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his neck while he hovered over me. "I want you, Yugyeom...please don't tease me..." I said softly, giving him big eyes as he grinned, swooping down to claim my lips as he cradled me in his arms, his kisses just as sweet, but more demanding now, as he thrust his tongue into my mouth, greedily swallowing my moans of pleasure as he slipped his hand into my jeans, messaging my core through my panties as we lay on the blanket under the stars. 

"Mm...I love how wet you are, right now, babe..." he whispered against the skin of my neck, sucking on the places he liked as I reached down and unbuttoned my pants. I loved his sexy little chuckle and how he smiled against my lips as I eagerly helped him get them off of me, leaving me in just my panties from the waist down. "These, too?" he asked, making me shake as he slide his hand into them, seeming the enjoy touching me just as much as I enjoyed being touched, his fingers messaging my clit and folds and making me shake and moan as I lay under him. 

"Please..." I whined out, grinding my core against his fingers, wanting them inside of me while he kissed me and nuzzled my neck. 

"Mm...my sexy girl wants my fingers?" he teased, knowing damn well that I did. 

"You can't play dumb when you're psychometric, baby" I breathed out, giggling breathily when he barked out laughter and then immediately growled, kissing me hard and swallowing my cries of pleasure as he pushed two of his fingers up into my pussy, fucking me steadily on them as he owned my mouth, as well as the rest of me. 

"I want to fuck you right here, Bria...I want to worship you with my body right here, under the stars...hear your sexy little moans as you take my cock over and over again...I always feel so sexy and proud when I make your beautiful body cum..." he growled in my ear, making me cry out and shake as I clung to him, nearing the edge of my orgasm while he fucked me on his fingers a little harder and a little faster. 

"Mmm...Yugyeom...I..." my voice got caught in a moan as I tensed, moaning and arching my back as I clung to him for dear life, my orgasm ripping through me as he growled out his triumph, fucking me hard on his fingers while I came. 

"That's right, sweetie...god, that's so sexy...I could cum in my pants just listening to my beautiful girl get off..." he praised me, holding me tight to his chest until he felt me relax and start coming down, panting and shaking still.

"Yugyeom..." I said softly, leaning up to kiss him as he stared down at me adoringly. 

"Yes, babe?" he asked, gasping a little when I reached down to unbutton his pants. 

"I want you, too..." I said softly, leaning up and kissing and sucking on his neck while he wiggled out of his pants. "I need you to fuck me, baby...just like the other night, in your bed...god, that was so good...make me cum again?" I asked, giggling when he growled and sat up, parting my knees as he got in between my thighs, his hard cock out and standing proudly at attention. 

"You ready for this, beautiful?" he teased, grinning and biting his lip as he smoldered down at me, enjoying the way I moaned and squirmed under him while he teased my slit with the head of his cock, getting it wet with my arousal. My eyes ran up and down his bar torso, gleaming in a combination of moonlight and the warm glow thrown by the candles. I couldn't help but just appreciate his stunning good looks as he teased me. 

"God, you're so sexy...." I whispered out, simply stating what I was thinking, smiling up at him as he grinned and leaned down, kissing me deeply. 

"It's all for you" he said softly, groaning as he pushed into me slowly, stretching my pussy around his size while I moaned for him. "Everything about me is yours now, babe...my _body_ " he said, emphasizing that last word with a snap of his hips that made me cry out as he started thrusting his big cock in and out of my swollen pussy. "You're in my thoughts constantly, Bria...all I want to ever do for the rest of forever is be with you and please you...make you smile...make you moan in ecstasy as I make you cum in my bed...you're all I want, babe" he whispered, grunting out his pleasure as he rode me, the intensity picking up as I moaned, resting my hands on his perfect ass as he fucked me into the blanket. 

"Yugyeom...I'm going to...Oh, god...please..." I whimpered out, moaning as my pussy started spasming, clenching up on his cock as I came nearer and nearer to my high. "Don't stop, baby...Oh, my _god_...." I moaned out, arching my back as he bit my neck gently, growling out his pleasure while I saw white and screamed into his shoulder, cumming hard on his cock while he only increased the intensity, fucking me deep and hard now, pleased that he was making me cum, proud that it had happened so quickly. 

When he felt me relax he stilled inside of me and kissed me deeply, stroking my hair and my cheeks, running his palms all over my body. "Was that good, babe?" he asked, grinning and biting his lip in a way that was so sexy I almost couldn't even handle it. I giggled and nodded, pulling him down to kiss me again, only wanting him to start moving again. I wanted to satisfy him, too, and his cock felt amazing inside of me. 

"I want to try something, babe" he said, smiling down at me. I nodded, basically down for whatever. I trusted him and knew that whatever he had planned was going to be amazing. "Get up on your hands and knees for me, babe..." he murmured, helping me roll over and gripping and messaging my ass as I got into the slightly awkward position. I was shaking at this point. I'd seen this in porn before. It always looked like if felt so good...I couldn't wait. "Anybody ever told you what a nice ass you have?" he teased, leaning over and kissing me as he messaged it. "It's spectacular" he said, making me giggle. 

"So what are you going to do about it?" I challenged, wiggling my ass a little, giggling when he gave it a light slap, the sensation making me moan as my pussy clenched up around nothing.

"I'll show you" he said, coming around behind me and pushing into my very suddenly, making me cry out as he gripped my hips, fucking me from behind, grunting out his pleasure as he rode me. This was so amazing. I was already seeing stars, ready to cum for him again. His cock went so much deeper in this position, and it rubbed against all of the best places inside of me, making me shake and moan for him as he gripped my shoulders, pulled me back against him, pushing into me as deeply as he possibly could go as he fucked me hard and fast now. 

"This is what I'm doing about it, babe" he panted out, leaning down to kiss my back as he fucked me hard and fast. "Your sexy little ass is bouncing for me...god, it's so fucking perfect...and oh..." he groaned out, arching back and snapping his hips into me, caressing my ass and thighs as he fucked me, "your little pussy is so wet and tight...god...you have no idea how hard it is to last for you" he groaned out, making me ache, pushing me harder to cum for him. 

"I'm going to cum...Yugyeom...you're going to make me...oh, fuck..." I moaned out, arching my back as my top half collapsed in the ground, my hands clutching the blanket as I screamed, cumming so hard that I'm amazed I didn't hurt him as I clenched up around his cock ,his growls of pleasure and praise musical in my ears as he fucked me through my orgasm, ramming his big cock into me hard and fast. 

"Oh, fuck....fuck, fuck,fuck...Bria....Oh...." he growled out, snapping his hips up into me one last hard time, and then cumming deep inside of me, his cock throbbing and twitching as he lost it inside of me. 

We both collapsed on the blanket together and he pulled me onto his chest, both of us panting, satisfied, fucked-out, messes. I giggled up at the sky, and he smiled down at me, kissing my hair. "What's so funny, babe?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair while I kissed the place on his chest where my head was resting. 

"Nothing much...just the next time you see starry skies when you touch me...it'll be this memory" I said, giggling again as he laughed softly and leaned down, claiming my lips in a soft, sweet kiss that I felt all the way to my toes. 

"I love that" he said softly, looking down into my eyes. "I want to make so many memories with you, that all I see is happy times between the two of us whenever I touch you" he said softly, really meaning his words, taking my breath away as I looked up at him. 

"Me, too, Yugyeom...me, too" I said softly, resting back against his chest as I just soaked in all of the wonderful things about this perfect night, with this perfect guy.


	10. The Cat's Away

I woke up snuggled into Yugyeom's arms, and it was nice to just enjoy his muscular form pressed into mine. I knew I had things to do today, mainly applying for the jobs I'd found in my search, and walking Georgie, but for right now I just wanted to drift. Yugyeom was so warm and firm...I kissed his bicep and snuggled into his body, burrowing under the covers. I could stay here all day..or at least for a few more minutes, snoozing. 

I smiled into his chest when I felt him stir, tightening his arms around me a bit. I loved the way the muscles in his chest flexed. It was _very_ sexy...I grinned a little and kissed his chest, smiling wider when he grinned and made a pleased little sound for me. I kissed him softly and ran my fingers through his hair, loving how he just let me please myself, and smiled blissfully, his eyes closed, while he snuggled me. 

I ran my finger tips down his chest and abdomen, stopping at the waistline of the boxer shorts he wore...I licked my lips a little as I outlined his cock with my finger tips, kissing his neck and his chest as he finally opened his eyes, trying to pull me back up. I giggled and shook my head, biting my lip up at him in a sexy way. "Nope" I giggled out. "You just lay here and let me have my fun with you...then you can do whatever you want, baby" I purred, loving the fire in his eyes. I could see that I was torturing him as I rubbed his cock, now fully hard for me, through his boxers, kissing my way down his abdomen, as little rumblings of pleasure rolled out of his chest now. 

He licked his lips as he looked down at me, his deep, pretty, eyes hungry as he ran his fingers through my hair. "Bria..." he breathed out, sounding sexy and needy, making me ache for him in a way that only he could. 

I smiled up at him as I kissed his abdomen, looking deeply into his eyes. "I want to suck your cock, Yugyeom....would you like that, baby?" I teased, running my fingers under the waistband of his boxers, but not pulling them down yet, waiting for his response. 

"Oh..." he groaned out, shaking a little now. I loved this. He was usually the one teasing me. I was having fun winding him up for a change. "Please, baby...do it" he whispered out, looking like he was restraining himself from grabbing me and having his way, wanting me to have my fun first. 

I smiled and pulled his boxers down and away from his cock, licking my lips as I looked at it, and then up into his lust filled, hungry, eyes. I encircled his cock with my hand and started slowly stroking his length, loving the sounds of pleasure I earned from him as I laid gentle, soft little kisses on the tip while I did it. "You're so sexy, Yugyeom...you have such a good cock..." I said softly, my voice breathy as I teased myself, too. I was soaking wet for him, but I wanted to please him this way, first. 

I moaned softly as I slowly sunk his big cock into my mouth, keeping my hand at the base to stroke the part that wouldn't fit all the way into my mouth. I loved his growl of pleasure as I did it, and the way his grip tightened on the bedding while I slowly started to bob my head, making little noises as I sucked his cock, letting him know how much I was enjoying it. He made the sexiest sounds, and the look on his face as he watched me blow him was completely pornographic. I'd maybe been a _tiny_ bit nervous that I wouldn't be good, I mean, I'd seen porn, or whatever, but I could tell he was enjoying this immensely, and that made me feel sexy and powerful. 

I picked up the pace a little bit and cupped his balls in my free hand, swirling my tongue and relaxing my throat, gagging a little when he bucked his hips up into me, his growls of pleasure increasing in volume as he throbbed in my mouth and I tasted and swallowed the salty pre-cum he was leaking for me. I pulled off of him and sucked on just the tip of his cock, stroking the rest at a steady pace with my hand, twisting my wrist and wrenching groans and curses from him as he got closer to cumming for me. He was throbbing in my hand, and I knew that he wouldn't last much longer. 

I smiled up at him as I jacked him off and licked my lips, smoldering up at him. His eyes widened and his cock throbbed harder. "Bria...oh, god, babe...you're so sexy...this is so much better than I imagined it" he groaned out, closing his eyes when I jacked him off a little faster, tightening my grip every couple of strokes. 

"Did you imagine me sucking your cock, Yugyeom?" I teased, sucking the tip of his cock again. "Well you deserve all the pleasure I can give you, baby...now I'm going to go back down..." I purred, holding eye contact with him as I kissed the tip of his cock while I jacked him off. "Cum hard for me, baby...I want to swallow for you" I almost whispered, the desire in my voice breaking through my control as I sunk his throbbing cock back into my mouth, sucking hard and taking him deep, letting him gag me as he gently gripped my hair and fucked my mouth. 

I moaned around his cock when he groaned, all of his muscles tensing as he came down my throat, the sounds he made sexy enough to have my pussy clenching up around nothing as I moaned and gagged, swallowing everything he would give me as he bucked his hips and got off for me. When I felt him start to relax, breathing heavy, I pulled off of him, crawling up his body to snuggle again, pleased with his satisfaction. 

I gave a little yelp of surprise as he rolled me over on my back in bed, kissing me hard and pinning me to the mattress. "So you just though I was going to let you do something like that, and not make you cum?" Yugyeom asked, incredulous, as he smiled into my eyes, still looking hot and turned on and...I shivered...he looked predatory. It was sexy as all hell. 

He grinned up at me as he pushed my shirt up, kissing and sucking on the flesh of my breasts, leaving little dark marks and smiling at me as he worked his way down my body. "Yugyeom...you don't have to, baby...I just wanted to please you" I whimpered out, gasping again when he roughly yanked my sleep shorts and panties down to my knees, kissing my hips bones as he held me down with his hands on my hips, not letting me move. 

I helped him wiggle me the rest of the way out of my shorts and panties and he kissed his way back up my thighs, resting his chin on my mound, just above where I needed him the most, already having reduced me to a shaking and needy mess, just from the little he'd done. He grinned up at me and bit his lip. "What you just did for me was amazing, babe...so good that I want to reward my sexy girl for getting me off...I just want to please you, too, beautiful" he said softly kissing my mound and chuckling up at me as he spread my legs a little wider and sunk two of his big, rough fingers, up inside of my pussy, making me whine and clench up around them. "That's right, sweet girl...moan for me...tell me how much you're enjoying this...your little mouth felt so good on my cock...I bet this little pussy was just _clenching_ up as you sucked me off..." he murmured, laying little kisses against my clit now as he fucked me on his fingers, his free hand holding my hip to the bed, not letting me move or squirm like I wanted to. 

I moaned and arched my back a little as he found my g-spot, grinning up at me and licking his lips as he rubbed his fingers against it, making me shake as he drove me to the very edge of my orgasm. "Your little pussy is so wet, babe...so sweet and soft..." he trailed off, licking his lips as he started running his slightly rough tongue all over my clit and folds, fucking me harder with his fingers, making me cry out in pleasure as I tensed and clenched up for him, my need to cum almost painful now. 

"Mmm....Yugyeom...that feels so good, baby...." I moaned out, running my fingers through his hair and tugging slightly as I cried out when he removed his fingers, slipping his tongue up inside of me as deeply as it would go, and rubbing it against my g-spot as he fucked me with it. He growled into my pussy when I pulled his hair and I cried out, arching my back as I came while he ate me and rubbed circles into my clit with his fingers, still wet from being inside of me. 

I completely left the building while I came on his face, and best of all, he let me go, letting me ride his tongue and grind myself into his mouth while he gripped my ass, growling out his pleasure and praise for me into my pussy while I came. It was so intense that all I could do was collapse in a panting heap on the bed and close my eyes, when he pulled away from me, wiping his mouth with the sheets before coming up to me and gathering me into his chest, kissing me deeply and slowly, savoring my mouth now. 

He pulled away and grinned into my eyes, clearly pleased with the job he'd just done, as I giggled up at him, pecking his lips again. "That was fun" I giggled out, making him laugh, too, as he kissed me deeply again, cradling me in his arms like I was precious and special to him. 

"You are, you know" he said, nuzzling my hair as I snuggled into his chest, resting my head and closing my eyes. 

I looked up and gave him a questioning look and he smiled taking his hands away and wiggling his fingers. I giggled understanding that he'd picked up my last thought. "You are precious to me, Bria...all I want to do is take care of you and love you" he said softly into my hair, the sound of my name sounding soft and perfect coming from his lips. I smiled as I soaked in the feeling of rightness again. He was _supposed_ to be saying my name. _Only_ him. _Forever_. 

"I love you, too, Yugyeom" I said quietly, kissing the spot on his chest where my head rested, feeling him smile into my hair as he held me tight. 

"Good...because I don't think I could be ok without you, now" he said, meaning it, and making my eyes water with his sweet words. 

I squished my eyes shut as the blaring of an alarm sounded from the bedside table. He reached over irritably and shut it off, coming back down to snuggle me into him again. I giggled and kissed his lips sweetly a few more times, running my hands through his hair as he smiled against my lips, humming his contentment. "Well...I think you're going to have to do without me for a few hours, Yugs'" I teased, making him grin. "Or call in sick to work" I said, giggling when he rolled over and started tickling me. 

I gasped and kicked, tickling him back as he laughed, until we were both out of breath, and I was worried I was going to pee my pants. He gave me a regretful little grin and kissed my forehead. "I gotta get ready, babe...you can stay in bed, if you want" he said, but I shook my head, getting out of bed after him. 

"I want to...but I have things to do today" I said, cracking my knuckles and stretching on a yawn. 

"Ok, well I'll find you and say goodbye before I leave" he said, making me smile at how adorable and sweet this sexy man could be. 

"Ok, sweetie. See you in a few" I said, blowing him a kiss that he caught and stuck in an imaginary pocket, making me giggle as he closed the bathroom door.

I gathered my hair into a messy bun, got dressed in PJs again, and headed downstairs in search of food. I was familiar enough with everyone that it wasn't awkward for me to be around them in my PJs, first thing in the morning, now. My eyes widened when I registered that everyone was around the actual dining room table today, and everyone was home and present, minus Yugyeom, of course. 

Agatha beamed a warm smile of greeting at me, and patted the chair next to herself. "Good morning, dear!" she said, her soft grey eyes sparkling fondly at me. "Where's Yugyeom?" she asked, looking sad he wasn't down here yet. 

"He's in the shower. He has to work in a little bit" I said, sitting down to the eggs that had been placed on the table for me ahead of time. 

Agatha sighed and looked regretful. "Well, you all are just going to have to tell him for me, then" she said, shaking her head. 

I raised a brow and looked around the room questioningly. What was going on?

Agatha gave me a sad look and squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry to need to be doing this when you've only just gotten here, dear, but I don't have a choice. I've a close friend in Britain that is ailing miserably...I'm going to sit with here for a couple of weeks...I'm worried that she may not pull through this time..." she trailed off, her soft eyes filling with tears. 

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Agatha" I said softly, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder as she waved me off, smiling sadly as she dabbed at the corners of her eyes with a delicate lace hanky. 

"Oh, posh..." she said softly, giving me a fond smile. "Death is a part of life, and all that" she said, standing. "Well, you all know the rules of the house" she said, giving everyone, but especially Jackson, a stern look that made me giggle a little. "The number where I can be reached in an emergency is on the refrigerator...I'll miss you all" she said, smiling lovingly around the group. 

I walked her to the door and she pulled me into a motherly hug. "Take care, dear" she said softly, smiling into my eyes. "And do tell Yugyeom that I'm sorry I missed him this morning" she said. I nodded and smiled as she walked out the door, closing it behind her. 

When I walked back into the dining room, everyone was still there eating, and I sat down and started on my food, as well. When Yugyeom walked in, I pointed to the spot that was laid out for him. He smiled and sat down, digging in immediately. "Worked up an appetite, did you, big guy?" Bambam teased, snicker into Jimin, who was standing to his side, also laughing. 

I laughed softly and looked down at my hands, blushing a little at the soft look that Yugyeom shot me as he chuckled and didn't comment. I cleared my throat. "So, um, guys...Bambam and Jimin and I went up to that locked storeroom..." I started. Everyone's eyes got a little wider, and they leaned in as I told them all about the energy at the door, how I felt called by something, and how whatever it was, seemed to have sent Bambam a vision, showing us where the key was.

"But why would you even need a key when you have Jimin?" JB questioned, giving Bambam and I confused looks.

I shook my head, laughing when I looked over at Jimin, shaking his head sullenly. "That's what Jimin thought, too...but there was some kind of barrier in place. He couldn't go through the wall" I said. 

"It pissed him off, too" Bambam said, giving Jimin a mirthful, but sweet smirk. "He's used to being able to go anywhere he wants. It's never happened before" he added. 

"I bet I could just pop right in" Jackson said, grinning smugly around the room. 

Bambam and I gave him doubtful looks. "I don't know...Jackson...if Jimin couldn't get through, and he's not even corporeal...I'm not sure if you're going to have much luck either" I said gently. 

"Well, we should let him try, at least, right?" Youngjae asked. "It sounds like one of those mystery stories on TV!" he said, clearly excited about the prospect of investigating the door. 

"What if it's something that is locked up for a reason, though" Mark asked, clearly worried in the same way that I was when I'd first become aware that the door was not just a typical door. 

"We'll just have to be careful" I said, biting my lip a little and feeling nervous. "I feel it...even now...it's calling me" I said, looking around the table, making eye contact with all of the others as Jimin came over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me and kissing my hair. I closed my eyes as my BGGF comforted me in a way that was unique to our friendship. Nobody gave hugs like Jimin. "I have to now what's going on...I won't be upset with anyone who doesn't want to go with me. I just...I don't have a choice. I have to go" I said, looking down at my plate of half eaten eggs. 

"Of course we're all going, Bria" Mark said, his soft tone making me look up at him. "We're family now, and we have each other's back" he said. "Right?" he added, looking to the others for confirmation. They all nodded, giving me soft looks that warmed my heart. Finding my people felt amazing after a whole lifetime of being an outcast. All I could do was sig

"So...when are we going to look at the door again?" Jackson asked, an excited, mischievous grin on his face, as he practically bounced in his seat, making me grin at his enthusiasm. "I can't wait to translocate my sexy ass in there and show Jimin who's actually the boss around here" he said, going all fake cocky and earning laughter from the group. Somebody threw a napkin at him, and I cringed, expecting a food fight to break out any second. 

"Jackson gave Bambam, the thrower of the offending napkin, a hard look and sniffed, looking away. "I'm above response to your childish games" he said, all mock huffy. 

"Only because the floors are your chore this week" Youngjae snickered out, making everyone laugh at the outraged look on Jackson's face as he clowned for all of us. Silly boy... 

"Like I said before, lets not go until I'm home tonight" Yugyeom said looking seriously around the room. "I want to be there, too" he added, giving me a protective look that went straight to my heart. 

"Fine, then" Jackson huffed out, sitting back in his chair poutily. Everyone laughed again at his antics, as I got up again and walked Yugyeom to the door. 

"Agatha is gone for a couple of weeks...she just left. Her friend in Britain is sick" I explained, when Yugyeom pulled me into his arms. 

"So the cat's away" he said, a sexy grin on his face as he pulled me in and kissed me.

I giggled and play-slapped his chest, smiling up into his eyes. "See you tonight, baby" I said.

He nodded and kissed me one more time, not releasing me from his arms. "Ok...but stay out of that room until I get home, please?" he asked. I nodded. 

"Ok, I'll wait for you to be there, and we'll all go tonight" I said. 

"Ok. Love you, beautiful" he said softly, making me soft inside at the warmth and softness in his eyes. 

"Love you, too, Yugs'" I said, giggling as he rolled his eyes at the nickname and turned to go, casting one last fond gaze over his shoulder at me as I finger waved and closed the door.

________________________________________________________________________________

I walked slowly toward the door, hand in hand with Yugyeom, feeling that same pulsing, pulling, sensation again, as I got near the door. We'd kept our word and waited for Yugyeom to get home from work, and after he'd had a quick shower, we'd all trooped up the stairs in a group. Even my adorable, sweet little Georgie was in attendance. I didn't have time to do much beside coo at him and give him a couple of pets though. 

I looked around the group with me questioningly. "Is anyone feeling anything?" I asked as we closed in on the door. I was promptly answered, as if on cue, when Georgie bristled against Jackson's legs, and started growling.

"This whole thing is creepy" Mark said, looking pale, as he followed behind Yugyeom and I. 

"True story" JB muttered, clutching Nora into his chest. He'd tried to make her stay downstairs, but for some reason, she'd been adamant about being held and coming with us. Maybe the animals knew things we didn't? When JB and I both tried to ask her what the deal was, she'd only acted like she was just feeling nervous and needy...exactly how Georgie had been acting before he'd started growling. I looked over at her, and she was bristling and growling now, too, as we stepped up to the door. 

I took a deep breath and Jackson walked up to the door. "Ok, I'm going to try translocating in there" he said, sounding excited to try, but I could see the tension in his face. He was a little freaked out about this whole thing, too, even if he was trying to hide it.

I grimaced and gave him a pained look. "Are you sure?" I asked. "You don't even need to do it. We have the key" I said, walking over and retrieving the key to the door from under the floor board. 

"Yeah, man...we don't know what's in there" Youngjae cautioned. 

Jackson shook his head. "Nope" he said, no room for discussion. "This is a great chance for me to find out if there is any limit to my ability to translocate" he said, seeming to be genuinely currious and want to know if he could do it, when even Jimin hadn't been able to get in.

I sighed and stepped back into Yugyeom, resting my head back on his chest as he wrapped his warm, comforting arms around me. 

"See you soon" Jackson said with a wink, disappearing from view in the very next moment. 

I put my hand on the door. "Jackson? Did it work?" I called through the door, getting worried when there wasn't any immediate sound. 

"Um...g-guys..." I heard Jackson say from inside the room, not right next to the door. "Guys...there's something...oh, shit...there's something...!" I heard his voice getting closer and heard the sound of his running. "Guys! Open the door! It's coming!" Jackson nearly screamed, right up against the other side of the door. "It's...oh, fuck! Open the door! Open the door!!!" Jackson nearly screamed, pounding on the door as I cried out, running to the door and my hands shaking so violently that I almost couldn't operate the lock, while the others called to Jackson, telling him I was opening it, and to hang on. 

_Jackson let out a blood curdling scream_.


	11. Visions

I yelped when Yugyeom pulled me away from the door and took the key, pushing me behind his big body and deftly opening the lock. The next second, I was sandwiched in between the wall and Yugyeom, as the door flew open. Jackson raced out and jumped on JB, clinging to him like a frightened child, pointing back into the room, fear etching his features. 

I was so relieved that Jackson was ok, that it took me a beat to register that whatever had been chasing him, didn't seem to have followed him out into the hall. JB sunk to the ground with Jackson, who was rapidly regaining his shit. "What happened in there?" I asked gently, going down on my knees beside him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Georgie even seemed to want to help, crawling up into his lap and licking his hand, forgetting his loathing of the door for the moment. 

"I don't know...I don't know what it was...it was just...darkness" Jackson said, shaking his head. "Then there was this...amazingly hilarious moment when I _scared the pants off of every single one of you!_ " he exclaimed, jumping up and doing a victory dance while he laughed and pointed at all of us. "I really got you!" he said, collapsing against the wall in mirth.

I stood up and walked back over to Yugyeom, who glared at Jackson and pulled me into his chest. Jackson didn't get it. It was obvious by how his face fell when he realized nobody was laughing. "Come on, guys! I was just clowning!" he said, looking around the group incredulously. 

"We thought you were in danger, you asshole!" Jb said, pushing Jackson back against the wall while Nora hissed at him. Georgie was at my feet, looking hurt. That pissed me off even more. 

"I was scared to death for you, Jackson" I said, letting the hurt show in my eyes. "I thought I was listening to you being attacked!" I said, my voice quivering as I remembered what had happened to me...and then how that thing had killed the attacker...I shivered and snuggled back into Yugyeom, who radiated protectiveness and anger at Jackson. 

"I should beat your ass" Yugyeom growled to Jackson, clearly meaning it, his voice dark and threatening.  

Jackson held up his hands, seriously looking remorseful at this point as he watched how upset we all were, but especially me, Jimin rubbing my shoulders soothingly as Yugyeom held me in his arms. "I'm sorry, Bria...I didn't mean to upset you that badly..." he said, looking sad when I managed to get it together a little. He looked around the room and gave everyone a sad look. "I took it too far, I'm sorry for scaring you..." he said, looking like a little boy who'd been scolded for playing in the mud. It was too adorable for anyone to stay mad at him, except for Yugyeom, who still seemed pissed. 

I nodded and gave Jackson a weak smile. I tried to separate from Yugyeom, but he wouldn't let me go, still looking protective, like he was scared I would break. I smiled up at him and kissed him softly, running my fingers through his pretty, soft hair. "I'm fine, baby...I probably over-reacted because of what happened to me..." I said, realizing that it was true. I'd been much more upset because of the traumatic memories it had triggered. 

Jackson looked like he might cry, and I went to him, pulling him into a hug. "It's ok, hun...what you did was a stupid prank, but I got extra upset" I said, stepping back as he looked down at me, curious now. 

"I really am sorry...but why? Why did it upset you so much more than everybody else?" he asked, looking concerned and serious, a rarity for this lovable goof ball. 

I sighed and looked around the room at all of the people who had so quickly become my family. "Yugyeom and Jimin already know....I was attacked the night that Agatha found me and brought me here" I said, registering the gasps and sounds of outrage that issued from everyone as I spoke. I held up a hand. "I'm alright. They guy didn't do anything to me...because he was killed by something else...I'd called out with my gifts for help. Whatever answered me ripped the guy to shreds" I said, trying to be calm and matter of fact. "This dumb prank, reminded me of that, and I had a little PTSD moment" I explained, shrugging. "I'm fine" I added, looking around the group, making sure that they knew it was true. 

"So what's actually in there?" I asked, deciding to change the subject, looking to Jackson to shift the topic back to our main goal here. 

He shrugged. "Nothing much. Just crates with cloths draped over them" he said. 

I nodded, feeling disappointed. "I still feel like something..." I trailed off, feeling the tugging get more intense now that I was focusing on it. I walked farther into the room, giving Yugyeom a reassuring smile over my shoulder when he pulled me back by my hand. "Come with me, baby...I need to know what is going on" I said softly, turning back, relieved when he followed close behind me, tense, like he was ready to spring in front of me and protect me from anything in the room that might hurt me. He was so sweet....

The tugging got more intense as I walked farther into the room, and the energy I'd been feeling began to pulse, drawing me closer and closer. I walked around a couple of crates and was drawn to an old armoire in the  corner. I pulled the cloth cover away from it, realizing as I did, that it wasn't covered in dust like the rest of the room...I looked back at the others, who had cautiously followed me in, and could tell that they were scared, worried, and curious, all at the same time. So was I.

"Let me" Yugyeom said, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles as I reached for the door of the beautiful dark wood armoire that seemed to hold the secret I was looking for. I gave him a soft look and nodded, letting him push me behind him again as he reached for the doors. A woosh of unnaturally warm air rushed out of the cabinet as Yugyeom opened it, and we all gasped. "Holy shit...." Yugyeom said, his eyes wide in awe. 

I moved around him and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Inside the armoire, on a purple velvet pillow, rested the most beautiful ruby I'd ever seen. It wasn't just the _size_ of the jewel that made it amazing, though it was huge, easily the size of a softball. It was shaped like a heart...and it glowed and pulsed with that same energy that had summoned me in here. It pulsed...like a heartbeat. 

I gently moved in front of Yugyeom to get a closer look, somehow sensing the force's pleasure that I was here. It seem...to like _Yugyeom_ as well...how strange...

I wanted to touch it. The desire within me was so sudden and strong that I reached out, pressing my fingers to the unaccountably warm and smooth surface, without giving it another thought. I closed my eyes and smiled as Yugyeom held me in his arms. Images flooded through my head of a handsome dark-haired man. He was well dressed, but clearly not from this time, and he was absolutely in love with a woman who's face was always just out of view. They were true lovers, meant to be together forever. I smiled and leaned back into my darling Yugyeom as he nuzzled my hair, clearly seeing the same things that I was through his gift, as he held me close to him. 

There was trouble...I furrowed my brows as another woman came into view. She was angry and bitter, sad, hating everything that the two lovers had built together. Their children ran from her as she approached, and I shrunk back into Yugyeom. I couldn't see her face...only the darkness as she approached. Unlike the girl the man loved, the mother of his children, I felt that I couldn't see her face, because she was a dark entity. The darkness crept into the room, finding the lovers in bed together, and there were flashes of anger and despair. Things began flashing out of sequence.  "Edward!!!" I heard the girl scream. "Agatha, no!!" he cried out fearfully, holding his hands up before him. Then everything went dark again. 

I took my fingers away, shaking from the intensity of the emotions that had been coursing through me. I looked up at Yugyeom. "Did you...see that?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me deeply. 

"I love you so much, Bria...so much, baby" he whispered, kissing me again. "I'm going to touch it, too" he said, biting his lip. "Maybe I can see more, or something less confusing, with my gift?" he mused, reaching out and touching the ruby himself, this time. I gasped as his eyes rolled back in his head and he shook, exactly the same way that Bambam had looked when he'd located the key...only Yugyeom didn't get weak and fall to the ground...he seemed to grow stronger, vitality coursing through his body. It was borderline frightening to witness, but I was far to curious to stop him. He didn't look like he was in danger, or being hurt...or even upset. 

After a few moments, he closed his eyes and smiled, sighing and relaxing as he took his fingers away. He opened his eyes again and grinned down at me lovingly. "Lets compare notes" he said, pulling me into him as we turned to the rest of the group, all of whom were waiting, with baited breath. "Come on guys, you're killing us!" Bambam whined impatiently, grinning when Jimin snuggled into his arms. 

I cleared my throat and smiled at Yugyeom. "Why don't we start with what I saw...and then you can add what you saw?" I asked, smiling when Yugyeom nodded approval.

"So...I think the entity in the ruby is a man named Edward. He showed me a vision when I touched the ruby, of his life in some other time period" I said, looking around the group. "He was in love with a woman, but it was almost _more_ than love. They were meant to be together...fated lovers" I said softly, looking up into Yugyeom's eyes as I said it, feeling that way about him, too. I snapped out of it and he squeezed me, kissing my hair, as I went on. "Anyway...they had a ton of kids running around the house and a happy life until another woman showed up. She was darker...I couldn't see her face, but I couldn't see the lover's face either...she meant them harm, and the children ran from her. Then everything got weird...patchy...I heard his lover cry out his name, and I heard him yell 'Agatha, no!'..." I trailed off. "I don't know what that means" I confessed. 

"I saw basically the same things...I don't think my psychometric gift really helped much" Yugyeom said. "I saw flashes of Bria and I, too, though" he said, furrowing his brows in a confused way. I turned to him, giving him a searching look. "I just felt...overwhelming love for you, babe...so much love...and flashes of things we've done together...and a tree in the back yard..." he shook his head. "I don't know what it means, either...but I feels like we're all somehow connected to the spirit in the jewel" Yugyeom said. 

" _Holy shit..._ " Mark breathed out. 

"I've...I've read the history of this place" JB said softly, deep in thought, as everyone turned to him. "This place used to be an orphanage...like 100 years ago...could that have been what you saw?" he asked us. 

I shrugged and bit my lip. "Maybe...maybe they ran the orphanage together?" I asked. "Maybe Agatha was named for an ancestor who is somehow involved in all of this?" I mused. 

"I'll do some more research in the library, when we're done here" JB said, looking curious and excited to delve into the mystery. 

"Guys...the aura is off" Bambam said. "There's something wrong with the picture....it's red...and black" he said, glaring at the gem. 

"What does that mean?" I asked, giving Bam a questioning look. 

He shook his head and stared harder at the jewel behind us. "Red usually means anger...but it can also mean passionate feelings of love" he said. 

"So that fits" Yugyeom said, nodding. 

"Yeah, but there's also black" Bam said, looking down and swallowing hard, Jimin hugging him and trying to give him comfort. 

"What does black mean?" Jackson asked, looking creeped out and fearful for real, now. 

"Death" Bambam said. "Almost always death, when it's interwoven by red, like this...it also increases the likelihood that the red has the more negative connotation...anger" he finished.

"So you're saying that the jewel that I just touched, the spirit inside of it, that showed me all of the visions...is angry? Wants to kill us?" I asked, feeling incredulous. I couldn't reconcile that idea with how I'd felt and what I'd seen. Yugyeom looked skeptical, too. 

Bambam shook his head. "I want to touch it, too..." he said. "See if it shows me anything different" he said. 

Yugyeom and I moved out of the way, and everyone ended up touching the gem, seeming to experience similar visions and feelings to the ones that Yugyeom and I had, some to lesser degrees, depending on their gifts. Everyone except Mark, who looked puzzled and thoughtful, hanging back and refusing to touch the jewel.

I walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" I asked. 

He nodded and sighed. "I am...I just...since I got here, like 4 years ago, I've had a repeated vision of Agatha, on the floor of this very room" he said. Everyone heard what he said and all came to listen. "She's always crying and apologizing to someone named Edward...it never made sense to me until now" he said. "She must come here to visit" he swallowed hard and looked around the group. "I'm sorry that I lied to you about not feeling anything from this room...I just didn't know what to make of it...all I _ever_ feel from this room when I walk past is grief so complete that it makes me want to cry my eyes out for days" he said. 

"Sh-should we ask Agatha about it?" Youngjae asked. 

I shook my head. "Not yet...she's at her friend's house, and I don't want her to worry" I said. 

"It's not like she was really willing to talk about this when you asked her on your tour of the house, anyway" Yugyeom added. 

"I'm going to the library" Jb declared, waving to all of us. "I won't be able to sleep until I find something out about this" he said. 

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah...we should probably all take a break for the night" I said, and then, smiling up at Yugyeom, "Lets go find that tree you saw" I said softly, loving his soft, adoring grin as he bent down to kiss me. 

"SNL's on anyway" Jackson said, grinning as he bounded down the stairs after JB, everybody else laughing softly as we followed. I made sure to close the cabinet and lock the door, too. I didn't share Bambam's conviction that something was wrong with the jewel...with the spirit of Edward, as I had become more and more convinced was the case, but it didn't hurt to take precautions. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Yugyeom smiled down at me as we walked out into the moonlit yard, squeezing my hand gently. I smiled up at him and let him lead me far back, behind an old barn that was falling into disrepair. Behind the barn was a huge beech tree. It was _massive_.

"This is the tree I saw" he said softly, pulling me into his chest and kissing me deeply. "I love you" he said softly, running his fingers through my hair and kissing me again. "I love you so much that I don't even know how to express it properly...you're part of my soul...necessary to my life like water and air" he whispered, his sweet, impassioned words pressing into my heart, making my eyes fill with tears as I leaned into the smooth trunk of the tree, smiling up at him. 

"I feel the same way, baby...so much love..." I whispered, my voice shaky and breaking with feeling. "What were we doing under this tree?" I asked, curious if he'd just seen us under it. 

"Star gazing" he said softly, kissing me deeply. 

"Want to?" I asked, returning his kisses and melting into him as he cradled me in his arms, up against the tree. 

"Maybe in a little while" he husked, kissing my jaw and my neck as he ran his palms down to caress and squeeze my ass, getting me hot and turned on almost immediately. We were in a pretty private setting...I giggled and he smiled against my skin, blowing softly into my ear. "I need you, babe...let me make love to my beautiful girl right here...right under our tree" he said softly, his sexy voice and the sweetness of his words melting me into a puddle of hoe at his feet. 

I smiled and nodded, wrapping my arms up around his neck and pressing myself into his big, muscular body. "It's _our_ tree?" I teased, gasping a little when he ran his hands down into my shorts, gripping my bar ass while he kissed my lips again. 

"Let's claim it" he whispered against my lips, grinding his hardness into me while he gripped my ass, making me whimper quietly against his lips. 

"How do you want me, baby?" I whimpered out, moaning softly as he gently lifted my shirt over my head, kissing my neck as he unfastened my bra, letting it fall to the ground between us, and kissing my shoulders where the straps had been. 

"You're so soft and perfect, Bria..." he murmured, the light in his eyes completely adoring as he looked up at me, claiming my lips again as his hands came up, messaging and teasing my breasts, making me shake and ache for him. "You have such perky little tits...god..." he breathed out, getting down on his knees and gently tugging me down onto the soft grass with him, kissing my collar bones and then my breasts, kneading the flesh with his hands while he sucked at it, kissing and sucking on my nipples. 

"Yugyeom..." I moaned out, arching into his touch, loving everything about this. I'd never felt so loved and desirable. I just wanted him to touch me and fuck me and make me cum while I pleased him with my body. 

He chuckled and grinned up at me, looking sexy and adorable in the moonlight as he touched me. "I think these little shorts need to come off. What do you think, babe?" he teased, chuckling again when I immediately started wiggling out of them. "So eager...god, that's so sexy..." he murmured, kissing down my tummy as he helped me out of my shorts. 

He ran his fingers along the softness of my satin panties, smiling up at me. "I think I'll leave you in these" he said softly, kissing and nuzzling my core through the material, making me whine and grind myself into him while he gripped my hips. "God...you're so wet for me...such a responsive, sensitive, girl" he praised me, kissing his way back up my body. 

His breath caught when I pushed him over on his back, kissing his lips hungrily while I straddled him, grinding my core into his hard cock in his pants. I pulled back and moaned as he gripped my hips, rocking me back and forth as he bucked his hips into me. "I want you inside of me, Yugyeom...I need it, baby" I whispered out, closing my eyes running my hands all over his toned and sexy chest and abs as I unbuttoned his shirt. 

He chuckled softly and pulled me down to kiss him again while I worked my way down, opening his pants and taking out his cock, grinding on it while he wiggled his pants down and out of my way. "I want you to ride my cock, babe...I want you to cum all over me while I show you how much I love you with my body" he whispered, biting his lip, his eyes heated and loving as he looked up at me, mostly naked, except my panties, as I sat on him. 

I moaned as I moved my panties aside, raising up as he positioned himself and gripped my hips, pushing me slowly and gently down on his cock. I whimpered as he sunk all the way in, feeling my walls stretch deliciously to accommodate his size as he pulled me down to kiss him again, slipping his tongue into my mouth and greedily swallowing my moans of pleasure as I started rocking my hips, and he thrust his big cock deep inside of me in time with my movements.

"Oh my god....Oh my god, baby..." I whispered out, burying my face in his neck while he held me down, fucking up into me hard and fast, growling as he took my pussy while I kissed and sucked on his neck. 

I sat up and braced myself on his knees as he bounced me on his cock, gripping and slapping my ass when I cried out and came hard for him, arching my back while he growled out his praise and pleasure, getting me off so expertly, not letting me come down, his thumb working my clit as I rode his cock. "That's right, babe...fuck me...show me how much you love me" he groaned, throbbing inside of me. 

I collapsed down onto his chest and he kissed me hungrily, turning me in his arms so he was spooning me as he pushed his big cock back into me from behind, fucking me hard and nipping at my earlobe, his biceps flexing as he held me against his body while he worked me. "Yugyeom...baby...it feels so good..." I whined out, surrendering while he pounded into me, lost in the pleasure, unable to keep his pace while he fucked me hard, like it was his mission in life. 

"You feel so good around my cock, Bria...god, I love everything about you...you're so sexy and sweet...I just want to please you in every way, babe..." he husked in my ear, his words sending shock waves and tingling down my spine, making me clench up and cry out as he fucked me from behind and held me against his body. 

He flattened his hand against my tummy and slid his hand down into my panties, fucking me hard and rubbing my clit while he kissed and sucked on my neck, making me cry out in pleasure as I neared another orgasm. "That's right, babe...come hard for me, Bria...I've got you...give me this wet little pussy" he growled out, throbbing hard and gasping as he lost it inside of me, cumming hard, filling me up with his cum as he continued to pound me with his cock. 

I saw white, screaming out my pleasure as he fucked me, cumming hard while he got off inside of me, not caring who heard me as I shook and my pussy spasmed around his cock. I registered his growl of triumph and pride as he slowed, feeling me start to relax as I came down, still holding me close, not pulling out, just holding me there in the grass and languidly kissing my neck and shoulders, his warm breath tickling my neck. 

I giggled and he smiled against my skin. "I love you" he said sweetly, making me smile big as I turned in his arms, shivering a little. 

He kissed me and helped me up, helping me get dressed again. "I should have brought a blanket or something...I'm sorry if you're cold" he said softly, snuggling me into his warm body. 

"It was perfect, baby" I said, meaning it with my whole being. _He_ was perfect. 

"Lets stay here for a while?" he suggested, sitting and patting his lap, which I eagerly dropped down into, snuggling into his warm chest as he wrapped his big arms around me. "I love stargazing with you" he said softly. 

I giggled. "I can't imagine why...that makes twice now that we've had amazing sex under them" I said, blushing a little at the hot light in his eyes, and the love there. I almost couldn't handle the amount of perfect this was. 

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, holding me close and rocking a little. "The sky has nothing on you" he whispered softly in my ear.

 


	12. Beautiful Dreamer

I rolled over in the night and my eyes snapped open to the heavy breathing coming from Yugyeom. I sat up a little, concerned as I took in his furrowed brows, visibly beaded with sweat. He twitched a little, talking under his breath, clearly having a nightmare. I wouldn't have been concerned, but this was the second time he'd woken me up like this in the week that had passed since we'd all touched the jewel in the locked room. 

"Bria...Bria...you're...oh, god...what did I...?" he whispered under his breath, moaning incoherently. I went into the bathroom and got a washcloth, getting it damp, and coming back to bed, gently wiping the sweat from Yugyeom's brow and kissing his cheek. He settled a little and his eyes snapped open. He was still panicked, just like the last time, so I simply drug him back down into bed with me and snuggled his head into my chest, cooing incoherently and soothingly as he relaxed marginally over the next few seconds. 

"Thank you" he said softly, kissing me deeply. "I guess I must have been having nightmares again, huh?" he asked, looking sheepish and adorable and sweet. 

I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his damp hair, smiling when he pulled me in and snuggled me into his chest. "It's ok, baby...I just wish you'd tell me what the dreams are about. Maybe talking about whatever's bothering you would make them stop?" I gently suggested, looking up into his deep, pretty eyes. 

He shook his head and hugged me, kissing my forehead. "I wish I could remember what they're about" he said, the confusion in his voice evident. "I always just wake up with this crushing fear, and the echos of sadness and... _horrible_ remorse...like I've done something _really_ bad that I can't take back" he said softly, shivering. 

I hugged him closer and pulled him down to kiss me again, cradling him in my arms and playing with his hair. "Let's not worry about it any more tonight, ok?" I said sweetly. "I just want to enjoy being all snuggled up with my favorite man" I said, kissing the place on his chest where I was resting my head. 

He smiled and pulled me up a little, kissing me deeply and running his fingers through my hair. "God...I love you so much...you're so...everything" he said softly, kissing me again as his hands ran down, caressing my thighs and hips, making me hot. 

"I love you, too, Yugyeom...you always make me feel so happy and taken care of" I said softly, biting my lip as I looked up into his loving, heated, eyes. 

"Why don't I do a little more care taking, right now?" he murmured, kissing me and nibbling my lower lip, grabbing my thigh and crooking it up around his waist as he gripped and teasingly slapped my bare ass that my nightgown had ridden up and exposed. 

I moaned softly and nuzzled into his chest, gasping as he started running his fingers up and down my slit, teasing me through the panties I wore, making me soak them for him as he nuzzled and kissed my hair. "Such a sexy, fuckable, sweet, girl I have..." he murmured, looking down at me adoringly as he gently pushed me over on my back, kissing my neck and my collar bones as he worked my panties down over my legs. 

I moaned as he kissed my tummy, reaching up to message my breasts as I kicked my panties the rest of the way off, glad to be free of anything that came between me and my darling. "Yugyeom..." I gasped out, tensing and arching into him as he started kissing and lapping at my clit and folds, growling his pleasure when I moaned and squirmed in the bed, clamping my thighs around his head while he ate my pussy. 

"So sweet...so sexy when you say my name, babe..." he murmured into my core, forcing my legs back apart and kissing his way back up to my lips, kissing me deeply. "Do you taste how sweet your little pussy is, Bria..." he whispered against my lips, his eyes on fire with need and hunger. 

I nodded, pulling him back in to kiss me again, wrapping myself around him as he wiggled out of his boxer shorts, pressing his naked cock into me, teasing me and getting it wet with my juices. "Yugyeom...baby..." I panted out, losing my mind in the very best way as he smiled down into my eyes, running his fingers through my hair and kissing me with all the love and passion in the world as he pushed his thick, throbbing, cock deep inside of me, groaning out his pleasure as he sunk all the way inside. 

"Jesus...you always feel so good, babe...such a perfect fit..." he praised me, kissing me deeply and moving around to kiss my neck, sucking on the sweet spot where it met my jaw as he started riding me, fucking his big cock into me deep and slow, letting me feel all of him. "So soft...so tight and wet...oh, Bria..." he murmured in my ear, making no secret of how good he was feeling as he wrenched needy, passionate little moans and gasps from me with each thrust. 

"Fuck me harder, baby..." I whined out, lost in the pleasure as I wrapped my legs around his waist, gratified by the way his breath caught and he fucked me harder into the bed, lacing our fingers together above my head as he rode me hard, kissing me and sliding his tongue into my mouth. 

"My baby wants it harder, hm?" he teased, chuckling as he rammed his cock into me deep and hard, fucking me into the bed, making my pussy clench up around him as he rammed it dead center into my g-spot. "Is this hard enough, babe?" he panted out, resting his forehead against mine as he rode me, taking my pussy hard and fast now, making me shake as I dug my fingers into his back.

"Is it?" he demanded, growling out his pleasure when I screamed out, cumming hard for him.

"Yes! Yugyeom! Oh, yes, baby!" I cried out into his neck, kissing and sucking on the flesh there as he fucked me through my orgasm, giving me his cock exactly how I needed it, my pussy and muscles clenching and releasing over and over again as he fucked me into the bed. 

He slowed down and smiled warmly down at me, biting his lip a little before leaning down to nuzzle my cheek and kiss me, letting me recover a little. "You're so unbelievably sexy, babe...my sweet, perfect girl" he whispered, releasing my hands, and cradling me in his arms as he fucked me deep and hard. 

"Your body feels so good, baby...I want you to cum for _me_ now, Yugyeom...I want to please you..." I whispered in his ear, loving the growls and grunts of pleasure that issued from him as he fucked me hard, shuddering at my dirty words. 

"I love you...you always please me, babe...without even trying" he groaned into my neck, kissing and sucking on the spot just below my ear, riding me hard, gripping and messaging my thighs as he came. "God, I love you so much sweet girl..." he whispered, pumping me full of his cum, his sweet words and his throbbing cock making me cum for him again, my pussy clenching and milking him for all that he would give me as I whimpered and clung to him through this last, gentler, sweeter, orgasm. 

I giggled as he kissed me softly, caressing my jaw as he lay between my legs. "You should have nightmares more often" I joked, making him chuckle and kiss me again. 

"Only if you promise to comfort me like _that_ every time" he teased, making me giggle as he kissed me again. He smiled and a little sigh of contentment rumbled out of his chest as he snuggled me in more securely, his breathing become more and more even as we relaxed back into sleep together. "I love you so much, Bria...I would never _ever_ hurt you" he whispered, just as I was drifting off. 

"I know that, sweetie...I love you, too...go to sleep now...everything is perfect" I mumbled blissfully, kissing his chest one last time as I drifted off. 

It didn't occur to me to be bothered by that last statement. I was too close to being asleep to question why he would say something like that. 

_I should have._

______________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up later that morning, Yugyeom was already gone to work. I smiled at the sweet note he'd left me on the nightstand, telling me he loved me and he hadn't had the heart to wake me up when I'd been sleeping so soundly. I grinned and stretched, my head snapping up at the sound of faint scratching at the bedroom door. 

I smiled and bounced over, seeing my little Georgie, looking like he'd missed me and come to say hi. I'd learned that he was making a regular thing of either sleeping with Jackson, or curling up on the sofa in the living room with Nora, JB's cat. They were quite the odd couple, but apparently they'd become fast friends after we'd all gone into the locked room. 

I smiled and picked up my soft little floof, cooing praise at him and scratching his ears, kissing the soft fur on the top of his head. "I'm so happy to see you, baby boy!" I said softly, sitting back down on the side of the bed to give him all of the love and affection that he had coming. He doggy smiled and wagged his tail furiously, rolling over on his back for belly rubs and wallowing around on the bed. I giggled. I loved him so much. 

After our little love fest, Georgie accompanied me downstairs for food. I filled his bowl and made sure he had fresh water, before making my own toast and smiling a friendly good morning to Jimin and Mark at the table. "Good morning, Mark" I said, grinning when he nodded, standing up. 

"Sorry I can't stay, I've got a performance at school today, and I can't miss it. It's like, half my grade" he said, looking kind of adorably nervous. 

"You're going to be amazing!" I enthused, smiling big at him and giving him a cheesy thumbs up. "Let me know when you actually have a public performance, and I'll be there with bells on" I said, grinning at the adorable way he blushed, looking touched. 

"Thanks" he said, giving me a warm smile, "but please don't wear bells" he teased, making me laugh. "See you later" he said on a chuckle, waving and walking out. 

"Where's Bambam?" I asked Jimin, who'd just been smiling and sweetly watching the exchange between Mark and I. I wasn't sure if Mark had even known he was there, since he wasn't a medium like Yugyeom, Bambam, and I.

Jimin shook his head and looked sadly down at the table top. "He's sleeping still...he's been having bad dreams this last week and it's been taking away from his sleep" he said, sounding every inch the concerned boyfriend.  

I furrowed my brows. "What kind of bad dreams?" I asked. "Yugyeom's been having nightmares, too, but he doesn't ever remember what they're about" I added, just as Bambam shuffled into the room, looking just as exhausted as a person could be. 

"Hey, hun...you ok?" I asked, giving a comforting smile as Jimin got up and pulled Bambam into a sweet, warm, hug. 

He shrugged, pouring out a bowl of cereal like a zombie. "Bad dreams" he said softly, shaking his head and looking scared. He was _much_ worse off than Yugyeom... _shit._

"What about, honey?...maybe talking about it would help?" I suggested again, just as I had with Yugyeom. 

Bambam shook his head and looked down, his eyes darting between mine and Jimin's, who sat very close to him, holding his hand and rubbing his shoulders. "It's pretty graphic...and confusing" he almost whispered, his voice trembling. "I don't understand it...all I can think is it must be some kind of psychic backlash from touching that ruby upstairs..." he trailed off. 

I nodded my head, giving him an understanding look and taking his free hand, squeezing it gently. "We're here for you..." I said softly. "What are you dreaming about?" I asked. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm in this house....but not now...I think it's back when it was still an orphanage" Bambam said, his voice shaking a little. "There's blood... _god_... _everywhere_...and screaming..." he said softly, shaking his head. "Then Agatha walks out into the room...there's blood all over her hands...she looks like she wants to kill me...she's crying....enraged by something..." he shrugged and shook the images out of his head. 

I squeezed his hand and Jimin kissed his hair, hugging him into him. "I'm so sorry Bammie..." Jimin said softly, laying gentle, comforting, kisses against Bambam's cheeks and hair. 

"See what I mean, though?" Bambam chuckled humorlessly, clearly seeing the perplexed look on my face. "It doesn't make any sense" he said, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Even if that dream was more than just a jumbled up collection of all of the information stored in my brain, there's no possible way that Agatha could be there! It was like 100 years ago!" he said. 

"And we have no reason to believe that anything bad happened in the orphanage...I find it hard to believe that anyone would have ever lived here again if something...whatever violent gory scene you saw...happened here" I said softly. 

"Wow...you're up early" I said to JB, truly impressed that he was awake at 8am. He sent me a grin, flipped me the bird, and grabbed a granola bar, sitting down at the table before he noticed how out of sorts Bambam seemed to be. 

When he asked what was going on, I looked to Bambam for confirmation, and then related what he had just told Jimin and I. 

JB furrowed his brows. "Well...I did find out that the house was for sure an orphanage in the early 1900's. It was owned and operated by a husband and wife who's names aren't listed anywhere, something I find particularly irritating" JB said. "I'm doing some more digging later today" he added, looking determined. "I wouldn't read too much into the dreams, though" JB said, giving Bambam a comforting look. "It only makes sense that you would have a nightmare or two after touching a freaky ghost jewel" he said, making everybody laugh softly. He was right. I was surprised _I_ wasn't having dreams, too, when I looked at it that way. 

"Have you had any new visions lately?" I asked, wanting all of the info I could get. 

JB shrugged. "Just more of the same kind of thing that Mark described when we were in the room. "I get flashes of Agatha placing the jewel on the pillow and then falling to her knees sobbing, begging Edward to forgive her" he said, shaking his head.

"We really need to talk to her about all of this" I said, looking down at the table top. "But she's supposed to be back in the next couple of days...I say we leave the jewel alone until we've spoken to her about it after she gets back" I suggested. Everyone nodded, feeling like it was a good idea. I was sure everyone else would be on board, too, and asked JB and Bambam to spread the word as they saw the others. 

My head snapped up when I heard the land line phone in the other room ringing. I furrowed my brows. Who would call the _land line_? We all had cell phones. I walked in quickly and answered it, only to hear static on the other end. 

"Hello?" I asked, trying to hear the voice on the other end. 

"Can you hear me, dear?" Agatha asked, and I could only barely hear her over all of the interference.

"Agatha?" I asked, squinting as if that would somehow help me hear her better. 

"I'll be away a while longer, dear. My friend is ailing badly" she said, the static breaking up her sentences as she said it. 

"What? How long will you be?" I asked, feeling like she needed to come home. There were things going on that she needed to explain. We _needed_ her here. I was about to tell her so, when the call was dropped completely. I shook my head and hung up the phone, trying to call back the number she'd just called from, but only getting a busy signal. 

Well, shit...what _now_?

________________________________________________________________________________

"I got the best grade in the class!" Mark yelled excitedly, jumping up and down like a happy little boy as he burst into the living room where we were all watching TV, later that day. I jumped up and squealed, giving him a big hug as everyone either fist bumped him or cheered, smiles all around. "It was my final" he said, looking super proud. "The professor said I had the 'superior concept and choreography', and that I 'was really going places'" Mark beamed. 

I smiled. "We have to celebrate, boys!" I said enthusiastically, grinning around the group.

"Lets grill!" Jinyoung suggested, "I brought home some steaks the other day, and they need to be used up" he said. 

"I make killer mac salad" I chimed in, smiling when Yugyeom gave me a sweet look and hugged me into him. 

"Youngjae, come light the grill, will you?" Jinyoung asked, heading for the door. 

"Get a lighter" Youngjae threw over his shoulder, earning a scoff and eyebrow raise from Jinyoung. 

"You _are_ my lighter" he teased, making everyone laugh as Youngjae followed him out onto the deck. 

I busied myself making the mac salad. We didn't have sharp cheddar cheese, but I made due with what we had, kind of just enjoying hanging out with Bambam, who was all about whatever Jimin wanted to do, and right now, that was helping me cook. I smiled as I quietly hummed one of Jimin's songs, closing my eyes and getting actual chills as he started singing along, his pure, sweet voice lighting my insides as he sang. 

"Jimin" I sighed out. "I never get tired of hearing your beautiful voice" I praised him, grinning at the blissed out, completely head-over-heels look on Bambam's face as he looked at his lover. 

"Thanks, sweetie" Jimin said, kissing my hair and giving me a side hug before going back to chopping up the chives. 

Over all, the grill was fun. I brought out the salad I'd made, and we all drank soju and ate meat. It was fun to just hang out and play with the guys, no pressure, nothing particular to do. At one point, Yugyeom ended up with a hose, and once he started spraying Jinyoung with it, all bets were off. All I could do was shriek and seek cover as a full on water fight ensued, soaking everyone in it's crossfire. I was happy that I'd worn a swim suit and beachy cover-up, or I might have been kind of uncomfortable. 

A grinning, dripping wet Yugyeom in a transparent white t-shirt is a thing of beauty, though...I bit my lip as I watched him run around, laughing hysterically, being every inch the evil maknae of the group. All I could do was smile and watch him play. God...he was so perfect for me...

He looked up and our eyes met for a second, the soft smile on his lips turning my heart inside out...right before Mark plowed into him and they both went ass-over-teakettle onto the lawn. I couldn't help but laugh. Hard. I almost fell out of my chair. 

Georgie was even getting in on the action, not seeming to mind that he was getting soaked as he ran around the group, growling and parking and generally playing in exactly the same way that the others were. I couldn't help but giggle and smile as I watched Jackson do his best to protect Georgie, holding him under his arm like a football as he sprinted around the lawn. These boys...

As things wound down, everybody broke up and agreed to go get dried out and meet in the living room for a movie or something. It was getting dark and cold and I can't say that I wasn't getting chilled. I went upstairs to my room, that I hardly ever slept in anymore, and quickly changed into a cute sun dress and put my wet, unsalvageable hair, up in a high bun on the crown of my head. 

I went in through the bathroom and knocked on the door that adjoined Yugyeom's room, and he called to me to come in, giving me a funny look as he pulled me in and kissed me. "You don't need to knock, you know" he said sweetly, smiling warmly down at me. 

"I know" I giggled out. "It just seemed...like good manners" I said. 

"What are you afraid of? Walking in on me changing?" he teased, making me giggle as I went back up on my toes to kiss his soft, full, utterly delicious lips. 

"I'm _never_ knocking again" I teased, making him outright laugh as he swept me up in his arms, carrying me out the door to go meet the others.

When we got downstairs, there was kind of a weird, hushed vibe, and Yugyeom put me down as we entered farther into the living room. "What's up guys...?" Yugyeom asked, looking around the unaccountably somber group. 

"Nothing, really...we were just talking about everything with that weird ghost guy and the big ruby, and everything..." Jackson trailed off, petting Georgie for comfort as he sat in his lap. 

I nodded. "I forgot to tell everyone that Agatha called earlier" I said, suddenly the center of attention as I sat down on the couch with Yugyeom. 

"What did she say? When will she be home?" Youngjae asked, looking relieved. 

I shook my head. "She's...not coming back for a while..." I said, looking around the group sadly. "The connection was really bad, even though she called on the landline...but it sounds like she doesn't think her friend is going to make it..." I trialed off, biting my lower lip to keep my eyes from watering as Yugyeom pulled me into his chest and kissed my hair, soothing me and making me feel calm and loved. 

"But...she _needs_ to be here! Everything is so confusing! Did you tell her what's been going on?" Youngjae asked, looking low-key panicked. 

I sighed and looked down at my lap. "I didn't get a chance. The call got disconnected, and it didn't work when I tried to call back" I said softly. 

"Why do all of the visions have to be so damn confusing!" Bambam said, seeming irritated and stressed out. "Why can't we just ask him 'Hey, Edward, what happened to you, man?', you know?" Bambam said, sighing and throwing himself dramatically back in his chair. It would have been cute and funny if the atmosphere in the room weren't so drab. 

"We...could talk to him...or try to, anyway..." JB said, hesitant. "I've got a Ouija board that I never use because I'm not a medium" he suggested, looking around the group. 

I sat up a litter straighter. "I can use it...although I want everyone to understand that the channel is very wide...sometimes what comes through is not pleasant...and I can't guarantee that we will actually make contact with Edward" I warned, looking around the group, wanting them to understand that there were no guarantees. 

Everybody nodded, but Yugyeom shook his head and pulled me back into him. "I'm not comfortable with you risking yourself like this" he told me, his deep, pretty eyes pleading with me not to do this. 

I caressed his cheek and smiled into his eyes, leaning up and kissing him softly. "I love you" I said softly, "but I need to know what is going on...you're having nightmares and so is Bambam, Agatha isn't around to help us, and most importantly, Edward called out to _me_ , Yugyeom" I said seriously. "I _need_ to do this...please help me" I pleaded, watching his resolve crumble as my words sunk in. 

"Ok...but I'm not moving more than a couple inches away from you at all. No matter what" he said, sounding protective and strong...it was pretty sexy, and I gave him a flirty look that made his eyes darken a little as it registered. 

"Sure you wouldn't rather come upstairs with me, babe?" He asked lowly in my ear, his sexy words for my ears alone. 

I smiled and pushed his chest a little. "We have all night, baby" I said, grinning at the way his jaw locked as he clearly restrained himself from jumping all over me in front of everyone. 

"I'll go get the board" JB said, standing and exiting the room. 

_Shit was about to get real..._

 


	13. Communication Breakdown

I swallowed hard and was thankful for Yugyeom as he held my hand and ran his thumb back and forth against my palm as we sat down around the board. I was nervous. It wasn't that I felt that this kind of thing was particularly dangerous...not as long as the rules were followed, that is...but I just had this creepy feeling that I couldn't explain. I was too curious not to do this, though. What if Edward really was a trapped spirit and he needed help? My heart hurt when I thought about poor Jiminie being trapped somewhere for eternity. Edward had called out to me for help. I was going to do my best here. 

I cleared my through and looked around the room, giving Yugyeom a reassuring little smile. Poor sweetie looked completely wracked with nerves. "Ok, guys...so there are a couple of ground rules, before we start" I said, giving Jackson a sharp look to make his ADHD ass stop fidgeting, and listen. When I had his attention, I smiled and continued. "Like I said before, this board is a very wide channel. There's a chance that we could come into communication with something that isn't pleasant" I said, holding a hand up when Mark looked fearful and started to say something. "It's not dangerous as long as nobody breaks the circle" I said, smiling warmly at Mark. "That's rule one: don't break the circle, no matter what. The second rule is that we always have to close the session and say good bye before we leave the board...leaving the channel open is why all of those horror movies get made" I added, giggling a little, but then getting sombre again as I realized that not everyone was as comfortable with this kind of thing as I was. 

"I'm not sure this is a good idea..." Youngjae said, hesitant. 

I gave him a sympathetic look. "It's really ok if you want to opt out of this, hun...I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with" I said, really meaning it. I'd come to think of Youngjae like a brother. I didn't want to be the source of any kind of unhappiness for him. 

He locked his jaw and shook his head. "No. I'm in. We're family, and we're doing this together" he reaffirmed, smiling a little bit when several of the others, including me, grinned and nodded confirmation. 

"Ok, then" I said, holding out my hands. "We start by putting all of our first two fingers of either hand on the planchette" I said, doing so as I said it, to demonstrate. Everyone did the same. 

"Ooo...spooky" Jackson said softly, going all falsetto and making me giggle. 

"Jackson!" I whined. "You have to take this seriously. Edward isn't going to come to us to be the butt of a joke" I admonished, making him smile and nod. 

"Ok, sorry, Bria. I'll be good" he said, looking somberly down at his fingers on the planchette.I shook my head and rolled my eyes in amusement. He was such a little kid...

"Now we all need to focus on Edward" I said. "Close your eyes and think about the jewel, and Edward, while I reach out to him through the board" I said, closing my eyes and regulating my breathing. "We are calling out to the spirit of Edward, who used to live in this house...Edward, we need to know what happened to you" I said, looking around the room. "Tell me how to help you...give me some sign that you're here with us" I said, almost pleading now. 

Everyone else opened their eyes, clearly thinking that this wasn't going to work, the same as I was, when a burst of unnaturally warm air blew through the circle. The board shook a little bit. Everyone gasped as the planchette began to move of it's own accord, spelling out words that I read aloud. "I ...am... Edward. I ...am... here...imprisoned... help me" I said, swallowing and looking around the group at the mixture of shock and fear in the faces of most. I couldn't help but notice that Yugyeom had pulled me into his arms, the arm that wasn't touching the planchette firmly circling my waist, pressing me into his chest protectively. I gave him a sweet, reassuring smile, and continued. 

"Edward...how can I help? Are you imprisoned in the jewel?" I asked, looking around the room. There was another burst of warm air, and the planchette began to move again. "Agatha...my...love...save...me...save...me...save...me..." I repeated, my eyes widening as the board just kept repeating 'save me' over and over again. I shook my head. "Edward, I need you to be clearer" I pleaded, trying hard to understand the message. 

We all gasped and I shrunk back into Yugyeom when a pale figure appeared to Yugyeom's right. Everyone started moving away and I held up my hands. "Don't break the circle!" I yelled out, reminding everyone of the rules. I looked the spirit over and was shocked to realize that it looked exactly like the images of Edward that I had seen in the visions. 

"Holy shit...it's Edward" Bambam breathed out, looking awestruck. 

"Edward, is that you?" I asked, looking hard at the pale reflection of a man with dark hair and eyes, the same as the vision I'd seen. 

"It is I...thank you for your diligence in searching me out..." the apparition said, his facial features flat. 

"What happened to you?" I asked. "Tell me what those visions we saw mean" I almost pleaded. 

"I'll be brief, for I haven't much time" Edward said. "I was married to a wonderful woman whom I loved with my entire soul. Her name was ...Moira..." Edward said, but his voice became deeper and more distorted when he said the name, his features twisting, as if in pain, and his image flickering. He seemed to regain his control, and went on. "We lived here in this house with our children, and had a happy, peaceful life" he said. 

"Wait..." Bambam said, looking skeptical. "I thought this place was an orphanage? Weren't those kids orphans?" he asked. 

The spirit flickered and nodded, regaining it's solidity again. "We referred to them as our children, and loved them like they were" Edward said. "There was another woman...she was in love with me...angry and jealous that I had found my love...Agatha..." I couldn't help but notice the way his voice darkened when he said her name, and his features twisted up again, as if there was some kind of a struggle happening. "She was jealous...she came in the night and murdered my love...murdered our children...laid waste to my life..." the spirit said, seeming to flicker more often now, as if running out of energy to manifest to us. "Agatha captured my spirit within the vessel of the jewel..." the spirit said, dimming into shadows and whisps of smoke before no longer being present. There was a woosh of cold air, and I felt the presence leave us. 

"Wait!" I called out. "Who was Agatha? Was she a relation of the Agatha who lives today??" I asked, desperate for answers. I sighed heavily and my shoulders slumped as Yugyeom kissed my hair, holding me close, comforting me in a way that was unique to him. He was the only person on this earth who could sooth me without saying a word. "He's gone" I said sadly. 

"What the fuck is all of that supposed to mean?" Bambam said, looking angry and frustrated. 

"I don't know...let's close the board, and then we can talk about it" I said, leading everyone to circle the planchette three times around the board, everyone saying 'goodbye' together, before removing their fingers and standing up from where we'd all been sitting, around the coffee table in the living room. We all got comfy on the couch, Yugyeom kissing me softly before pulling me into his chest on the couch. I smiled and snuggled in, looking around our rather dejected group. I couldn't help but feel the same way...that had been exhausting, and it hadn't really answered any of our questions. 

"I've been having this vision of Agatha placing that jewel on the velvet pillow, upstairs..." Mark said softly, hesitating and looking around the group. "Do you think it's possible...what the spirit said...?" he asked. 

I started and my eyes went wide as I looked at Mark, and then around the group. " _Everybody_ could see him?!" I exclaimed, incredulous to say the least. I was kind of relieved when everyone nodded. It saved me from having to translate that into something that would make sense, when it didn't even _really_ make sense to _me_. 

"The aura was still off" Bambam said, shaking his head, holding Jimin in his arms much the same way that Yugyeom was holding me , right now. "He tried to lie about their kids...there's something fishy here. I can't see Agatha doing something like that, even if it was possible for her to have been there, back then" he said, looking around the group.

"But your dream..." I trailed off, not wanting to make him share it, but unable to keep quiet when it fit the spirit's narrative so well. He'd had visions of Agatha with blood on her hands, Agatha coming to him looking angry and grief stricken...like a jilted lover, gone mad...I shivered at the thought and Yugyeom pulled me in tighter to him, kissing my hair softly.

"I've been having nightmares about Agatha and blood...but there's something off" Bambam continued, catching everyone up on what he had been dreaming about in more detail as I snuggled into Yugyeom, so incredibly grateful for him, at this moment. I loved him so much...

"Maybe...maybe it was a good thing that you weren't able to talk to Agatha about any of this..." JB said softly, giving me a fearful look. 

"You guys!" Bambam said, looking frustrated and pleading. "We _can't_ jump to conclusions like this! What we got was a fragment of a much more tragic story..." he said, loosing steam, looking exhausted. 

"I can't get around how she could possibly have been there" Youngjae said. "I don't buy it either" he asserted. "If we take what that spirit said at face value, that means that we believe that _our_ Agatha could have some how been there, 100 years ago, and gone mad with jealousy, killing people...killing _kids_...and then somehow imprisoned Edward's soul in the jewel upstairs" he said, throwing skeptical looks around the room. "It doesn't fit with what I know of Agatha...she's the most kind, sweetest woman I've ever met. I also feel like I need to point out that I've known her the longest. She just _couldn't_ do what the spirit says that she did. _No way_ " Youngjae said, locking his jaw, firm in his resolve. 

"Something's off" I agreed, looking around the group, gnawing on my lip as I thought about all of the information we had. "I couldn't help noticing how his voice kind of changed and his image got all... _flickery_...when he said names, too" I added. 

"All except for when he said that Agatha was the one who put his spirit in the jewel..." Yugyeom said, sounding sad. 

"I think we can trust that at least that part of the story was true" Mark said. "It fits too well with what I've seen...she's always either lovingly placing the jewel, or she's on her knees begging Edward to forgive her for something...maybe that's the something?" Mark said softly, looking down at his lap.

"Then we need to find out why she did it. There must be a pretty damn good reason" Youngjae said. "She raised me. She took me in when I was 8 years old!" he said, looking hurt and determined. "I owe it to her to find out the truth. I refuse to believe that what that spirit said really happened. It's distorted, just like it's voice" he added. 

I smiled and nodded, giving Youngjae a sympathetic look as JB placed a comforting arm over his shoulder as he sat next to him, opposite Yugyeom and I. "We'll figure this out, hun" I said softly. 

"Who wants to go bowling?" Jackson said, hopping up and startling the half of us that he didn't make laugh. He looked around the group. "Come on, guys! We need to lighten the mood!" he said, smiling big, like he'd had the best idea of the century. It was adorable. 

I giggled and turned a little to look at Yugyeom. "You ready to get your ass kicked?" I teased, smiling when he went all fake cocky and stood, pulling me up with him. 

"Oh, please...bowling is my life" Yugyeom said, polishing his knuckles and making me laugh outright. 

"Lets go" I said, smiling around the group, pleased that everyone seemed to be in the mood for something fun after all of that drama. "Race you" I giggled out, speeding out of the room toward the game room, Yugyeom hot on my heels. "Last one there washes dishes for the week" I called out, my laughter trailing behind me as the boys all followed along. 

________________________________________________________________________________

We made sandwiches and played several games of bowling, laughing together and just generally having a good time. I think everyone needed to blow off some steam after the intense and confusing events of earlier. So far, I was the grand champion, second only to Jimin, who I was shocked to learn was _really_ good. 

"How did I not know this about you?" I accused, giggling when he shot me a cocky grin that Bambam made a tortured sound when he saw. 

"Jimnie...you _can't_ look like _that_ in _public_..." he whined out, looking pained. 

"When _can_ I look like that, Bammie?" Jimin teased, licking his lips and flirting hard. 

I giggled and pushed Jimin's shoulder playfully. "Go be with your man...then I can be the reining queen of the bowling alley" I said grandly, giggling when everyone rolled their eyes. 

Yugyeom pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. "I'm losing my ass here" he teased, making me giggle. 

"Sorry, Yugs" I said, smiling up at him, loving the warm light in his pretty eyes. 

"It's ok" he shrugged. "You're cute, so I'll get over it" he teased, making me laugh as I went back up on my toes to kiss him. 

"I'm gonna turn in, everybody" JB announced, smiling sleepily around the group. "Thanks for this...I kind of needed it after all of that other stuff" he said, looking sheepish and adorable. 

"And that concludes bowl-a-palooza 2K19" Jackson intoned, making everyone laugh as he waved his goodbyes and scooped Georgie up in his arms. 

"Hey!" I cried. "Don't I ever get to have my own dog over night anymore?" I said, fake-scandalized. 

Jackson gave Georgie a soft look and then held him away from me. "You have Yugyeom to keep you company" he said, making me giggle as he exited the room in a fake huff, Georgie looking pleased to go with him. 

"I need a shower, anyway" Yugyeom said in my ear, his deep sexy voice giving me the chills.

"It's a big shower" I purred out, giggling when he picked me up and carried me up the stairs to his room, kissing me deeply, and then almost running me into the door frame. 

"Yugyeom! Be careful, baby!" I screeched, laughing with him when he set me on my feet outside of the bathroom. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart..." he said softly, pulling me against his chest and kissing me deeply, making me feel it all the way to my toes, his soft lips perfect as they messaged mine. He pulled away a little and looked down into my eyes, his breath on my lips as he grinned and bit his lip a little, looking sexy and inviting. "Let me make it up to you" he husked, picking me up and kissing me deeply, sliding his tongue into my mouth as he set me on the counter in the bathroom, running his fingers through my hair as he enjoyed my lips. 

"Yugyeom..." I squeaked out breathily, already lost in his touch as he pulled my shirt over my head, kissing and sucking on the skin of my neck as he reached around and unfastened my bra, running his palms soothingly up and down my back. 

"I love hearing my beautiful girl say my name" Yugyeom said softly, kissing me deeply again as his hands wandered down to the waist of my shorts. "Lets get you naked, sweet girl..." he breathed, devouring me with his eyes and chuckling when I moaned as he gently rubbed circles into my clit through my clothing while he gave me soft, sweet little kisses. 

I bit my lip as I tugged on the hem of his shirt. "Fair is fair, baby...you take something off, and so will I..." I said softly, my eyes roaming all over the handsome, sexy, gorgeous man in front of me. "You look so good, baby" I almost whispered, practically drooling as he smirked and took his shirt off, discarding it on the floor behind him as he stepped back in between my knees, pulling me into his toned and sexy bare chest and kissing me again. 

"Like that, babe?" he teased, earning a breathy little giggle from me as I practically hyperventilated, so turned on it was incredible. He always knew just how to handle me. He smiled down at me as he pulled me gently off of the counter, pulling my shorts down over my hip bones and letting them fall to the floor. 

"It's because we belong together, babe...I know how to touch and please you so well because I'm the one who's _supposed_ to" he said softly, running his hands around to grip and gently squeeze my ass, earning a little whimper of pleasure from me. "Such a nice little ass" he praised me, gripping it and giving it a little smack, earning a moan of pleasure from me as he pulled me in again and kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. 

"Now you" I said softly, reaching down and messaging his hard cock through his pants while I moved around to kiss and suck on his long, sexy neck, his cologne in my nose like an aphrodisiac. 

He chuckled and helped me slide his pants down, leaving us both just in our underwear now while we kissed and touched each other. He rested his hands on my hips and smiled at me, licking his lips as his hot, hungry eyes raked over me. He bit his lip a little and reached back into the shower, turning on the water and then pulling me back in for another kiss. "You're so beautiful...so sexy...I can't believe you're mine" he whispered, making me moan as he ran his hand up between my thighs, rubbing and messaging my core through my panties. "These panties are ruined, babe" he teased, grinning at me before sliding his hand into them, touching my bare clit and slipping a finger up inside of me, fucking me on it slowly as he looked into my eyes, holding me against his chest while the water heated up. 

I clung to him and moaned, shivering while he teased me, gasping when he pushed another finger up into my pussy. "Th-that's...oh, god, Yugyeom...it feels so good, baby" I gasped out, shaking with need, ready to cum for him already. 

"You going to cum for me, sweet girl?" he asked, grinning against my lips as he fucked me a little harder on his fingers. "Already...mmm....yes, just like that, babe...let go for me..." he murmured in my ear while I rocked my hips into his fingers, blowing in it gently and kissing my neck as he picked up the pace, fucking me hard and fast on his fingers now, his other arm supporting my weight, wrapped around my waist, holding me against his nearly naked, muscular, body. 

"Y-Yugyeom...oh..." I moaned out, getting louder as I neared my edge. He delivered a light slap to my ass and I lost it, moaning into his mouth as he kissed me deeply, fucking me on his fingers as I came all over them, clinging to him while he pleasured me. 

"That's so sexy...fuck..." he husked, removing his hand and locking eyes with me as he sucked my juices off of his fingers. I giggled a little and he kissed me again, gently rubbing my nipples as to make me moan, smiling against my lips as he slid his palms down my sides to my panties, pushing them down over my hips and steadying me while I stepped out of them. 

"Now you" I purred, going down on my knees for him and pulling his shorts down off of his body. I reached up and stroked his cock a couple of times before kissing and sucking on the tip, loving the way he shuddered and groaned in pleasure under my touch. "You're so sexy, Yugyeom...I love you so much, baby..."I said softly, nuzzling his abdomen as I jacked him off slowly, looking up at into his face and loving the sounds of pleasure I was earning from him. I smiled up at him as I sunk his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue as I bobbed my head, sucking him off just how I knew that he liked it. 

"Bria..." he groaned out, seeming to call for me as he ran his fingers through my hair, fucking my mouth while I sucked him off. "Jesus...your mouth is...I love you" he whispered out, panting now, throbbing in my mouth. 

I pulled off of him and smiled, biting my lip as I looked up into his hot, hungry eyes. "How do you want to cum, baby?" I asked sweetly, loving the fire in his eyes. He loved my innocent act. He growled and pulled me up against his chest again, kissing me hard as he gripped and slapped my ass, pulling me into the shower with him. 

"The question is really where do _you_ want my cum..." he groaned out, grinding his hardness into my tummy while he kissed and nuzzled my neck. "Because I want to cum everywhere for you...I want to cum in your delicate, soft little hand" he said, bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing the palm tenderly, pressing me into the wall of the shower. "And I want to cum in your pretty little mouth..." he said, his voice getting gritty as I moaned while he kissed me deeply and played with my breasts, palming them and running his thumbs back and forth over my nipples, sending shock waves of pleasure through me. "Or on your perky little tits" he said, kissing his way down and sucking on one nipple and then the other, intentionally leaving dark marks all over my flesh as he enjoyed my body. "But what I _really_ want" he continued, coming back up to kiss me, dominating me and pressing me back into the shower wall even more. "Now that I think about it....Is to push my cock deep into your tight little pussy...so wet for me...feel you clamp down on me and cry out in pleasure while I fuck you hard...right up against this shower wall" he growled out, lifting me up and pushing his cock up deep inside of my dripping wet pussy while the shower water rained down on us. 

I cried out in pleasure as he started fucking me hard, gripping and squeezing my ass as he held me against the wall, his cock ramming into me hard and fast as he took my pussy. "Yes...oh, god, Yugyeom...yes, baby" I moaned out, running my hands all over his muscular back while I wound my legs around his waist , my whole body bouncing as he thrust his big cock into me over and over again. 

"Yes...Oh, fuck yes...this is what I wanted, babe...you're all I ever wanted" Yugyeom said softly, kissing me deeply as he fucked me, swallowing my cries of pleasure as I came for him again, my pussy spasming around his cock while he fucked me through my orgasm. He was so sexy, groaning out his pleasure and praise for me while I came for him...it only made it better. 

When I started to come down, he kissed me deeply, slowing down a little bit and nuzzling my hair as he held me against his chest, tilting his head and groaning out his pleasure as I sucked and nipped at the flesh of his neck. "That was so good, baby...so good" I cooed, loving him completely, only wanting him to finish for me, now, too. 

He pulled out and turned me, pressing my front into the wall this time, slapping my ass gently, chuckling when I cried out for him. "Such a sweet little ass..." he almost whispered, pressing his chest against my back as he pushed back into my pussy from behind. "Such a tight, wet, eager little girl for me...jesus...it's always so good with you, Bria...I can't ever get enough of you, sweetheart...I'll love you forever" he whispered in my ear, his sweet words punctuated by his thrusting into me as he made love to me in the shower. 

I gasped and moaned as he picked up the pace, reaching around and pulling me up against his chest so he could touch and squeeze my breasts with one hand, and rub circles into my clit with the other while he fucked me hard from behind, growling out his pleasure and laying kisses all along my neck and shoulders. I could feel him throbbing inside of me and I wound my arms up around his neck behind me, running my fingers through his hair and moaning out my pleasure and encouragement. "That's right, baby...fuck me...my pussy feels so good...fuck me hard, baby...It's all for you...everything is yours...all of me" I moaned out, closing my eyes and moaning my pleasure as I felt him tense and spill inside of me, cumming hard as he groaned and sucked on my neck, fucking me through his orgasm, whispering "I love you" over and over again while he finished in my pussy. 

He smiled and pulled out of me when he was done and turned me in his arms, kissing me deeply, running his fingers through my hair. "You didn't cum with me" he teased, giving me a pouty look. I smiled up at him and kissed him softly. 

"I'm fine-" I started, but he pushed me up against the wall again and slid his hand down between my legs, pushing two of his fingers back up inside of me and fucking me hard on them, rubbing my clit with his thumb. 

"Like hell" he growled out, kissing me hard. "It's my job to satisfy my beautiful, sweet, amazing, girl...and I plan to" he said, kissing me hard and sliding his tongue into my mouth. I tensed up and moaned, rocking my hips against his fingers as he fucked me hard on them, curling them inside of me as he maintained pressure on my clit, making me see stars. "Do it, babe...cum for me...let me hear your pretty voice when you get off on my fingers..." he almost pleaded, reaching around and gripping my ass with his free hand, holding me still as he pistoned his fingers in and out of me hard and fast. 

I cried out, arching my back as I came for him, smiling at the growl of triumph I got from him as he fucked me hard on his fingers while I got off. "Yes...Oh, Yugyeom" I whimpered out, clinging to him and shaking as I started to come down.

He smiled down at me, his eyes warm and loving, looking proud. " _There_ we go...now I've done my job" he said softly, making me giggle as he gently kissed me. "I love you, you know" he said, almost conversationally, making me giggle again while we helped each other clean up in the shower. 

"I love you, too" I said softly, smiling when he gently picked me up, kissing me softly as he helped towel off my shaky, exhausted body.

"My poor baby is exhausted..." he teased, grinning at his handy work as he kissed me sweetly. "Lets get you to bed" he said softly, cradling me in his arms as he carried me to his bed, spooning me into him as I drifted off, feeling safe and warm.

 


	14. Mine

  
**_Yugyeom's POV:_ **

Oh, _god_...there was blood _everywhere_. I cringed in fear and loathing as a wave of profound despair rolled over me, clinging to me and making me feel heavy as I walked around the house. Everyone was dead, their bodies laying in mangled heaps strewn about the house. I had to find Bria...had to know if her fate had been the same as theirs. I opened the kitchen door and gasped at the trail of blood leading outside. 

_Oh, god...please not this again...please...oh, god..._

My eyes stayed firmly affixed to the ground as I walked out over the grass and to the tree that I knew was behind the barn. _Our tree..._

I just wouldn't look up this time. If I just didn't look up, it wouldn't be true. It _couldn't_ be true. I couldn't live in a world where such a thing could _possibly_ be true. I heard the cry of a raven and the black sky over head began to weep blood. I looked up, as if compelled to do so, and there was Bria...my beautiful, loving, sweet girl...I fell to my knees and my tears mixed with the blood raining from the sky. I looked at my hands, like always, realizing that I didn't have any control over my actions. They were covered in blood, like always, and it was hard to tell if it was Bria's, or from the sky. 

_I screamed.  
_

__________________________________________________________________________________

I sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily, still shaking from the dream. It had been just as vivid as ever. I couldn't keep dealing with this. I could feel it chipping away at my mind. What the hell was I going to do? I always told Bria that I couldn't remember, and in the beginning, that had been true, but over the last couple of weeks, basically since the night that we'd all used the Ouija board and spoken to the spirit of Edward, the dreams had been worse. 

I looked over at my sweet girl and could only be relieved that she hadn't woken up when I'd startled awake. I was disturbing her sleep way too often these days. I shook my head and just smiled softly down at her. She was so perfect and beautiful...she was my everything. I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist...I gently brushed a stray strand of her pretty hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead. I loved her so much...too much not to take care of myself in any way that I could. 

I got out of bed and slid on some PJ pants, throwing a t-shirt over my head as I quietly crept out of the room and gently closed the door. I didn't want to wake her now, and I didn't want her to worry if she woke up and I wasn't there, so I needed to make this quick. 

I'd discovered, a couple days after the dreams got bad, that I could go quickly into the locked room and touch the jewel for relief. I didn't know why I'd even done it the first time...I'd just been so desperate for some kind of relief...I'd been feeling like I was going crazy. I'd touched the jewel, and it had been like a wave of calm and well-being had washed over me, soothing my soul and taking away all anxiety. I'd felt a sort of raw vitality coursing into me. too...I'd felt better after touching the jewel than I even had _before_ the nightmares. 

So I quietly stole up to the room and opened the cupboard, sighing in relief to see that the jewel was still there, nestled on it's pillow, just the way that I'd left it when I'd had to touch it 2 nights ago. I sighed as I let my fingers gently brush over it's smooth, polished surface. It always glowed a soft red, but it seemed like that glowing turned to kind of a pulsing, whenever I touched it. I sighed in gratitude as the feelings of anxiety, dread, and horror, slowly receded, being replaced by an almost supernatural calm. I was totally fine. I had this. I just needed to touch the jewel whenever I felt like I was out of control. The jewel...no...not the jewel, _Edward_....would make everything just fine for me again. 

I smiled confidently to myself as I closed up the armoire and left the room just as it had always been, walking down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I needed to be quick and quiet so that I wouldn't wake anyone. Especially Bria...although I wondered if she was even still asleep. Maybe she'd found herself alone in bed and had gone off to find Mark...I'd seen the way they looked at each other.

... _that bitch._

My brows furrowed at the thought and the blood pumped through my head a little harder, giving me a mild headache. 

_What the fuck!?_

Why would I _ever_ think that of _Bria?_ She wasn't into Mark. She wouldn't ever do that to me. We were in love. We completed each other. I couldn't describe how whole and perfectly at peace she made me feel. I shook my head and rubbed my temples for a second before heading back up to bed. I was probably just over-tired. Now that I'd fixed my little problem, I could go back upstairs and get into bed. Maybe Bria needed to wake up after all. She was _mine_. Maybe I just needed to remind us _both_ of that....

________________________________________________________________________________

**_Bria's POV:_ **

I woke to the feeling of the bed dipping and smiled, knowing it was Yugyeom, before he spoke a word. "What are you doing up, baby? Come snuggle me" I mumbled, half asleep, but wanting to snuggle into Yugyeom's chest as I drifted back off. 

I gasped and my eyes flew open as Yugyeom roughly pulled me up into his chest, kissing me hard and gripping the back of my neck, dominating the kiss as he ran his other hand up my shirt, teasing my sensitive nipples and making me moan into his mouth. He smiled into the kiss and bit my lower lip, pressing me back into the bed. "Mmm...my sensitive little slut" Yugyeom murmured, pushing me roughly back on the bed and pinning my hands above me as he kissed me deeply, kissing along my jaw and kissing and biting on my neck while he ground his hardness in between my spread legs as he laid between them. 

I squirmed and moaned, puzzled at this new side of Yugyeom. He'd dominated me a little bit before, but never like this. He'd never called me names and bitten me before...."Yugyeom?!" I almost moaned, yelping in surprise, giving him a searching look as he pressed me into the mattress and ripped my sleep shirt off of me, tearing it at the seams, rather than just lifting it over my head. 

"Shhh....baby girl...don't talk...all I want is moans from your pretty mouth...be my good little whore tonight" he commanded, and while his words brought me up short, his eyes were soft and loving. I smiled up at him and he kissed me again, more gently this time, as he ran his hand down into my panties, rubbing circles into my clit and making me moan into the sweet, soft little kisses he was giving me. "That's right, sweet girl...tell me how good it feels when I touch you" he growled out, roughly pushing two of his fingers up into me and gripping my hair to hold me down on the bed as he fucked me hard on them, thrusting his tongue into my mouth as he pleasured me. 

I couldn't deny that this was hot...I loved anything with Yugyeom...maybe he just felt like he wanted to be a little kinky tonight...I wanted him however he wanted to give it to me. I'd just been a little taken aback at first, since we'd never done this kind of thing before. "Yugyeom...oh, god, baby" I moaned out, yelping when he released my hair and crooked my thigh up, slapping my ass hard and making me cry out. 

"Bad girl. No talking" he demanded, making me moan as he rubbed the sting out of the area of my ass that he'd just slapped. I couldn't describe how hot that was. I just wanted to do whatever he wanted. I moaned as he kissed me hard again, sitting up to wiggle me out of my shorts, but not my panties. "These little panties are sexy...it's like my little whore wore them just so I would take them off of her...but I'm not doing that, baby girl...oh, no...I'm going to move them aside" he growled out, doing it as he said it, "and fuck her tight little pussy in them...ruin them with my cum" he whispered against my lips, smiling when I cried out in pleasure as he started fucking me hard on his fingers again, gripping and slapping my ass and caressing the thigh that he had curled back up around his body. 

He started rubbing my clit while he fucked me on his fingers, the look on his face lustful and hungry as he watched me squirm and moan, touching my breasts and crying out for him as he started curling his fingers against my g-spot. "That's the spot...my sexy slut is going to cum for me..." he murmured, smiling in a pleased and sexy way as he watched my face and I nodded, moaning out my pleasure, following his rules and not talking. 

I gasped and screamed, arching my back as he pinned my hips down with his free hand, restricting my movement and upping my pleasure as he dominated me even while I came. "Fuck yes, babe...oh, god, Bria...so sexy...such a wet, eager slut...so hungry for my cock..." he whispered in my ear, ramming his cock into me as far as it would go without any warning. 

I cried out and clung to him as he started fucking me hard. Not letting me recover, drilling my pussy mercilessly as he pinned me down in the bed, kissing me hard and sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and my pussy clenched up around his cock as he found my g-spot again, driving me closer and closer to another orgasm unbelievably fast, even for him. He pulled back and chuckled, amusement and pleasure in his eyes as he panted and fucked me hard and rough. "Who do you belong to?" he demanded, biting his lip as he snapped his hips into me and gripped my ass, stabilizing me as he fucked me hard and deep now. 

He kinked up my leg and slowed down, slapping my ass again, hard, making me clench up on his cock and cry out in pleasure. "Who?" he demanded, his voice gravely with hunger and need as his cock throbbed in my pussy. He slowed even more and gripped my hips, wrenching needy little whimpers from me as I tried to fuck myself on his cock, but wasn't able to.

"You, Yugyeom...I belong to you, baby" I moaned out, completely losing my mind, lost in a fog of pleasure as he smiled down at me and kissed me softly, caressing my body with his hands in a way that was appreciative and loving. 

"That's right, Bria...you're _mine_... _all_ mine..." he whispered against my lips, burying his head in my neck and sucking on my sweet spots as he started riding me hard again, ramming his cock into me deep and hard and wrapping my legs around his waist while he used me. "All mine, baby girl...cum for me, Bria...show me who owns this tight little pussy..." he whispered in my ear, nipping at the lobe. 

His dirty words and his cock rubbing against my g-spot were more than I could handle. I screamed and he kissed me hard, greedily swallowing my cries of pleasure as he fucked me through my orgasm. He growled into my mouth, too, continuing to kiss me as he fucked me hard and fast into his bed, owning me completely, exhausting me and satisfying me completely with his body as he came in my pussy, cradling me in his arms as he filled me up, shaking and whispering "mine" over and over in my ear while he finished. 

When he started to come down, he pulled out gently, kissing me softly and snuggling me into his chest. I giggled a little and sighed contentedly, loving his strong arms around me, and his warm chest against my face. "That was new" I teased, loving the low, rumbling chuckle that issued from his chest. 

"I don't know _what_ that was about" he chuckled. "I just...couldn't help myself" he said softly, pulling back and giving me a searching look. "I didn't hurt you? I wasn't too rough?" he asked, his concerned eyes wandering my body, as if looking for damage. 

I giggled and kissed him, sighing happily as he cradled me in his arms. "I'm just fine, baby...you were rough and dominant...but it was kinda hot. You're always so... _good_..." I giggled, embarrassed that I was gushing to him about what a good lover he was. 

He smiled proudly and kissed me again, running his fingers through my hair as I closed my eyes. "It's all for you, sweet girl...everything I do is for you" he said, his voice making me smile as I drifted off. 

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you, too, babe...sweet dreams" he murmured, kissing my hair as we both fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I woke up a little later than usual, probably due to Yugyeom's surprise midnight attack. I giggled and grinned in the mirror as I looked at all of the little hickies and bite marks he'd left on me last night. He'd never been that rough before, but it had been _really good._ I sighed happily. I was so lucky to have such a great guy. I was also relieved that he seemed to be having fewer nightmares now. It was nice that things were settling down again. 

We'd all agreed that we wouldn't touch the gem again, and I kind of wanted to wait for Agatha to get home, before we did anything more anyway. Not that it seemed to matter. I wasn't getting the pulsing energy, or the tugging, _called,_ feeling anymore from the jewel. At first, it had freaked me out, but I wondered if maybe Edward's spirit had just wanted to be heard? It was strange, but I couldn't be upset about it, not when there hadn't been any new visions for nearly 2 weeks, now, and Yugyeom was doing better. That had really been the most disturbing part, if I was being honest. I'd been worried sick about my darling. I was relieved beyond words that his nightmares seemed to have subsided, or at least greatly improved.

So I showered quickly and got dressed in shorts and a light top, doing light makeup, before bouncing down the stairs for breakfast. What I saw at the breakfast table immediately sobered me, though. My face fell and I walked over to Bambam, who was practically asleep in his bowl of cereal. "Are the dreams any better, Bam?" I asked, messaging his shoulders gently as he sat in his chair and Jimin gave him concerned looks from where he sat next to him, holding his hand. 

Bambam furrowed his brows. "I just don't get it...it's always the same. It's like there's _something_ to see, but I just _can't see it_ " he sighed, frustrated and exhausted, looking forlorn. 

"I wasn't going to say anything...but I have a bottle of sleeping pills that I could lend you..." I started. 

"No thanks, hun. I can't take that stuff. It gives me the shakes" he said. 

"But you have to sleep sometime, Bammie" Jimin chimed in, looking concerned as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand, kissing him softly, melting my heart a little as I smiled at the affection between the two. 

"Look...I got them for Yugyeom back when his nightmares got really bad, a couple of weeks ago...but he doesn't seem to need them now" I said, holding up my hand when Bambam shook his head, before he could speak. "Ok, fine. How about this" I said, giving him a level look. "If you can get through tonight without any nightmares, I'll never bring it up again...but if you don't sleep tonight, you'll take me up on my offer" I said, giving him a kind smile. "I just hate seeing you like this" I added. 

Bambam's expression softened and he nodded. "Ok. Fine. I give up. I'm a walking corpse. I _really_ do need to get some rest" he said, making both Jimin and I smile big as he caved. 

"Great!" I said, turning to freshen Georgie's water and feed him, as he wandered down the stairs, licking my ankle affectionately and happily accepting pats from me and coos of "what a good boy" and, "who's my good boy?" He doggy smiled up at me and waddled over to have his breakfast. 

I quickly ate my toast and wandered off to the study to get on the computer, deciding that it was high time I became a member of the work force again. I couldn't expect Agatha and/or Yugyeom to support me forever. I'd also been thinking hard about college. I didn't exactly know what I wanted to be when I grew up, but I definitely knew that higher education was something that I wanted for myself. 

As I rounded the corner, I saw that JB was already in there, and so where all of his cats, and Youngjae. I giggled as I watched Youngjae play with them, sneezing occasionally, his eyes watering, a huge smile on his face as Nora chased the feather teaser he had in his hands. He let out an amazingly loud sneeze and I giggled at how high JB jumped. 

"Jeeze, man...if you're _that_ allergic, maybe you shouldn't play with them?" JB said, sounding concerned. 

Youngjae just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...didn't mean to startle you. I just...love your kitties" he said, smiling down at them, looking like the most adorable tooth paste commercial ever.

JB smiled, and he looked around, his eyes landing on me, in the doorway, clearly having noticed me for the first time. "Hey, Bria! Come look at this with me" he invited, waving me over to the big paper that he had been studying, on the table. As I walked closer, I saw that it was a blueprint. 

"Is this for this house?" I asked, walking around beside him and looking over the familiar layout with mild curiosity. It was cool to think that someone had planned this house, and then been able to make it a reality. 

JB nodded. "Yep, it's of this place. I found it covered in dust on a back shelf in here" he said, "but that's not the most interesting part" he said, grabbing my full attention as his finger traced a space that seemed to run between the walls and connected to other spaces. 

My eyes widened as I followed what seemed to be a network of passages within the walls. "Are you telling me that this house has _hidden passages_?" I asked, incredulous. "Could this house get any more _freaky_?" I asked, giggling when JB shook his head and laughed at me. 

"I doubt that's what they are meant for. Sometimes old houses like this had a little wiggle room planned into the blue print to make up for variances in the measurements while the house was being built" he said with a shrug. "I just thought it was cool" he said. 

I nodded and smiled at him, heading over to the computer. "It actually is. Thanks for showing me" I said, giving him a grin as I settled down to apply for jobs

I relaxed for the next few minutes, smiling over my shoulder as Youngjae switched to playing laser pointer with JB's kitties, applying for the jobs I'd found a couple of weeks ago while JB poured over old books about the house. It bothered him that he couldn't find the names of the original owners, and he was stuck on it. 

I shifted in my chair slightly as I felt a kitty bounce over my shoulder, flipping Youngjae the bird as I saw the little red dot bounce around on my desk. "Youngjae! Come on" I whined, laughing with him as he made the kitty bounce and pounce around the desk in front of me. He moved the dot off to the floor, and I watched the kitty race after it, bent on catching it at last. I giggled as the kitty looked confused as his paw went through it, and Youngjae slowly moved the dot up the bookshelf next to where he was sitting. 

A couple of things kind of happened fast. The first was that the kitty jumped up in the air to get the laser dot, and then used it's back paws to launch itself off of the book case, as Youngjae moved the pointer again. The next thing was what made everyone in the room shut up, our eyes going wide. Whatever the kitty had pressed on, had caused a narrow section of the built in book shelf to pop out of the wall, revealing a dusty passage...just like in the blue prints.

"Holy shit..." I breathed, rushing over to the blue print that JB was already back to looking at. "Is this...?" I asked him. 

He swallowed and nodded. "I think so" he said. 

"Where does it go?" I asked, trying to trace the blueprint from where we were now. 

"It's weird...the passages connect...but they also _don't_..." Youngjae said, showing the first interest he'd had in the blueprint. "This is... _wow_..." he trailed off, looking shocked as his eyes wandered back to the passage. 

I walked over to it and peered down the dusty passage. It was narrow, but it looked like I could easily traverse it and not have to worry about getting stuck...probably not so much for the guys. They were bigger than me, too big to go through here. I smiled over my shoulder. "I'm going to go take a look around" I said. 

"Wait!" both JB and Youngjae said at once. 

I giggled. "Jinx" I teased. 

"Seriously, Bria. We don't know....we don't know where it goes or what's in there" JB said, Youngjae nodding vigorous agreement. It would have been adorable if I hadn't been so consumingly curious about what was going on. It was like a mystery novel. I was intrigued. 

"I'll be fine" I said. "In fact," I added, smiling as an idea popped into my head and I took out my phone, "I'll even film it so we can show everybody, since you guys are all going to be too big to come in here with me" I said. 

JB and Youngjae nodded, clearly realizing that my mind was made up. "Ok...we'll be right here" Youngjae said, looking worried. I blew him a kiss and turned my back, walking slowly and carefully down the passage, filming my progress as I went. 

"Yugyeom's going to kill us..." JB's voice drifted to me over my shoulder, making me smile. 

"No he's not!" I called. "Because everything's going to be fine!" I added, shaking my head as I wandered through the pathways. This passage went through the entire house. I could see places, here and there, where it was obvious candles had once stood for light, the wax still stuck to the wooden surfaces. I got about to what I estimated was the area behind the kitchen and gasped, as the passage curved sharply down, leading to a set of stairs that had been carved into the earth...clearly not part of any plan that had been in the blue print. 

I shivered a little as I looked down into the darkness, using the light from my phone as a flashlight so I didn't trip on the rough and uneven stairs as as I descended. I shivered again and rubbed my palm over my goosebumps. It was _cold_ down here...I could almost see my breath, which was odd, since it was 90 outside, and I couldn't possibly be _that_ far under ground. 

I followed the corridor as it leveled off, running away from the house. I was positive that I wasn't even under the house anymore, and I became afraid that this whole tunnel was going to collapse. It looked like it'd been hastily dug...but I also got the feeling that it was _old_...terribly old...much older than anything above ground. The corridor widened suddenly, and I found myself standing in a large hallowed out area, complete with...it looked like a _shrine_...

I furrowed my brows as I cautiously approached the pile of stones, candles, long burned out, standing among them in what seemed to be strategic positions. There was a skull at the top...but it wasn't human. I couldn't tell what kind of animal it was...something with horns. I made sure to get good film of that, as I looked it over. Whatever this shrine had originally been here for, it hadn't been seen or used in a _long_ time. The cobwebs and dust clinging to it were solid evidence of that. 

I wandered around the cavern, realizing that this was the end of the road. I shrugged. Ok...well this was weird, and I was anxious to get everyone else's take on this. Could this be connected to the jewel and Edward? I didn't see how it could be. This was probably something that someone had discovered and excavated after the house was built, hence why it wasn't in the building plans. I walked a little quicker as I left the chamber, my skin crawling a little, not liking having my back turned to that alter for some reason. _Creepy..._

Just as I was getting to the first step, I stumbled and nearly went ass over tea-kettle, but caught myself on the railing of the dirt stairway. I looked down at my feet and my eyes widened in shock for what felt like the 100th time today, already. It was a _book_. I'd tripped on a book...I leaned down and picked it up, dusting off the cover, narrowing my eyes in the poor lighting from my cell phone as I tried to make out the title scrawled across it in flaking gold leaf. 

_"My Book_ " I read the cover aloud. It wasn't just a book....

_It was a diary..._

 


	15. Dear Diary

We all sat around the dining room table, all staring at a singular point, the dust diary that sat on the table in front of me. I could tell that it was old...I was almost afraid to touch the brittle, yellowed pages. I was worried they would disintegrate in my hands before I'd read their contents. Yugyeom had come home from work by now, we'd all decided to wait for him and go through the diary together. I was pleased that he seemed to be more himself...even if he was tense and on edge from time to time with no discernible trigger. I thought the dreams were better, but still bothering him, but there just wasn't anything to be done about it right now. I hoped when Agatha got back, that she would be able to help in some way...or at least tell us what was going on. 

_If we could still trust her..._

I shook that last thought from my head, looking to Yugyeom, sitting beside me at the table, our thighs touching. "Do you want to touch it and see if you get anything?" I asked Yugyeom, gesturing to the book, and smiling softly at the loving look in his pretty eyes as he gazed at me, not the book. 

"Sure" he shrugged. "I can try. I'm honestly more interested in what's in it, than who the author is...maybe it'll have some information about the house, or that creepy-ass shrine you told us about" he said. 

"Are you sure I'm too big to go down there?" Jackson asked, batting his eyelashes at me as if his size, and the size of the passage where arbitrary things that I had control over. 

I giggled and shook my head, and he slumped in his chair, looking pouty and adorable, before grinning and sitting back up, placing Georgie's tiny paws on the table in front of him as he sat in his lap. "I'm still curious though" he said, shaking his head regretfully. 

I smiled. "I'm sorry, hun. I can airdrop you the video, if you want?" I asked. 

He smiled. "Ok. It's the closest I'm gonna get, I guess" he said, looking marginally more satisfied. 

"She's...wow... _beautiful_..." Yugyeom said softly, closing his eyes and smiling softly, his palm on the cover of the book, his voice bringing me up short as I realized he'd started our little experiment while I'd been laughing with Jackson. My brows furrowed. I knew it was completely stupid and jealous and petty, but it hurt a little to hear him calling another woman beautiful. "She's also reckless...does things without thinking them through...she could have been killed getting this damn book out of that passage" Yugyeom continued in a dreamy voice, a playful smirk on his face as he cracked one eye open to see my reaction. 

I giggled and play-slapped his shoulder and he outright laughed, smiling warmly and pulling me into his chest, kissing me softly. "Sorry, all I saw was you picking up the book and taking it with you, and then you showing it to everybody and waiting for me to open it....then you sitting down here with it" he said, giving me an apologetic look. 

I smiled. "That's ok, baby. You tried... thank you" I said sweetly, making him smile big, looking at me like an adorable kitten or something as he reached out to gently stroke my hair. 

"You really do have to be more careful, babe" he said softly, hugging me close. "You carry my heart around with you everywhere you go" he added, making me melt into a puddle of warmth and love...and _hoe_. Always hoe. 

I shivered a little and giggled and he pulled away, his pretty eyes sparkling with love for me, but also looking concerned. "Please promise me you won't do anything that reckless again?" he asked, trying for stern, but just looking adorable and soft. _God, I loved him...._

I leaned up and kissed him softly, smiling up into his eyes. "I promise" I said sweetly, smiling in a silly love sick way, and then feeling dumb when I saw that everyone at the table were patiently waiting for me to open the damn book. I laughed softly and Yugyeom squeezed my hand, where he was holding it under the table. "Sorry, guys" I said, clearing my throat. "Let's do this" I added, cracking my knuckles and gingerly opening the cover of the book.

My brows furrowed as I struggled to read the narrow, scrawling, old-timey cursive that this diary was written in. The ink was so badly faded that it was very hard to read it in a couple of places. 

**_5th May, 1891_ **

**_The house is completed today! Praise be to God that we finally have a place to call home! The construction has taken up the better part of the last three years, and with all of the construction failures and worker deaths, it's a true marvel that the vision has come to fruition at all!_ **

**_I cannot describe with great enough veracity the joy that leaps up in my bosom when I look upon the beauty of my vision, made real through the hard work and dedication of the architects and builders. Is it wrong that it secretly burns in my heart that I can take none of the credit? Of course I know that, being a woman, it would never be proper for me to stand up and say that I'd engaged in so unladylike an activity as writing blue prints...but I still yearn secretly to be acknowledged for the vision that created this beautiful visage of brick and mortar._ **

**_I must hurry now if I'm to be appropriately attired for the ribbon cutting ceremony. Edward will be there, after all..._ **

**_Moira_ **

Everyone's eyes, including mine, flew wide open when I read the last line, the author of the first entry in this diary. 

"Holy shit...it's _Moira_...Edwards true love...the one that Agatha...well, that Edwards spirit _said_..." JB stuttered out, exchanging incredulous looks around the room with the others. 

"Go on, please...let's hear what else she wrote" Bambam said softly, snuggling Jimin into his chest as they sat on separate chairs, but very close together, much the same way Yugyeom and I were sitting, actually. I spared a moment to go soft for the adorable couple before very carefully turning the page and starting the next entry. 

**_10th May, 1891_ **

**_The orphans are all moved in and the house is set up satisfactorily for the moment. We still lack a few of the less needed niceties that would truly make this house a home. It continues to amaze me just how dirty a brand new place can be...but there's nowhere I'd rather be. To be in Edwards company so frequently gives my heart joy the likes of which I cannot describe._ **

**_Of course it would be entirely improper for me to ever express the deep love for Edward the blooms in my heart. He has never expressed any interest in me other than to be kind and polite, as he is to all whom he meets. Why does he have to be some handsome and sleek? So exceptionally well dressed, his appointments never less than perfect? Why doesn't he look at me in the way that his eyes seem to follow Agatha from room to room?_ **

**_I'm ashamed to write this minute that I am jealous of the woman. Agatha has all of the graces and charms that I myself do not possess. She created a complete uproar in town when she, the bell of the entire county, rejected multiple offers of marriage from the most eligible suitors available, to come and live here, work here...and help raise the orphans. I know she did it for Edward...I'm ashamed to say that I've eaves dropped on him while he was speaking to his father...he believes that his financial circumstances are not those that would entice so well bred a lady as Agatha to his side..._ **

**_My heart drowns in despair and sadness and my eyes water at the memory...If only he could look on me in that way...I would do anything for him...anything at all...if only he'd ask._ **

**_Moira_ **

"Wait, wait, wait!!" JB said, looking incredulous. "Didn't Edward's spirit say that Moira was his true love?" he asked, looking confused and shocked. Several of us nodded our heads. 

"He did..." I trailed off, looking around the room. 

"Let's continue" Youngjae urged, leaning forward.

I nodded and cleared my throat. 

**_25th June, 1891_ **

**_I've not had a spare moment to write in the longest time! I shall pour out my heart this minute, or I fear I shall burst! There are no words to describe the agony in my heart! Edward has proposed to Agatha, and she has accepted him. They're to be married next month!_ **

**_Why are they in such a rush? Surely they know how improper it seems for them to not even wait a year...and they haven't even had a proper courtship...surely they can't mean to rush things so drastically?_ **

**_My eyes ache with unshed tears as I clean the house, going about my duties...Edward had been so happy when he'd told me. He'd taken my hands and his eyes had had a warm light in them. My heart! My love! He'd addressed me as 'dear friend' as he'd become fond of doing, and the endearment, once so treasured in my heart, had turned sour and cold when he'd told me his news. Edward to marry Agatha! Oh! This can't be! God could never be so cruel to me! Not after all of the hard work and planning that has gone into becoming so close with Edward._ **

**_If only Agatha and her sweet smiles and fresh face did not exist! I know I could make him love me! I know he could love me! I was practically on the precipice! Oh, cruel fate!_ **

**_Whatever am I to do now?_ **

**_Moira_ **

I looked around the room and all that greeted me was silence and the expectant stares of the group as they listened, riveted, to what seemed to be the story of Moira's unrequited love for Edward...My brows furrowed as the next couple of entries were basically entirely worn away, illegible due to age. I cleared my throat when I found the next one that I could make out. 

**_18th August, 1891_ **

**_The most incredible thing has happened. I had been despairing, living a bleak life under the roof of Edward and his new wife Agatha...how I hate even the sight of the woman. It's as if she flaunts her love and puts it on display before my eyes, just to torment me...a torment that is all the more cruel for the fact that she has never, in either word or deed, given me any cause to reproach her. Oh it would be heavenly bliss to be able to pour out my seething, tortured, heart! To tell her just how cruel and evil she truly is! Alas, I've no cause...so I must keep it bottled up, left to fester in the remnants of my broken heart._ **

**_Tis' of no consequence now, however. My heart leaps with new strength and hope even as I write this, for I've found an ally in my desperate struggle to claim my love. In my despair, I cried out to heaven for an answer, and it seems I've found it. God has spoken to me...he's going to help me, after all...I am filled with joy._ **

**_It all happened in a rather serendipitous way, really. I was in the library, dusting the shelves, and low and behold, one of the silly things nearly fell over! There are no words to describe my shock and outrage as I looked upon a rather large gap between the very walls, the bookshelf placed there to cleverly conceal it! Why, those builders had needed every ounce of leeway that I'd written into the blue print! It was next to incompetence, is what it was. I had half a mind to call them up and tell them so, when I took a closer look at the gap...it was nearly perfectly sized, just for me...my small frame could rustle soundlessly through the gaps, perhaps even hearing through the walls..._ **

**_I know that it's most sinful to eavesdrop...but God help's those who help themselves, after all, and it's for a good cause. I made my way through the corridors, not yet old enough to be to terribly dusty, when I was pulled, called, even, to a particular spot in the earth below my feet. I felt suddenly as if the answer to all of my prayers were right beneath my feet._ **

**_I've spent the better part of the last month since the awful wedding digging into the earth beneath the house...I may be neglecting my duties at the house, and I won't pretend that Edward and Agatha aren't looking at me strangely, but that doesn't matter now. God has lead to me to this...to his alter, beneath the soil...I must pray...pray for deliverance...pray for Edward._ **

My mouth dropped open involuntarily as I realized that she was talking about the very same alter where I'd found her diary. I turned the pages, but there were no more entries...her writing had seemed to just...stop. 

"Well that explains how you found her diary down there" Yugyeom said. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Mark said, looking worried and a touch scared. "I guarantee that whatever, or whoever she spoke to through that alter...it wasn't any god that I've ever heard of" he added, shaking his head. 

I swallowed hard and nodded. "I...this doesn't make sense, though..." I said, furrowing my brows in confusion. "Edward said right to us that he was in love with Moira, and that Agatha was the jealous lover....how can this be?" I asked the group.

"It was weird how his voice changed...his image got all... _twisted_...when he said names..." Bambam said quietly. 

"Could there have been some kind of interference?" I asked. 

"Maybe, but there was no distortion when he said that Agatha imprisoned him in the jewel...that was crystal clear" JB said. 

"I should go back down there and look for more clues" I said, moving to stand up, but being pulled back down by Yugyeom. 

"No way. Uh uh" he said, shaking his head. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you go down there by yourself again" he said, looking completely immovable on this. 

"Baby...I love you" I said softly, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being worried...but I feel like whatever might have been down there at some point...it's not anymore. The place was creepy, sure...but it was also empty. I _felt_ it's abandonment. There's no danger anymore" I said. 

"I still don't like it. I hate the idea that you could be hurt and I wouldn't be able to get to you" he said, shaking his head and hugging me into his chest. 

"I'm the only one who can go down there...nobody else is small enough" I said, pleading with my eyes as I looked up into his pretty ones. 

He sighed and shook his head, looking away, defeated. "You're so damn stubborn..." he trailed off, shaking his head. 

"But you love me" I added, making him smile grudgingly. 

"You know I do....but...can we please just wait? Can you put it off until tomorrow? That way we can all be fresh, at least?" he asked, pleading with me, now. 

I smiled and nodded, kissing him softly. "That sounds reasonable" I said, grinning up at the relief that washed over his features. 

"Sounds like a plan! Then we can all be there" Jackson said, looking psyched for tomorrow already. 

"Besides...it's not like we couldn't get to you if something happened, like you tripped on the stairs and broke your ankle" Jimin added, smiling fondly at me. "It's just drywall" he added. 

I smiled and nodded, grinning up at Yugyeom. "Yeah, it's just drywall" I mimicked, giggling and nearly falling off my chair when Yugyeom started tickling my ribs."Ok, OK! Mercy!" I giggled out, letting Yugyeom pull me to my feet as everyone said their 'goodnights' and left the room, headed off to bed.

"What do you wanna do now, baby?" I asked, smiling up at him as he leaned down to kiss me softly. 

"You" he responded, making me giggle. 

"Oh, really?" I teased, biting my lip a little as he smoldered down at me, the sexy grin on his face making me wet and turning me on, as he nodded his head, pulling me in tight to his body. "Well you should take me upstairs then, right?" I asked softly, my voice kind of breathy as he leaned down and kissed me again, with more heat, this time. 

He chuckles softly and kissed my jaw, sucking on the sweet spot where it met my neck, making me shake and whimper as he held me against his big body. "God...you're so sexy, Bria...I could just lay you down right here, right on this carpet...it's so hard to control myself around you...I always want you so bad, babe" he husked against my skin, his words sending fire coursing through me as I clung to him, running my fingers through his fluffy dark hair. 

"Anywhere, baby" I whimpered out. "I'm yours, Yugyeom...anywhere...please" I breathed, gasping when he picked me up, setting me on the table and parting my knees gently so he could stand between them while he kissed and touched me. He smiled at me as one hand ran up into my hair, and his other hand ran down to my breasts, moving my shirt and bra to message them in turn, teasing my nipples and making me moan for him. 

"Anywhere?" he husked, biting his lip as he looked into my eyes, enjoying the sounds he was earning from me as he gave me soft, sweet little kisses, his eyes hot and hungry while he touched me. "Even right here, baby girl? Right on this table?" he asked, running the hand that had been in my hair down my spine, giving me chills as he gripped my ass and ran the fingertips of the other hand down between my breasts, down slowly to hike the skirt I wore up, messaging my inner thighs, teasing me and making me whimper. 

I nodded my head, squirming a little, gasping as he finally gave me what I needed, rubbing circles into my clit as he kissed me deeply, his skilled tongue in my mouth, rubbing against mine the same way he was rubbing my core through my panties. "Anyone could walk in on us, Bria...anyone could see how sexy you look taking my cock...are you sure you're ok with that, babe?" he husked in my ear, kissing my neck and chuckling when I moaned as he pressed his fingers into the soaking wet spot in my panties, over my opening. 

"Please, Yugyeom...don't tease me, baby...I _need_ you" I whined, out, panting already, shaking and clinging to him. 

He smiled down at me, the warmth and desire in his eyes making me feel loved and safe as he kissed me and worked my panties down my legs. "I love this little skirt you're wearing, babe...so sexy...so easy for me to just move and be inside my sweet girl...I love you so much, Bria..." he whispered, gripping my ass to hold me still as he kissed me and pushed two of his fingers up into me, thrusting them in and out of me at a steady pace, making me see stars as I moaned out my pleasure into his mouth. "That's right, sweet girl...tell me how good it feels...I could cum in my pants just listening to the sexy little sounds you make for me" he whispered, nuzzling and kissing my neck as he fucked me a little harder on his fingers. 

I felt my pussy clench up around his fingers and buried my face in his shoulder, desperate to muffle my cries of pleasure as I came for him. He smiled against my skin, humming his approval and encouragement into my neck while he cradled me in his arms, holding me close while I came. I pulled away a little, panting as I came down, and he smiled adoringly into my face, claiming my lips again as he pulled his fingers out of me, clearly proud of himself, and pleased that I'd cum so hard. 

He kissed around to my neck again, sucking on the hallow of my collar bone as he pulled me closer to the edge of the table, grinding his hard cock into me through his pants now, grunting his pleasure as he made me moan for him. "That feels good, babe...yes..." he murmured, gripping my ass with both hands as he dry fucked me on the table top, now. 

"Baby...oh, god...please fuck me...I'm so wet for you" I whispered breathily, lost in a haze of love and hunger for my perfect Yugyeom. 

He smiled against my skin and pulled away, kissing me deeply as he cradled my jaw in his palm, snapping his hips into me and making me cry out into the kiss. "You _are_ wet, sweet girl..." he murmured, making me moan as he ran his hand down to tease my clit and folds again. "So wet and tight...do you think you can be quiet enough not to wake anyone? Can you take my cock without screaming for me?" he husked against my lips. I nodded and he smiled, kissing me deeply as I reached down to take out his cock, loving his little grunts of pleasure as I started stroking his cock while we kissed. 

"Mmm...good girl, Bria...oh, fuck...everything you do is _amazing_ , babe..." he whispered against my lips, making me smile. "I want to bend you over this table and fuck your tight little pussy" he whispered, locking eyes with me, the look on his face absolutely hungry and predatory. "Do you want that, too? Do you want me pounding into you hard, slapping your perfect little ass? Do you want to cum for me while I take your sweet little pussy hard from behind?" he asked, squeezing my ass and fucking my hand slowly while he rubbed my clit with his free hand a little faster. 

"Yes, baby" I gasped out, squirming on the table against his fingers. "So badly" I panted, gasping and giggling when he kissed me deeply and pulled me down off of the table, turning me in his arms and messaging my ass as I leaned over for him. I smiled over my shoulder at him, biting my lip and enjoying the sexy grin on his face as he smiled into my eyes and then focused on my ass, slapping it and gripping it appreciatively as he coated his hard cock in my juices, making me moan and wiggle around as he teased my opening with the head. 

"Such a nice little ass...god, I'm so lucky" he nearly moaned, pushing his cock into me as he said it, stretching me around his size while I gasped and gripped the edge of the table, trying hard not to cry out in pleasure as he filled me up completely, the little skirt I wore pooling at the small of my back as he fucked me. "Jesus, Bria...you always feel so good around my cock, baby girl...you're so fucking beautiful" he growled out, fucking me deep and hard from behind, making me moan and shake as he thrust his big, thick, cock into my pussy over and over again, rubbing against my g-spot with each thrust. 

"It's so good, baby...." I whimpered, moaning out my pleasure and biting my lip to keep quiet enough not to bring anyone downstairs to investigate. 

"Oh, fuck...that's right, sweet girl...god, you always take my cock so well, always such a sexy girl for me" he groaned out, fucking me harder now, slapping my ass and pounding into me hard and deep, making my pussy contract down on his cock as I neared my edge. 

"Yes...Oh, god, Yugyeom...just like that, baby..." I moaned out, panting, gasping for breath as he rode me hard, gripping my hips as he pounded deep into my soaking wet pussy over and over again, faster and faster. "Oh, god...." I whined, moaning loudly, too loudly, but I couldn't help it. 

He chuckled and reached forward, pulling me up against his chest and clamping a hand over my mouth as he fucked up into me hard and fast. "My expressive baby...always so loud and appreciative when I give her my cock...it's ok, sweatheart...I love you so much...let me help you be quiet while you cum on my cock" he whispered in my hear, kissing it and nibbling on the lobe as he held me against his chest and fucked me hard from behind. 

I screamed into his palm as I came, my legs giving out as he fucked me, holding me against his chest and growling out his pleasure. "That's right, baby girl...cum all over my cock...show me how much you love me, babe..." he growled in my ear, fucking me through my orgasm and rotating his hips to make me squeal as I reached my peak, panting and shaking as I started to come down. 

He turned me in his arms and kissed me deeply, messaging my ass and running his fingers through my hair as he let me recover for a few seconds. "I love you, Bria...and I want to look at my beautiful girl while she takes my cum" he whispered, his sexy and sweet words driving me crazy as I pulled him down to kiss me and he sunk his cock back into my pussy, gripping my ass as I wrapped my legs around his waist while he fucked me hard and deep, letting me feel all of him while he chased his high now. 

"Yes...oh, fuck yes, baby...give me that big cock...I want your cum, Yugyeom" I whispered in his ear, giggling at the shudder that ran through his big body as he registered my dirty words. He growled and crushed me into his chest, kissing me deeply, his tongue in my mouth as he fucked me hard and fast, throbbing inside of me as he thrust in and out. 

"Cum with me, sweet girl...I want to listen to your pretty voice while I fill your tight little hole" he whispered against my lips, gripping the back of my neck and kissing me hard, swallowing my cries of pleasure while he kissed me and fucked me on the table top. 

"Yes, baby....oh, oh my _god_..." I moaned out, burying my face in his neck, sucking and kissing the skin there while he fucked his cock directly into my g-spot, making me clench up and cum so suddenly that I wasn't even prepared. His growl of triumph only made it better as he filled me up, pumping me full of his cum while he fucked us both through our highs. 

"That's right...take all of it, baby girl...everything I have to give you..." he panted, growling as he finished, his cock continuing to throb as he stilled inside of me, caressing my body gently and giving me soft, sweet kisses as we both came down. 

I smiled into his eyes and he nuzzled my cheeks, still holding me against him, still inside of me. "I love you so much, Bria" he whispered, kissing me deeply. "So much, babe" he sighed out, hugging me close and burying his nose in my hair as I sighed in contentment. 

"That was amazing, Yugyeom. You always take such good care of me in every way, baby" I said sweetly, smiling at the way my words made his pretty eyes sparkle. 

"Let's go to bed, beautiful. I want to fall asleep with my sweet, exhausted, girl in my arms" he said, making me smile big as he scooped me up and carried me upstairs to his room. It was perfect.

 


	16. Stranger Things

I sighed as I rolled over, feeling Yugyeom pull me into his chest and wrap his big, strong arms around me. I loved it when he held me, he always made me feel so safe and loved. I smiled and started to drift back off. I giggled, still on the edge of sleep when Yugyeom started laying gentle little kisses along my neck and nuzzling my ear. "Have I ever told you how much I love sharing a bed with you, beautiful?" he asked, kissing my ear softly and nipping gently at the lobe.

I smiled and snuggled back into him a little bit, feeling how hard he was for me as he gently ground himself into my ass, one of his arms around my waist, the other gently working my breasts, messaging and squeezing them. I moaned softly and shivered, earning a soft little chuckle from him as he gently rubbed and squeezed my nipples, groaning quietly in my ear when I arched my back and ground my ass back into his cock. I'd never been so happy that we'd gone to bed naked. I loved it when he woke me up like this. 

"Yugyeom, that feels so good, baby" I whimpered out, gasping as he moved his other hand down to gently pet my heat, teasing the shit out of me as he ran his finger tips up and down my slit slowly, making me shake and squirm against his fingers. 

"Mmm...my sweet girl likes that, doesn't she?" he asked, chuckling when I nodded. "What a sexy, responsive, girl I have...so sensitive to my touch...I love you so much, Bria" he whispered, gently pushing his rock hard cock up inside of me and thrusting in and out slowly, letting me feel all of him as I moaned out my pleasure, wrapping my arms up around his neck while he slow fucked me. 

"Oh, Yugyeom..." I breathed out, whimpering and moaning as he kissed and sucked on my neck, holding me tight against his chest while he pleased us both. 

"Mmm...my sexy girl has such a tight, warm little pussy...I woke up so hard for you, sweet girl...you're so beautiful and soft...all I wanted to do was kiss you and be inside of you...make you cum while I filled you up..." he murmured, his voice husky and sexy in my ears as he picked up the pace a little, gripping my hip with the arm that wasn't clamped across my body, holding me tight against his chest. 

"It feels so good, baby...I love it when you fuck me, Yugyeom...you always make it so good...I love you so much" I gasped out, shaking, feeling myself clench up around him as he fucked me harder and faster, rewarding me for my words. 

"Yes, Bria...that's right, baby girl...give me this wet little pussy...you always make me feel amazing too, sweet girl..." he groaned out, kissing and nuzzling my shoulder as he reached down, rubbing circles into my clit as he fucked me hard from behind, bouncing my whole body with the strength of his thrusts, making me cry out and grip his biceps while he used me. "Cum for me, beautiful...I love pleasing you..." he almost pleaded, his voice rough with pleasure as he thrust his big cock into me hard and fast now, my cries muffled by his groans of appreciation as I did as he asked, cumming hard around his cock, my pussy clenching and relaxing over and over again while he fucked me through my orgasm. 

"Yugyeom..." I sighed out appreciatively, relaxing and starting to come down. He felt it and slowed marginally, gripping my breasts as he fucked me deep and slow again, making me whimper for him as he teased my nipples and sucked on the sweet spots on my neck. 

"That was so sexy, baby girl...you're such a sweet, beautiful girl...god, I love you...let me show you" he whispered, pulling out of me and gently pushing me over on my back, moving in between my legs as I eagerly parted them for him, needing him inside of me again. 

"I just want to please you, baby" I whispered softly, loving the soft, warm, hungry look in his eyes as he smiled and leaned down to kiss me, pushing his cock back up inside of me and gripping my hips as he started moving in and out again while we kissed. 

"I know that, babe....it's all you ever do" he said against my lips, growling low in his chest when I cried out as he started fucking me harder again, gripping my thighs while he slipped his tongue into my mouth, pressing me into the bed while he thrust into me hard and fast again. 

I moaned and arched my back and he pushed his hands under my body, gripping my ass to stabilize me while he fucked me hard and deep, panting and groaning out his pleasure as I muffled my moans and cries in his shoulder, kissing and sucking on his neck while he fucked me into his soft, warm bed. "Bria! Oh, god...I love you so much" he groaned out, pushing deep inside of me and cumming hard, his sexy groans of pleasure and the way he ground his pelvis into my clit making me cum with him, gasping and moaning as we finished together. 

He pulled out as we both relaxed, propping himself above me and kissing and messaging my lips, running his fingers through my hair as we both just enjoyed being close. He pulled back and smiled down into my eyes, kissing me softly again and moving to snuggle me into his chest. "Sorry I woke you up, babe...I just couldn't help myself" he chuckled, making me giggle as I kissed the place on his chest where my head rested. 

"No need to ever be sorry, baby. I love you" I said sweetly, grinning up into his eyes. "I always want you" I added, giggling when he pulled me up and kissed me sweetly, caressing my body with his palms and smiling against my lips. 

"You are going to kill me, one of these days" he said, making me laugh softly. "I could make love to you all night and still want more" he said softly, the look in his eyes so warm and tender that my heart swelled, making me sigh appreciatively. He tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear and snuggled me into his chest again, relaxing back into the bed and kissing my forehead. "If I didn't have to work in the morning, you'd be in serious trouble" he added, making me laugh softly.

"G'night, Yugyeom. I love you" I murmured, feeling drowsy and satisfied. 

"Love you too, babe...sweet dreams" he whispered, both of us slipping gently back into sleep, together. 

________________________________________________________________________________

**_Yugyeom's POV:_ **

I woke up with a start, shaking and sweaty. 

_Shit. Not this again!_ _Damn it!_

I couldn't keep doing this. I'd been able to hold off touching the jewel for 3 days now...but I had to go take care of business. I gently disentangled myself from Bria and stood up, looking down at her sleeping form. I loved her completely. At least I wasn't waking her up with my bullshit anymore. I smiled a little as I thought about how good we'd been together earlier. I needed to be careful about waking her up, even for that. She always said it was ok, and I think she even meant it, but it wasn't fair to rob her of her sleep like that. 

I sighed as I threw on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. All I wanted to do was take care of her. So I needed to take care of my little problem...touching the jewel would probably at least buy me 2 or 3 days of reprieve from the horrible dreams. When I'd first done it, I'd been hopeful that the dreams were completely gone...now I understood that they might never go away. It was a horrifying thought, but at least I had a partial remedy. 

I padded quietly up to the room and unlocked the door, walking over and opening the cabinet that contained the ruby. I sighed, feeling a little relief already, just looking at it. I gently touched it, feeling the now familiar vitality course through me as the feelings that the dreams always left on me, like an oily residue, slowly fell away. I was ok. I was strong. I...

It was like my vision flickered, and I gasped as I went completely blind, falling to my knees. When I opened my eyes again, my vision was...red. That was ok though...red was a nice color. It was the color of passion and blood...all good things. I smiled to myself as I stood and closed up the cabinet, feeling the vital energy from the jewel pulsing inside of me. It was almost sexual, really. I chuckled softly as I locked the room back up. Maybe I should go and wake my little slut again? She _was_ mine, after all...she'd said herself that all she wanted to do was please me. 

I stopped in my tracks as a new thought occurred to me. She was beautiful and sexy...far too sexy...those other bastards were all panting after her. I could see it in their eyes. They all wanted my whore...they all wanted to make her moan for them just the way she moaned for me. Did she want that, too?

I shook my head and headed to the kitchen for water. I was always thirsty after touching the jewel. What if she did? Well she wouldn't if they would all keep their lustful, coveting eyes off of her. She couldn't help her natural tendencies. She loved cock...especially mine. I couldn't fault her for that...but I needed to figure out what to do about the others...they couldn't have her. She was mine. 

I leaned over the sink and gulped down water straight from the faucet, slaking my thirst and looking out at the stars. My vision flickered for a moment, almost went back to normal, as I remembered all of the times that I had made love to Bria under those stars...my vision went red again far too quickly. I was almost sad. Almost. I paced the floors, desperate for a solution to my problem. Nobody was taking Bria from me. _Nobody._

________________________________________________________________________________

**_Bria's POV:_ **

I stretched and yawned as I woke up to the morning sunlight slanting through Yugyeom's bedroom window. He wasn't in bed with me, and when I listened for it, I didn't hear the shower running, either. I shrugged. He'd probably already gone down to breakfast and didn't want to wake me. I smiled at the memory of how close we'd been last night. He hadn't been rough or kinky at all. Not that I particularly minded those things. I loved everything we did together...it was just...he'd made love to me last night so gently. It was tender and sweet... _so good_. I sighed at the memory as I quickly got in the shower, washing up and toweling off. I changed into a cute pair of shorts and a top, finger combing my hair and heading downstairs to find Yugyeom and get food. 

The first thing I saw was my darling sitting at the breakfast table, and I walked up behind him, hugging him from behind. I gasped and jumped back a little when he flinched. It was like I'd _burned_ him or something. He gave me a moody look over his shoulder and I furrowed my brows, fighting back tears. He'd _never_ looked at me like that before...what happened?

"Y-yugyeom...are you ok? Did I...did I do something that upset you?" I asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder and trying to get him to look into my eyes. He wouldn't. _Another_ first. 

He pulled me down into the chair next to him and pushed his mostly untouched bowl of cereal over to me. "You can have this...I'm not very hungry" he said quietly, studying the table top. My eyes wandered over the familiar planes of his handsome face and it hurt my heart to see him looking so tired and drawn. 

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night, baby?" I asked, "Was it the dreams again?" I added, being gentle and cautious. If he was mean to me again I might start crying, and that would be fucking humiliating. 

He just shook his head and sighed, taking my hand and kissing the palm like he'd done a thousand times before. His lips felt soft and I smiled a little, sighing in relief. "I'm sorry, babe...I don't mean to be such a moody bastard...I'm just tired" he said softly, giving me the ghost of a smile. 

I nodded and leaned in to gently kiss his cheek. "Don't worry about it, baby. I just hate seeing you like this" I said softly, pulling away a little to eat the cereal he'd given me. Might as well...he clearly didn't want it. 

I smiled as Bambam and Jimin walked in, relieved to see that Bambam was actually looking quite a bit better. He looked rested and happy, and Jimin was beaming, a sight that made my heart happy. "Good morning Bammin" I giggled out, giving them a finger waive as they both smiled at each other and flipped me the bird, in unison, like they'd planned it. That only made me laugh harder. 

Bambam's brow furrowed when his gaze passed over Yugyeom, though. "Hey, man...you feeling ok?" he asked, and received a sour look from Yugyeom. 

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Yugyeom asked irritably. Bambam's eyes widened and he held out his hands in front of him, backing away and turning to get his breakfast together.

"Sorry...just asking. Jeez" he muttered, sitting down on my other side, Jimin settling in across from me. 

"You look like you're feeling better this morning" I said, smiling at Bambam, who returned my smile, darting strange looks at Yugyeom every few seconds, seeming puzzled. 

"The dreams are... or they _seem_ to be, receding. I didn't dream at all last night, and the dreams were getting shorter and shorter before that. I think I'm getting through whatever that was" Bambam said happily, squeezing Jimin's hand as he smiled at him. 

"Good for you" Yugyeom muttered under his breath, bringing me up short at his rudeness. I'd never known him to behave like this... _what the hell was going on?_

I opened my mouth to say something but Bambam stopped me with a gentle hand on my shoulder. "It's really ok, hun...he looks...tired" he said, shrugging and going back to his breakfast. 

I furrowed my brows and shook my head, finishing my cereal and walking over to wash my dishes at the sink. I turned and spotted Georgie in the hall, followed closely by Jackson, and smiled big. "Baby boy! I missed you! Good morning!" I cooed, smiling as Georgie happily waddled over to me for pets. "Who's a good boy? Huh? Is it you? Are you my good boy?" I giggled out, loving how Georgie pranced and wiggled happily under my praise. 

Yugyeom stood up from his chair and everything kind of went to shit. I gasped as Georgie bristled and started growling at him, putting his fuzzy body in between where I stood and where Yugyeom was. He was pushing his body against me, trying to get me to back away, wanting Yugyeom away from me. His whole being said that this guy was dangerous. That I was in danger. My little floof was trying desperately to protect me...but from _Yugyeom?_

"Baby boy! Stop that!" I chided, petting him softly and trying to calm him down. "That's just Yugyeom. We like him" I cooed, looking up at Yugyeom, who was just staring down at Georgie, his face expressionless. I stood up again and shook my head as Georgie continued to bristle and growl, giving Yugyeom an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, baby...I don't know what-" I was stopped mid sentence as Yugyeom stepped threateningly toward Georgie. A horrified yelp escaped my lips as I scooped him up into my arms, turning my body away from Yugyeom, who stopped in his tracks as he glared at the Georgie. "Yugyeom!" I cried, horrified, my eyes filling with tears. 

He glared at me and shook his head, looking pissed off, not seeming to care that I was nearly in tears. "Control your mutt. Next time he pulls this shit, he's getting hurt" he growled, stalking out of the room and out the door, slamming it behind him. 

"Oh...oh my _god_..." I whispered shakily, hugging Georgie into me, tears streaming down my face as I sunk down onto the floor in shock. I looked around, wide eyed, at everyone in the room, registering their looks of shock and, in Jackson's case, anger, as well. " _Oh my god_..." I whimpered, burying my face in my hands and sobbing. It was all I could do. I was so overwhelmed. How could Yugyeom behave like that? He was like a stranger. The sweet, gentle, man I knew would never hurt a fly, much less threaten a fluffy little dog who he knew meant the _entire world_ to me... Would he have _actually_...did he really mean what he'd said? " _Oh my god_ " I sobbed out, my thoughts racing, burying my head in Jimin's chest when he gently pulled me to my feet. 

"It'll be ok, honey...let it out...I've got you" Jimin murmured comfortingly in my ear, stroking my hair and holding me in his arms."Lets go upstairs, sweetie. You'll feel better after we splash some nice cool water on your face and get you tucked into your bed, ok?" he asked, kissing my forehead and looking softly down into my woebegone face as I nodded, feeling like a sick child being led away by a loving parent. 

I guess I _was_ sick, in a way. I felt like my heart was breaking. I hadn't known that monster at the breakfast table. That hadn't been _my_ Yugyeom...I felt like I was losing him, and the thought left me so completely desolate that all I could do was sob into Jimin's chest brokenly. 

I didn't stop crying when he helped me splash water on my face. I didn't stop crying when he tucked me into my bed, a bed I had hardly ever slept in, with my little Georgie, who snuggled into my neck, seeking to comfort me and make me feel better. I didn't even stop crying when Jimin sang to me. I felt like I was _never_ going to stop crying, actually....

________________________________________________________________________________

Over the course of the rest of the day, after I'd cried myself out, I became more and more angry about what had happened. I still had a gaping, aching, hole in my chest, but being angry seemed to keep the tears at bay, at least. The other guys did a good job of trying to cheer me up. I even laughed a little when we all gathered around the TV that night, eating pizza and watching comedy central. 

Jackson had waggled his eyebrows and sat next to me, offering me a glass of Soju he'd poured me that I gratefully took and gulped down. "Whoa, there, Bria...might want to take the next drink a little slower" he said, making me shake my head and giggle a little as I grabbed the next drink he poured for me and downed it, also. Jackson looked to the others for help, and JB took the bottle from him, setting it behind the couch, earning a pouty look from me. 

"What? Don't I deserve to get a little tipsy?" I asked. "My boyfriend, the love of my life, is actually a complete asshole" I said, feeling the alcohol, as I sat back into the couch. 

"Yugyeom-" Bambam started, but I cut him off by grabbing his lips and closing them, giggling at the duck bill effect that created on his pretty face. 

" _Fuck_ Yugyeom" I said, emphatically. 

Bambam took my hand and squeezed it, giving me a soft look that made me stop and listen as he tried again. "Honey...I'm not sure what's going on...but his aura is off" he said softly. I gave him a questioning look as Youngjae turned the TV down, leaning in to hear what Bam was saying better. "His aura is red" he said holding up a hand when I started to speak. "That's actually ok. It's always red around you, honey. The boy is _crazy_ in love with you. Your aura is red around him, too" he said, squeezing my hand when I teared up again. 

"Bammie..." Jimin warned, pulling me back into his arms protectively. 

"I'm ok" I said softly, biting my lower lip to keep the tears at bay as I nodded for Bambam to continue.

"It's just...his aura is always red...but it's _darker_ now...like...it's like he's _corrupted_ in some way" Bambam said, shaking his head. 

"I bet that's why Georgie freaked out the way he did" Jackson said, his eyes going wide as the idea registered.

"Animals are sensitive to these things" JB agreed, nodding like it made perfect sense. It made sense to me, too. 

"So what am I supposed to do? Just let him treat me, and everyone else, like crap? Worry constantly that he's going to hurt my dog?" I asked, honestly seeking answers. As much as I loved Yugyeom, if this new version was staying...there just wasn't any way for us to continue together. I cringed at the thought, closing my eyes tight on the hot, painful, tears that stung my eyes at the very _thought_ of no longer having Yugyeom in my life. I couldn't even _imagine_ it. I loved him _so much_....

"I've never seen him act like that before, Bria" Youngjae said, seeking to comfort me, giving me a soft smile. "Let's just see what happens, ok? There's no reason to rush to conclusions...maybe he just really is tired, and maybe those dreams he's been having are bothering him more than he's letting you know?" he added. 

I nodded and looked down at my hands, letting Jimin hold me, treasuring his friendship. He was always there for me. I was lucky to have him. I furrowed my brows as I thought about what Youngjae had just said. Maybe Yugyeom _wasn't_ telling me everything...maybe I needed to keep a closer eye on him. If I could just figure out what was going on with him, maybe I could help him. Maybe I could help us both.

 


	17. Questions

I don't know how long I slept for. When I opened my eyes, it was still dark outside, but I could see the faint light in the sky that always heralds the sunrise. Jimin wasn't with me anymore, and I could only assume that he must have gotten me to finally sleep, and then gone off to be with Bambam. I smiled a little at the thought of the cute couple. They really were just completely right for each other. 

I sighed heavily and tears came to my eyes as I thought about Yugyeom. I felt like I was living in a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. My entire universe just felt...wrong, right now. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, gently resettling Georgie, who seemed content to snooze on my bed. I really just wanted some juice. I was thirsty, and kind of dehydrated and hung over. I didn't drink a ton, but I'd found that orange juice and something light like crackers or toast, usually got me through the worst of it.

I hopped out of bed and padded downstairs, stopping in my tracks when I heard...sobbing? I furrowed my brows and walked farther into the living room. It was Yugyeom. He was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands...sobbing. "Y-yugyeom?" I almost whispered, hesitant, scared of how he might respond. 

"Bria?" he choked out between sobs, giving me the most lost, desperate, look I'd ever seen. He looked _terrified_. I didn't think. I rushed over to him, operating on the instinct to protect and comfort the man I loved. He sobbed louder and pulled me tight into his lap, burying his face in my hair and shaking violently. I could feel him trying to stop crying, and failing miserably. 

"Baby..." I said softly, gently running my fingers through his hair, not really knowing what to say. I had to assume that he was upset over what happened earlier, but I didn't want to press him and upset him further. 

"I'm so-s-so sorry!" he almost wailed, looking up at me fearfully, the remorse and pain clear in his pretty eyes. "Can you ever f-forgive me?" he asked, looking at me like I was his only hope of salvation in the world. 

I swallowed hard, tears in my eyes as I looked at the broken man in my arms. How could this possibly be happening? I nodded and kissed his lips softly, pulling back and looking into his eyes questioningly. "What's going on Yugyeom? Please talk to me..." I said softly, desperate to know what the hell was going on. 

He sighed heavily, his tears slowing now as he calmed down slightly and held me in his arms, his head resting in the hallow of my neck now. "I think I'm going crazy" he confessed, his voice no more than a scared breath out as he spoke. "I don't know what's wrong with me..." he trailed off, pulling away and gently stroking my cheek. "I"m so sorry about earlier...I didn't...I _couldn't_..." he shook his head and looked down, seeming frustrated with himself. He bit his lip  and swallowed hard, giving me a remorseful look. "I haven't been honest with you...the dreams are still there. I have these moments where I feel like I'm not even myself...not in control of my actions. I have thoughts that...they don't even seem like they're mine at all..." he confessed, resting his forehead against mine and closing his eyes as he spoke. "I'm just so fucking tired...." he trailed off. 

I made a little sound of encouragement and gently stroked his hair, rubbing his shoulders while he spoke. "I keep waking up in the middle of the night. I didn't want to worry you, babe" he said softly, kissing the tip of my nose gently, making me smile in spite of how fucked up everything was. He grinned a little, too, adjusting how we were sitting so that my head was against his chest, his chin resting on the top of my head. 

I snuggled into him, loving the feeling of his warmth, feeling like I'd been without him for years, not just a few hours. "I got some sleeping pills for you, before...maybe you could try those tonight?" I suggested, looking up into his handsome face, still unable to believe just how different he'd been this morning. That hadn't been Yugyeom...I didn't know _what_ that had been, but it wasn't my boyfriend.

He shrugged and pulled me in for another kiss. "Anything, babe. I'll do anything you ask" he said softly, kissing me and cradling my jaw in his palm. "I just want to make this right with you, and I need to apologize to Georgie..." he said softly. 

I smiled a little and nodded. "And Jackson...and Bambam..." I trailed off, not wanting him to feel worse. 

He nodded. "A group apology, then" he said. "Tonight I'll take the sleeping pills, and hopefully that will help" he looked off into space, as if in deep thought. "I'm pretty sure that what I've been doing is doing more harm than good, anyway" he said softly, shaking his head and then giving me a long, searching look. "Are you _sure_ you're ok? You really forgive me?" he asked, looking at me like he couldn't believe that I was actually here with him. 

I smiled softly and nodded, pulling him down to kiss me, sighing in content against his lips as he kissed me back. "Of course, baby...of course I forgive you" I whispered, smiling into the kiss as he squeezed me tight, smiling warmly down at me and snuggling me into his chest. How could I _not_ forgive Yugyeom? I believed him when he said that he was sorry...although I still felt like there was something he wasn't telling me...he just needed some sleep, and all I could really feel right now was relief that I had him back with me again. I silent pledged that I would keep a better eye on him. He needed me right now...I could just feel it...we were on the edge of something. 

He pulled me down so that we were laying together on the couch, and he nuzzled my hair softly, spooning me just like he usually did when we slept in his bed. "I love you more than I can say, Bria...I promise to figure this shit out...I promise to make this alright for us...I'm so sorry" he said softly into my hair, holding me close against his chest. 

I nodded and kissed his bicep, that was pillowing my head. "I love you, too, baby...we'll get through this...lets just try to get some rest, now, ok?" I said softly, smiling when he kissed my hair. That's how we fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

We woke up a while later to the sound of people moving around in the kitchen. I wasn't sure how long we'd been out, but sunlight was streaming through the living room curtains, and I had to pee...really bad. I sat up and Yugyeom's arm reflexively tightened around me. He opened his eyes and smiled up at me, his eyes soft and loving. I couldn't help but sigh in relief. He was still here...I hated that yesterday morning had made me fearful that he wouldn't be the same the next time he opened his eyes. 

His brow furrowed while he looked at me and his smile wilted a little. "I'm sorry" he said softly, looking completely forlorn and remorseful. 

I shook my head and leaned down, kissing his lips and then his cheeks. "It's ok, baby...yesterday morning was hard and shocking...but I'll get past it. Just...lets just let it fade into the background and become a nasty memory that we don't even register after a while, ok?" I said, smiling a little when he nodded, sitting up and hugging me close, his face in my hair. 

"Thank you...please don't give up on me" he said softly. 

I shook my head and hugged him tighter. "I'm no quitter" I teased, making him chuckle softly. "But I _do_ have to pee, so..." I trailed off, giggling when he smiled at me, maybe the first actual smile he'd given me since that shit show yesterday morning. 

He released me and I headed off into the bathroom, doing my business and then heading back to the couch. He was still sitting there, looking hesitant to join the group in the other room. I took his hand. "It's gotta be done, Yugs" I said softly, grinning when he squeezed my hand and walked with me into the kitchen. 

All movement and conversation stopped as we entered the kitchen. It was almost comical. Jackson had a piece of toast half way to his mouth, and Jinyoung had Youngjae in a headlock, in the process of giving him a noogy. I raised my hand and waved. "Good morning..." I said, cringing a little at how awkward this was. 

Yugyeom waved at everybody, getting angry looks from Jackson and Jimin, Jackson's eyes scanning the room to make sure Georgie was out of harm's way, and Jimin glaring at the place where our hands joined, clearly disapproving. "Look...I owe everybody in this room a _massive_ apology..." Yugyeom started, and everyone unfroze, eating silently, letting him talk. I stood with him and held his hand, supporting him with my presence beside him as he said what he needed to say. 

"I've been having really vivid, really _bad_ nightmares for the last month or so...I haven't slept through the night very often, and I feel like sometimes I'm going crazy" he said softly, looking around at the sympathetic looks he was getting from a few of the guys, especially Bambam, who knew first hand just how bad those dreams could be. "It's no excuse for the way that I acted yesterday, or for the way that I treated everyone...I'm really sorry" he said softly. 

"It's ok, man" JB said, grinning over at him and pulling out the chair next to him. 

"Yeah, water under the bridge, bro" Youngjae said, smiling big. 

"I'm beating your ass next time, just so you know" Jinyoung said, grinning big and fist bumping Bambam who chuckled. I couldn't help but notice that Jimin and Jackson were silent through the exchange, though. 

Just as the tension in the room seemed to have mostly dissipated, in waddled Georgie. I watched in horror as everything from yesterday morning seemed to re-create it's self. He started growling at Yugyeom again, and put his small body in between the two of us, trying to push me back and way from him. Yugyeom looked down on him with the same blank, expressionless look as before. 

"Yugyeom?" I asked, praying to whatever gods may be that he wasn't going crazy again. 

He shuddered and shook his head, going down on his knees in front of Georgie and offering his hand for him to sniff. "Hey, little buddy....hey...it's me...ok? Sorry I was a dick yesterday" he said softly, waiting for Georgie to respond. 

Georgie froze and cocked his head to the side, looking confused and adorable. He tentatively stretched his neck out and gingerly sniffed Yugyeom's hand, whining a little and looking up, his gaze wandering between the two of us. "It's ok, baby boy...we like Yugyeom, remember?" I cooed, leaning down to pet his soft fur. 

Georgie gave Yugyeom one last confused look and then gently licked his hand, seeming pleased with the pats he received in return, clearly deciding to except Yugyeom back into his pack. I smiled big, relief flooding my system. _This_ was how it should have gone last night.  Yugyeom spent the next few seconds petting Georgie and talking to him, before standing and pulling me into his arms, his pretty eyes sparkling down at me in relief.  "See that?" he asked, kissing me softly. "Already fixing things for you, babe" he said softly, making me smile and hug him. 

"I'm starved" I said, giggling a little when my tummy growled, as if on cue. 

"Let's feed you, then, sweet girl...can't have the love of my life walking around on an empty stomach" he teased, making me blush at his sweet words, said so casually, in front of everyone. 

"Oh, Jinyoung, kiss me!" I heard Jackson's falsetto ring out, making me laugh outright as I watched him pull Jinyoung into his arms, the two pretending  to make out. 

We all spent the rest of breakfast talking and chatting just like nothing had happened yesterday. It was a huge relief to have that taken care of. Jackson had clearly forgiven Yugyeom at the same time that Georgie had, and I watched Jimin gradually defrost as he saw how happy I was, and how loving and sweet Yugyeom was with me.

"Um, I want to talk to everybody when we're all done eating. I found some information that I think everybody will be interested in" JB said, looking around the group. 

"What is it, man? You're not really going to leave us hanging, right?" Jackson asked, leaning forward in his chair. 

"Lets wait until we're all done eating and doing whatever this morning, and then we can all meet in the library at like...10?" JB asked, looking around the group for confirmation. When we all nodded agreement, he smiled. "Ok, 10 it is" he said, getting up from the table and grabbing his phone. "See you all in a little while" he said. 

"Why couldn't he just tell us _here_?" Jackson asked, shaking his head. 

"It's more dramatic and suspenseful this way" Bambam said, making me laugh as he rolled his eyes and walked out with Jimin. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Yugyeom and I just kind of hung out, watching TV and goofing off for the rest of the morning before the meeting at 10. I went upstairs and got a quick shower, feeling over all much better about life in general. I felt like maybe we could work things out. Agatha had been missing in action since that last broken up phone call, but I was beginning to feel like maybe this was even out of _her_ hands. Sure, it would be nice to know what had happened and get some answers from an actual person who may know something...but it was looking less and less likely as time went on with no word from Agatha about her return date. 

There was no denying that I had a million and one questions. Who was the original Agatha? What the hell was that alter in the ground where I'd found Moira's diary? Who and _what_ was Edward? Why had he been imprisoned in the jewel? What was happening to my sweet, gentle Yugyeom, and why? I shook my head as I headed back down stairs to find my boyfriend and then meet up with the others to listen to what JB had to say. Maybe I'd never know...but I was certain that the key to helping Yugyeom _and_ Edward was in finding out as much about that jewel, and the events that had transpired, as I could.  

"There's my girl" I heard Yugyeom say from across the living room, as I walked in the door. I smiled big and walked over to him, tilting my head up to kiss him as he pulled me into his arms. "I missed you" he said against my lips, making me giggle as he released me and took my hand, leading me away toward the library. 

"I wasn't gone for 30 minutes, silly" I said, grinning up at him, loving the warmth and affection I saw shining in his eyes as he smiled down at me. 

"Too long" he said, making me laugh softly. 

"So cheesy" I lamented, shaking my head as he laughed with me. "So, _so_ cheesy" I giggled out, screeching when he started tickling me, trapping me between the wall and his big body as he tickled my ribs. 

"What was that?" he teased, making me laugh so hard I hurt. "Who's cheesy?" he asked, chuckling as he kept me from moving while he tickled me.

"You are" I choked out, laughing harder as he looked fake outraged, mercilessly attacking my ribs with his finger tips. 

"I love you" he said softly, smiling as he let me breath, kissing my cheeks and my lips as he ran his fingers gently through my hair. I sighed into the kiss, relaxing as he pulled me into his chest, away from the wall. 

"I love you too, baby" I whispered out, getting turned on, loving being so close to him. 

"I wish I had you alone, beautiful..." Yugyeom trailed off, licking his lips as his pretty eyes darkened and became hungry, and he leaned in and kissed me deeply, making me a little shaky as he pressed me back into the wall. 

I kissed him back but disengaged a little, realizing that we had a meeting to attend. I grinned up at him and pecked his lips one more time. "We're going to be late" I said softly, sighing in pleasure when he grinned ruefully down at the floor and then leaned down to take my lips again, holding me close as he messaged my lips with his plump, perfect ones. 

"Correction. You _are_ late" I heard in my ear, jumping a mile and then laughing as I realized it was Jimin who had whispered in my ear. 

Yugyeom released me, taking my hand again, and we both sheepishly followed him into the library. "Later" he whispered softly in my ear, the promise in his words making me tingle from head to toe. 

"Come _on_ you guys! I'm dying from the suspense and JB won't start until everybody's here!" Jackson whined, really looking like he may be in physical pain. 

I smiled and waved. "Sorry, hun. We're here now" I said, happily snuggling into Yugyeom's side as we all looked expectantly at JB, who was sitting at the computer that we were all gathered around. 

"So I did an internet search and I came up with a picture that looks very similar to the video that Bria took on her phone....it's not exact" he warned as he pulled up the picture and everyone looked. 

"It looks just like it, though" I said softly as JB continued. 

"The alter in this picture is 1000 years old. It was excavated in Europe when new ground was broken for a bomb shelter for some rich guy or other" JB said, looking around the group. "What's striking to me, is that _this_ alter was found in the same circumstances as the one Bria found. They were digging, and they just kind of ended up in this ancient looking cavern...they're actually only guessing at the age based on the bones from the animal skull that was used in this one" JB said. 

"But what is it? What was it used for?" Youngjae asked. 

JB held up his hand. "I'm getting there" he said, pulling up another web page, with a picture of another alter, this time. "This was found in the same circumstances. Only this time, they actually found a person praying to it. The guy killed his entire family, bathed in their blood, and then went down into the earth, below his house, to 'pray to god'" JB said, shaking his head, Yugyeom pulling me in a little tighter when I shook my head and shivered in disgust. 

"Did the alter make him do it somehow, I wonder?" Mark asked, looking around the group. 

JB shrugged. "Nobody knows. The cops found the guy by the alter, out of his mind, jibbering about how he'd called out to god for help, and he'd been called to dig up this shrine...they tore it down, in this instance, but all of the research that was done on it, after the fact, points to the idea that this was a demonic alter...one that was much older than the house it was apparently near" JB said. "I'm irritated that I can't find the name of the supposed demon, though....the only info is that he is a demon who believes himself to be god, and grants people wishes...it's not specific enough to come up with any one name. There are hundreds that come up in a search, when I look for demons who do that" JB said. 

"So that's...creepy....but what does it have to do with what's happening to Yugyeom, or the jewel, or Edward?" I asked, feeling tired suddenly. It just seemed like the more we found out, the more questions arose...no real answers.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's pretty interesting that Moira, if we reference her diary entries for a timeline, called out to god for help with Edward, was answered, and then spent a large portion of her time digging into the earth..." JB said. 

"She was digging up that shrine..." I said, my eyes going wide as I covered my mouth, understanding dawning. "Oh my god! She was talking to a _demon_! She...maybe she was possessed when she killed the children and Edward's Agatha?" I asked, looking around the room and finding that the others were drawing the same conclusion. 

"That makes sense to me. I buy that part...but how do we get from there, to the Agatha from that time somehow living, and then imprisoning Edward in the jewel? Why would she do that, if Moira and this demon were to blame?" Mark asked, looking thoughtful. 

The group let out a collective sigh. "I don't suppose anyone's heard from _our_ Agatha? Right?" Jinyoung asked. 

Everybody shook their heads. "I tried calling her yesterday...since everything was so...strange" Jackson said quietly, his whole manner uncharacteristically subdued. "She didn't answer...it didn't even go to voice mail" he said, looking sorrowful. 

I shook my head. "It's ok guys...she'll be back eventually. Until then, we just have to stay low and keep our eyes open. We'll handle this ourselves until she gets back" I said, making eye contact with everyone in the group, trying to convey a confidence that I was far from feeling. I just had to take the problems in steps. 

_Step one: get Yugyeom some sleep._

 


	18. Dating

The next couple of days went by pretty smoothly. The night that Yugyeom and I had made up he'd gladly taken a sleeping pill, cuddling me into his big body as we both drifted off. It was the first time in a long time that I didn't wake up, and didn't toss and turn at all. When I woke up the next morning, Yugyeom seemed...rested. He seemed rested and relieved and happy. It made me smile. There were no words for just how he lit me up inside. If I was a spiritual person, he would be my religion. He was _that_ good. 

So that was how I ended up standing in front of the coffee pot, happily humming to myself as I waited for my coffee, smiling down at my little floof while he ate his breakfast. I wasn't sure what was going on with that weird alter and the spirit of Edward, and all of the other stuff, but it mattered less when Yugyeom seemed so content. I had to attribute this new upturn to the sleeping pills. It was great that they were working so well. I smiled to myself as I poured my coffee into a big mug, inhaling the aroma, wishing that I'd thought of the sleeping pills a long time ago. It could have saved my darling, and myself, a whole lot of grief. 

"Good morning, beautiful" I heard Yugyeom say in my ear, his voice scratchy and sexy with sleep. I smiled up and turned as he wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine in a sweet, warm, completely perfect kiss. I loved kissing him. It always made me melt...it always felt so right, that all I could do was just be thankful that I'd found my match, my other half...whatever cliche euphemism that came to mind.

My eyes just took in his happy, rested face, and all I could do was smile. "Good morning, baby" I said, feeling light and content in his arms as I sipped my coffee. He smirked in a way that somehow came off both sexy and adorable, and kissed my temple. 

"You look like you're on cloud nine, babe...and I didn't even make you scream last night" he teased, making me giggle and play slap his chest. 

I smiled up into his eyes and kissed him deeply. "It's you, baby. You've been sleeping...you look rested and healthy...that makes me happier than I can say" I said softly, smiling at the soft look in his pretty eyes. 

"I've been...it's been really good, actually" he said, smiling big. He looked away for a second and then grinned back down at me. "Wanna go on a date with me, sweet girl?" he asked, the grin on his face kind of bashful, making me want to squeal a little bit. 

"God...you're so adorable!" I giggled out, pinching his cheeks and making him chuckle as he pulled me in for another kiss. "Of course, baby. I'd go anywhere with you" I said sweetly, loving the light that leapt into his eyes at my words. 

"Now who's adorable?" he teased, both of us giggling as he held me in his arms and smiled down at me. 

"The real question is 'who's nauseated'?" Jinyoung said, making a gagging sound as he walked past us to the breakfast bar. 

I couldn't help but laugh, and Yugyeom gave me a silly smile, flipping Jinyoung off over his shoulder. That only made me laugh harder. "Sorry, Jinyoung" I giggled out. 

He waved me away and shook his head, a small smile appearing on his lips as he looked down at his phone and abruptly stopped paying attention to Yugyeom and I. "So when are we doing this?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee and handing Yugyeom the toast that I'd made him. 

He gave me a grateful little smile and shoved most of the first piece in his mouth at once, chewing it blissfully as I laughed at his silliness. He swallowed and took another, more human sized bite, and grinned at me. "I have to work today, but I'll be home about 4...we could go eat somewhere?" he suggested. 

I nodded. "Sounds fun...how should I dress?" I asked, thinking about what my wardrobe choices might be. I knew I had one formal dress if he wanted to go fancy...I was pulled from my thoughts as he kissed my forehead. 

"Wear whatever you want, babe. It's not a super fancy place...just a nice one. The food is great, and I want to show of my beautiful girl" he said softly, grinning and kissing me one more time. "I've gotta dash, but be ready for me at 5, ok?" he asked, backing away and giving me an adoring look. 

"Can't wait" I said, blowing him a kiss, and laughing when he slapped it enthusiastically against his cheek, chuckling as he left the room, and eliciting another gagging noise from Jinyoung. 

"Morning" Bambam said, cheerful and chirpy this morning, Jimin trailing behind him, looking just as blissed out he did. 

"Good morning to you, too" I said, grinning at the cute couple. "Still sleeping well?" I asked.

Bambam smiled and squeezed Jimin's hand as they sat, looking pleased and happy. "Yep" they said in unison, making me giggle, but also provoking more gagging from Jinyoung. 

"Some of us are _trying_ to eat" he trailed off, making everyone laugh. He even grinned a little.

"How are things with you? Yugyeom looks a ton better over the last couple of days. Those pills must be helping, huh?" Jimin asked, smiling big at me, his eyes turning into sparkly slits in his adorable mochi face. 

I nodded and sipped my coffee. "Yep, I don't think I could ask for a better effect" I said, happy it was true. I gave Bambam a level look. "What about his aura, Bam?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer, but wanting to know if it was still corrupted looking. 

Bambam shook his head. "It's been getting lighter and lighter again" he said. "I think he's going to be ok. I just wish I knew what caused the shift to begin with..." he trailed off. "Maybe he just really was that tired..." he said. 

I nodded and smiled. "Maybe. Either way, things are better now, so I'm not dwelling on it" I said, grinning and in general just feeling like life was pretty good. The whole jewel/Edward thing could wait until Agatha showed back up. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the rest of the day doing chores and some pleasure reading. I got in a quick run just before I needed to get ready to meet Yugyeom, and all in all, I would say it was a good day. The house was kind of quiet, since everyone else seemed to have things going on today, but it wasn't so bad to have some alone time. I loved my little family, but it was peaceful to have some relaxation, too. 

Right as I was coming in from my run, I ran into Jackson. "Hey, Bria!" he called, jogging over to me from where he'd been standing in the kitchen doorway. 

"Hey, hun. What's up?" I asked, smiling at his enthusiasm. 

"Youngjae rented a movie and we're all going to watch it tonight when he gets home from work. Why don't you and Yugyeom join us?" he asked, looking excited about the prospect of a movie night. 

I smiled and shrugged. "Maybe? Yugyeom is taking me somewhere for dinner tonight...I'm not sure how long we'll be out" I said, feeling bad when his face fell a little bit. 

"Oh, well, that's ok then" he said, trying to shrug off his disappointment. 

"I'll see what I can do...it sounds fun. I'm sure Yugyeom would love to hang with everybody, too" I added, pleased when he perked back up and smiled. 

"Ok! Maybe I'll see you guys later then" he said, waving as he bounded back into the kitchen. "Hey! Do NOT jump in that water without me!" he yelled, making me laugh, wondering who else had gotten home, and was clearly already playing in the pool, since I'd been out for my jog. These silly boys...

I smiled to myself as I got into the shower, luxuriating in the warmth as I got clean and did hygiene and grooming things. I did light makeup and curled just the ends of my hair, putting little clips in to hold my forelocks out of my face. I went to my closet and pulled out a cute, kind of casual dress, that came to mid-thigh and stopped in a pleated skirt. I paired it with a cute pair of wedges, and looked myself over in the mirror. I looked cute. I hope Yugyeom like it...although I could imagine him being anything but completely complimentary and sweet. 

I sighed happily as I walked down the stairs, seeing Yugyeom was already down there waiting for me. He smiled and I blushed a little as his eyes scanned over my body, looking like he liked what he saw a whole lot. He chuckled and held out his hand, pulling me into his arms when I took it, and kissing me softly. "You look beautiful" he said softly, his lips still grazing mine. 

I smiled against his lips and kissed him again, pulling back to give him my own once over. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a collared shirt over a fitted t-shirt...he looked _edible_. I loved it. He grinned and pulled me in again, biting his lip. "You make me want to stay in..." he whispered, his voice sexy and low with desire, my soft laugh caught on a shiver as he ghosted his fingers down my spine. "You have this way of looking at me that just makes me want to hold you down and make you moan for me" he said softly, the desire naked in his eyes. 

"We can always stay..." I said softly, giving him a questioning look. I didn't care where we went, or if we stayed in. I just wanted to be with my darling. That was all I ever wanted. 

He grinned ruefully down at the floor and then smiled back up at me, seeming to get control of himself again, kissing me softly, one more time, before pulling me toward the door. "Tease" he accused, making me giggle as he pulled me out the door. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The place he took me for dinner was good, really good, in fact, and the setting was kind of casual, yet romantic. I loved the way his pretty eyes looked in the candle light. It kind of reminded me of how he'd looked that time he'd taken me on that picnic. It was perfect. I couldn't help but just smile at him, thankful, all over again, that he was mine. 

After the food we went on a little walk around the down town area, talking and kissing, just generally enjoying each other's company. It was low-key and relaxing. We actually didn't end up getting in terribly late, and I was pleased to see that the boys hadn't started the movie yet. I'd told Yugyeom about it in the car, on the way home, and he'd seemed excited about it, too. 

"Room for two more?" I asked, poking my head into the living room as everyone was just settling down. 

"You made it!" Mark and Jackson exclaimed, making me smile big. It was nice to feel so wanted. 

I waved around the room, throwing a smile to Jimin, who was contentedly cuddled up with Bambam in an arm chair that they'd moved out of the library to make enough seating for everyone. I smiled and snuggled in as Yugyeom pulled me into his lap, settling me into the hallow of his shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulled a blanket over us. 

"In case you get cold" he said, grinning at me, his eyes warm as he snuggled me into him. 

"Always taking care of me" I cooed up at him, gratified by the softness in his eyes. 

"Forever, babe" he whispered, giving me an adoring look and kissing my hair as the movie started. 

The movie was actually ok...it was a war flick, so I hadn't had high hopes. It was fun to see all of the guys cheer at the explosions, clearly really into it. I laughed along with the funny parts, and just generally enjoyed this time with my friends, snuggled into my boyfriend, who kissed and squeezed me periodically. It was perfect. 

I couldn't help but shiver a little when Yugyeom adjusted me in his lap, his hands grazing my thighs as he adjusted the blanket. "Be careful when you get up, babe. You're skirt rode up..." he said, trying to sound normal, but his voice was kind of husky and sexy, making me shiver.

"Did it?" I asked, my voice shaking a little bit as I felt his palm on my upper thigh, gently caressing the soft, sensitive skin there. 

He swallowed hard and kissed my ear, pushing my skirt up even farther, holding me in place with his arm around my waist while his other hand gently pushed my thighs a little farther apart so he could touch me through my panties under the blanket. I bit my lip and squirmed into his touch a little bit, looking around me, relieved to note that nobody was paying any attention to us. The movie was at a peak moment, and there were lots of explosions and shouting. 

"Y-you're going to miss the movie" I said softly, letting out a breathy little gasp, too quiet to be heard, as he kissed and nipped at my earlobe, his breath in my ear. 

"Fuck the movie...I'm much more entertained by my sexy girl soaking her little panties for me right here, while everyone else has no idea how hard I'm about to make her cum" he whispered, his words sending shock waves of pleasure through me as he flattened his hand against my tummy, sliding down into my panties and rubbing circles into my clit and folds. 

I bit my lip and squirmed, desperate to be quiet. "Yugyeom...baby...take me upstairs" I whispered, shaking hard at the effort to not moan out my pleasure as he pushed a finger up inside of me, fucking me on it and rubbing my slit while he kissed my neck softly. 

"First things, first, baby girl..." he whispered, making me gasp quietly as he pushed another finger up inside of me, finding my g-spot by the way I tensed, and thrusting his fingers against it while he pleasured me. "Mmm...that's the spot isn't it, sweet girl?" he chuckled low in his chest when I nodded, afraid to breath. I was already clenching up, feeling my edge approaching rapidly while he fucked me on his skilled fingers under the blanket. 

"Yugyeom...I...I can't...they'll know" I whispered out, losing my mind, sure that I wouldn't be able to be quiet for him while I came. 

"Shh...baby girl" he whispered, turning me in his arms a little and letting me bury my face in the crook of his neck. "Just do your best, sweetheart...they won't hear you over the movie if you just muffle your sexy little moans in my neck...bite me if you have to...I just want to please my sweet girl" he said softly in my ear, holding me still in his lap as he pushed his fingers back up inside of me, fucking me on them hard and deep, making me see spots as he rubbed my clit with his thumb. 

"Y-yugyeom...oh, god" I whimpered out, doing what he'd asked and burying my little squeaks and moans in his shoulder as I came for him, my whole body tingling and pulsing as my pussy clenched up around his fingers. The quiet, sexy, triumphant growl that issued from his chest only made it better, and I smiled against his neck, sighing in relief and satisfaction as he pulled his fingers out, kissing me softly and nuzzling my hair as he held me in his arms. 

"Let's go upstairs, baby" I whispered quietly, loving the way he shivered when I laid gentle kisses along his neck. 

"Why?" he teased, chuckling softly at the little sound of frustration I made against his skin. 

"You know _damn well_ why" I said, horny and frustrated with his teasing. "Please don't tease me" I said softly, looking up into his face and giving him a pleading look. 

He smiled and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, kissing me deeply, his lips messaging mine as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, picking me and the blanket up as he stood, and carrying me upstairs to his room. Much like the first time he'd had me, I didn't care about the movie anymore, or really notice if anyone was even aware we left. 

He pressed my back against his door after he closed it, locking us inside together and kissing me hungrily, devouring my lips and groaning out his pleasure as he ground his hardness into my core through my soaked panties. "Jesus, that was so hot, babe...it was just like that first time" he said, roughly ripping my panties off and making me gasp against his lips as he kissed me.

He set me down and held me against his chest, kissing me while he walked me backwards and pushed me gently down on his bed, taking his clothes off as he looked at my body, my lower half naked and visible under the dress, which had ridden up around my waist. I whimpered a little, visually feasting on his perfect body, so sexy and toned...so athletic and agile...I shivered and reached out for him as he dropped his boxers, coming down to be with me, naked and completely desirable and sexy. 

I moaned as he pushed me back in the bed, kissing and nuzzling my neck as he rubbed circles into my clit, making me clench up around nothing. I whimpered and he growled a little, sucking on my earlobe as he crooked one of my thighs up around his waist, slapping my ass just hard enough, making me shaky and needy. "Do you remember that first time, sweet girl?" he whispered in my ear as he moved his hips, getting his naked cock wet with my juices while I moaned and squirmed under him on the bed. "You were so completely sexy...so ready to be fucked...your little virgin pussy was so sweet and tight, Bria..." he whispered, his sexy words making me moan desperately for him. 

"Please, Yugyeom...I want you so bad, baby..." I whined out, giving him a pleading look when he pulled back, looking into my face and smiling down at me, his eyes heavy with lust, and sweet with the love that I knew he had for me. He pushed into me and kissed me deeply, swallowing my moans of pleasure as he started riding me, gripping my thighs while he fucked me into the bed. 

"You're still so sweet, Bria...so tight and warm around my cock...so fucking perfect...god, you're so perfect, baby...Oh..." he groaned out against my lips, wrenching passionate little moans from me as he picked up the pace and I wrapped myself around his big body, surrendering to his relentless thrusting as he fucked me harder and deeper, gripping and slapping my ass at intervals. 

"Yes!...Oh god, Yugyeom..." I whined out, arching my back as he kissed and sucked on my neck, circling his hips and snapping them into me while he fucked me hard and fast, making me gasp and cry out as I came for him. 

"That's right, baby girl...Oh, god...so fucking sexy...just like that, babe" he whispered adoringly, his breath hitching as he tensed, cumming hard for me while he fucked me through my orgasm, his cock pulsing as he continued to thrust in and out of me hard, not stopping or letting up until he felt me start to relax. 

He smiled sweetly down into my face and caressed my cheek as he cradled my jaw in his palm, kissing me deeply and passionately, owning my lips and all of the rest of me as he pulled out. I smiled up at him and he gently ran the pad of his thumb over my lower lip, kissing the tip of my nose and making me laugh softly. "God...you're so beautiful and perfect, babe..." he said softly, kissing me again as he snuggled me into his chest. 

I was about to go to sleep when I realized that he hadn't taken a sleeping pill yet. I wiggled out of his arms and he gave me a questioning look as I walked into the bathroom, taking the sleeping pills out of the cabinet. I got him a glass of water and handed him one, watching understanding dawn in his eyes as he realized he hadn't taken one yet. "Always taking care of me" he said, making me giggle as he echoed what I'd said to him earlier. 

"Forever, baby" I said softly, sighing in content as I snuggled back in, wrapping myself around his big body as I drifted off in his warm, strong, arms. 

"I love you, Bria" he whispered as he drifted off. 

"I love you, too Yugyeom" I said softly.

 


	19. A Soul

I woke up to Yugyeom screaming. It jarred me so badly that I sat straight up in bed, crying out myself, shaking in fear. Once my mind cleared, I immediately pulled Yugyeom's head into my chest, feeling how sweaty and shaky he was, too. "Oh, baby...I'm so sorry" I said softly into his hair, kissing his forehead and his cheeks as he slowly calmed down. 

"I...I...oh, god..." he whispered softly. "You were...I...oh, god" I practically sobbed, hugging me into him and burying his face in my chest. 

"It's ok,baby...shh...it's ok now" I soothed, running my fingers through his hair, giving him gentle, soft little kisses as he started to relax in my arms. 

"D-damn it..." he whispered, sounding lost. It broke my heart. "I thought I was done...I really thought..." he trailed off and sighed heavily, looking up at the ceiling, seeming to be thinking hard about something. 

"Are you ok, baby? You seem like...maybe you remember the dreams now? Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, gently turning his face to look at me. He gave me a weak, disturbed smile, and kissed me, hugging my body into his. 

"I'll be fine, sweetheart...it was just...jumbled. I don't really know how to describe it" he said quietly, snuggling me into his chest and spooning me. "I'm sorry I woke you up, babe. Try to go back to sleep, ok?" he whispered, kissing my hair. "I'm exhausted" he added.

I nodded and snuggled into his big, warm body, kissing his bicep where my head rested, before closing my eyes. "I love you, Yugyeom" I said sweetly, gratified by how he held me tightly in his arms. "We'll get through this" I added, already starting to drift off. I was worried about him...but we would figure this out together. The pills were helping at least, but the problem clearly wasn't taken care of completely. 

I was on the edge of sleep when I felt him move. He was trying not to wake me, I could tell by how slowly he was moving. I thought maybe he was going to the bathroom, but then when he got dressed and headed for the door, my eyes snapped open. I restrained my initial impulse to call out to him. I wanted to know what he was doing, that he wasn't telling me about.

My earlier resolve to keep a closer eye on him resounded inside me, and I hopped out of bed, throwing a sleep shirt over my head and stealthily following Yugyeom through the house. I expected him to go downstairs or something, but barely contained my gasp of surprise when he made a sharp turn into the hallway that contained the locked room. I snuck up and watched as he retrieved the key and unlocked the door, slipping inside soundlessly. _What the hell was he doing?_

I almost stopped him there, but something inside of me told me to wait. So I did. I snuck down the hall and opened the door, standing there as he seemed to be fighting an inner war in front of the cabinet. His entire posture was stiff, and he kept shaking his head. I watched as he seemed to come to a decision, opening the cabinet and staring down at the jewel. 

My brows furrowed as I walked a little closer, noticing the the ruby wasn't glowing and pulsing nearly as brightly as it had been the last time I'd seen it. It looked...drained. It looked like whatever force was inside of it, creating the glow, was weakening. I shook my head, feeling bad for Edward. His time was running out...I bit my lip and promised myself that I would stop being so selfish and try harder to find a way to help him. The clock was clearly ticking...

My eyes widened as Yugyeom reached out for the jewel, and it was then that I called out to him. "Yugyeom, wait!" I said, startling him and causing him to jump and look over his shoulder at me, retracting his hand. I didn't know why I felt so strongly that he shouldn't touch the jewel...it was just there. The foreboding was so strong that I almost felt choked. 

_He couldn't touch that jewel._

"Bria...what are you doing here?" he asked, looking shocked to see me, seeming guilty, like a little boy caught with his hand in the cooky jar. 

"I could ask you the same thing" I said, raising a questioning brow at him. 

He sighed and opened his arms to me. I went to him and snuggled into his chest, leaning up to kiss him softly. I looked up into his eyes searchingly. "What's going on, Yugyeom? Please talk to me...stop trying to protect me from whatever is happening...please let me help you" I said, the plea plain in my voice. 

He sighed and looked even more guilty. "I just didn't want to worry you, babe...I wanted to handle this myself..." he trailed off, and I saw when he made the decision to come clean to me, smiling in relief as I looked up at him.

"Tell me what's going on" I goaded gently.

He swallowed hard and kissed my forehead. "I've been...touching the jewel to relieve the dreams" he confessed, his lips against my skin as he spoke. "I don't know why, but the jewel...touching it seems to give me two or three days of peace. I don't have the dreams. It's...the only thing that's ever worked" he said, pulling away and looking down into my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I just...didn't know how, and I didn't want to worry you...but that's why I'm here again tonight" he added, releasing me a little and looking back at the jewel. 

I gave him a questioning look and he smiled, kissing me softly, his heart in that kiss. "I don't have a choice" he said, reaching out like lightening and touching the jewel. 

"Yugyeom! No!" I screamed, feeling in my soul that this was absolutely the worst thing that he could be doing right now. I tried to pull his arm away from the ruby, but he sat like a stone, unmovable and hard, as the the glow that was in the jewel dimmed and went out completely, leaving only a pretty, dark red ruby sitting on a velvet pillow, as Yugyeom removed his fingers. "Yugyeom! Oh my god, are you ok?" I asked, in a panick, my fingers fluttering over him as if inspecting him for damage. 

He grinned down at me and cupped my face in his hands, kissing me deeply and cradling me in his arms. "I'm fine now, Bria. Everything is fine now" he said, seeming pleased. He took my hand and lead me out the door, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight...I'd never seem them look so...pleased? He looked like he'd just gotten something that he'd wanted for a very long time...he looked...satisfied. 

"Are you sure you're ok, baby?" I asked, noticing the odd, jerky way he was walking. It was subtle, and I wouldn't have noticed it at all if I hadn't known my darling so well. 

He turned to me and smiled again. He was gleeful. "Everything is perfect now, Bria. I won't be having any more of those nasty little dreams" he said, chuckling quietly to himself. All of the little hairs stood up on the back of my neck at that chuckle...it was almost... _creepy._

"Baby-" I started again, unable to shake the feeling in my soul that something was terribly wrong, but was interrupted by his sharp sigh as he turned to me, looking completely irritated. 

"Can't you just be happy for me?" he asked, sounding exasperated. "You're supposed to be my woman, right?" he asked, shaking his head.

"I am, baby...but-" I started again and he dropped my hand...well, he really actually _threw_ it away.

"Then act like it! Stop bitching! Can't you see how happy I am! Jesus christ..." he spat, refusing to look at me. I swallowed hard, holding back tears now. 

"I am happy for you, baby. I just don't-" he stepped toward me threateningly, just the way he'd stepped toward Georgie the other day and I cowered back into the wall, tears streaming freely down my face as I looked in fear on the man I loved. No...he wasn't that man. Not right now, anyway. He stopped and just glared at me, clenching and unclenching his fists, seeming to be fighting himself again. His eyes looked...clouded over...like a darkness was shrouding their normal sparkle. 

"Is...is this what you meant, when you said that what you were doing before was doing more harm than good?" I asked, afraid to speak above a whisper. "Does touching that damn ruby make you...like _this_?" I asked, giving him a searching look, honestly frightened that he might hurt me if a misspoke.

"What the fuck do _you_ know about it?" he growled, stepping closer to me. "What the fuck do you know about _anything!_?" he demanded, pressing me into the wall. 

I cried out in pain when he gripped my upper arms, his fingers digging in and hurting me. "Ow! Yugyeom! You're _hurting_ me!" I sobbed out. I saw something change in his eyes. I saw a glimpse of the soft, sweet man that I knew, as he released me and backed off. He gave me a level look. "Go upstairs to your room and lock yourself in, babe...don't open it for anyone. Especially not me" he said urgently, tears in his pretty eyes, looking on me in such a loving, desperate way, that I didn't even know what to say. 

"Baby-" I started, but he turned me and pushed me toward the stairs. 

"Go!" he demanded, looking desperate and scared. "You _have_ to _go_. _Right now_. I can't...I'm not _strong_ enough...just _go_!" he sobbed out, looking like he was fighting himself again. He growled and shook, giving me one last, desperate, protective look, " _Please_ " he pleaded with me, his voice gravely, as if he were having to force the words out with great effort. He turned suddenly, taking off running down the stairs. He looked like he was all out _sprinting_...like he was trying to get as far from me as possible.

I didn't think. I did exactly what he said. I went straight up to my room and locked both the main door, and the adjoining one into my bathroom. After that was done I leaned into the bathroom door, sliding down it as I lost my shit completely, sobbing and shaking, having a complete breakdown. What the hell just happened? I saw him...I choked up a little bit, covering my face with my hands, trying hard to think straight through the grief and hurt in my heart. 

I saw him touch that damn jewel...all the light went out of it...and then he was strange...irritable...just like he'd been the other morning at breakfast. I savagely chewed on my lip as I thought about how he'd seemed to be fighting himself. Then he'd hurt me...I shivered and fresh tears came to my eyes as I gingerly rubbed my upper arms where I knew, without a doubt, there would be bruises soon. He'd snapped out of it a little after that, though...he'd been my Yugyeom again...but he'd looked scared...terrified...and desperate to get me somewhere where he couldn't get to me. 

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to help him. Something was terribly wrong. It had something to do with that jewel. It was because of it, somehow. I listened carefully to the house, hearing nothing. I looked out my window and he wasn't visible out there, either...I sighed. I couldn't tell if he was in the house...I didn't know where he was, and that knowledge brought me pain and relief in equal measure. 

_What was I going to do?_

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Bria..." I heard a...gurgling, corrupted voice, calling to me through the main door to my room. I gasped, all of the hairs on the back of my neck standing up as a shiver ran through me. I rubbed my eyes, realizing that I must have dozed off, seeing the pale light in the sky through my windows that told me it was almost dawn. "Bria..." he heard again, in that same rancid corruption of my Yugyeom's voice, and I jumped, scrambling away from the door to my bathroom, that I'd been leaning against. "Why are you hiding, Bria?" the voice asked, it's tone mocking me as it chuckled...the sound creepy and evil in my ears. "Why ever would you be doing a thing like that? All I want is to improve you...to teach you to behave again...all I want is to _rip your fucking head off of your shoulders, bitch!!"_ I screamed in fear and backed up against my bedroom wall, as far from the voice as possible as it nearly screamed out the last part of it's threat. 

"L-leave me alone!" I yelled, shaking in fear, no doubt in my mind that this thing would hurt me if it could get to me. 

"Skeleton keys, little mouse...hidey, hidey, hidey" the gurgling voice mocked.

"Agatha had the keys, you piece of shit! Fuck off!" I cried out, angry and scared, my emotions completely out of wack. 

I immediately regretted my words, when I heard running foot steps and the thing began to bash against my front door, clearly trying to get in to get me. "You'll be sorry for your insoelnce, you little bitch" the voice roared, banging against the door repeatedly. I sobbed and looked desperately around for an escape route as I heard the door and the hinges start to squeak and crack. 

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" I heard someone, Mark I thought, yell from down the hall. "What are you doing Yugyeom? Is Bria in there?" he asked, his voice muffled, but still sounding perplexed as I heard his foot steps in the hallway approaching the thing that was outside of my door. 

"Run, Mark!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard his intake of breath and then the gurgling, evil laughter of the thing, followed by running steps down the hall. I sank to the floor, dissolving in tears, hoping to god that Mark could use his gifts to evade whatever had taken possession of my Yugyeom. 

_Oh my god....possession!_

Understanding shot through me like a lightning bolt and I gasped, jumping to my feet. Yugyeom was _possessed!_ That explained the struggle I'd seen him having within himself earlier, that explained the way the jewel now seemed dark and dead...that explained how his eyes had changed...it explained everything but why. I didn't care about why, right now, though. I had to help him. I knew that he could fight that thing. I'd seen him do it, to try to keep that thing from hurting me earlier. 

_That fucking thing couldn't have him._

I stood up and quietly opened my door. I could hear people talking downstairs, and I could hear yelling, so I knew that everyone was awake, at least. This thing wasn't going to be sneaking up on anyone. Then I heard everyone leave the house, yelling and running steps echoing in the silence. I looked out the window quickly and saw everyone in the back yard, seeming to be looking for Yugyeom. 

I crept downstairs, sure that the coast was clear. They'd all gone outside because Yugyeom was outside too. I realized how wrong I was when that same gurgling, evil laughter that I'd grown to hate, erupted from the far end of the dark dining room. There was the strike of a match, and then a candle, and another one, and another one, were lit. The glow illuminated Yugyeom...but not him. Just his body. The evil thing that looked out of Yugyeom's eyes at me had nothing to do with the sweet, loving man that I knew. 

"What do you want?" I asked, speaking to the demon now, realizing that Yugyeom had lost control, and frantically thinking up ways to help him get it back.

The thing chuckled again and smiled widely, the mocking imitation of my Yugyeom's smile making me sick to my stomach, just looking at it. My eyes wandered his visage, and I couldn't help but notice that he was dirty...terribly dirty...like he'd been... _digging_...my eyes flew open a little wider as I realized that he'd been digging up that damn alter under the ground...it was that demon's alter.

The evil thing chuckled again, seeming pleased with toying with me. "Smart girl...smarty, smarty, smart" it sang, standing jerkily to it's feet and capering about in a macabre way, smashing things on shelves and laughing gleefully to itself. "What I wanted I got, you silly little cunt" it declared, trying to come around the table, inching toward me, hoping that I wouldn't notice what it was up to. 

I shook my head and walked around the table, keeping it between us, glaring at the creature that had hijacked my boyfriend's body. "I have a soul, a soul, a soul, a soul" it sang, sending shivers of horror up my spine as it moved Yugyeom's body around, the limbs and fingers limp, like someone operating a rag-doll. 

"You can't have him" I declared, locking my jaw. 

The thing chuckled. "And just who's going to stop me? You?" It asked, the incredulity and mocking clear in it's voice as it grew more and more impatient, moving more quickly, hoping to get to me by distracting me from what it was doing. 

I glanced at the door to the front entry, and it smiled, blocking my way, anticipating that I would lead it in that direction. I smiled as I saw it take the bait, and ran, full out, through the kitchen, slamming the back door as I flew across the back yard and hid behind some bushes that were landscaped near the shed. I cringed and it was all I could do to keep quiet, as I heard the back door shatter into a million pieces, as Yugyeom's body flew through it. 

I could see, through a gap in the branches of the shrub I was behind, that the thing was now stalking carefully around the yard. It looked up and ran around the side of the house as Jackson came bounding around the other corner. It clearly didn't want to be caught by the others, who could over-power it. I didn't want that either, actually...I set my jaw in grim determination, as an idea formed in my head. 

The guys could overpower the thing and temporarily contain Yugyeom...but that wouldn't bring him back. He needed to fight the thing...he needed help. I was going to help him. So I didn't make my presence known when I saw Jackson. I worried about Georgie, too, when I saw that he wasn't with Jackson. All I could do was hope my little floof was smart enough to stay out of harm's way. I thought he would be. Either way, the best way to protect everyone was to get control of this situation and help Yugyeom. 

When Jackson left, I headed full speed to our tree. I knew that the thing would be back to the back yard as soon as the coast was clear. It wanted me out of the way. As I got closer and closer to the tree, I became certain that I was the only person who could help Yugyeom...and that damn evil thing knew it, too. So I wasn't surprised when it stalked up over the rise, grinning in triumph when it spotted me, leaning against the tree where Yugyeom and I had made love. I looked up at the sky and smiled, realizing that the stars were still out, even though the glow of the dawn dimmed their glory in the eastern sky. 

"Come here, little mousey...your time is up" the thing said, it's smile oily and evil as it approached me slowly, wanting to be sure that it caught me if I tried to run. The fact was, running wasn't an option anymore. Yugyeom was bigger and faster than I was. He was a dancer, an athlete. I wasn't going to outrun him. Not in a million years. I wasn't going to try, either. 

"You can't have him, demon" I said, glaring at him. "You can't have his soul" I said, certainty in my voice. 

"And why is that, little mousey?" the evil thing mocked, releasing a rancid, oily and evil laugh as it slunk closer and closer to me, it's awful, dark eyes, so unlike my darling's, sparkling with malice as it approached, certain of it's impending victory.

My breathing hitched a little as it got closer, and I widened my stance, tensing in preparation for it's attack. I swallowed hard and steeled my courage, knowing that I was only going to have one chance at this. This was double over-time, all in, everything would be won or lost in this moment. "You can't have his soul, because he already gave it to me. He gave me his heart and soul right under this tree" I said quietly, tears escaping my eyes as I thought about the happy memories. "He gave me his soul every single time he touched me, or kissed me, or made love to me under these stars" I said, pointing up. 

The thing glanced up, reflexively, and that was when I struck. I leaped forward, wrapping my arms around Yugyeom's neck and kissed him. I put every ounce of love I had for him into that kiss. As I kissed him, clamping myself to his big body with my arms around his neck, I thought about all of the loving movements we'd shared. I thought about every single smile we'd ever exchanged. I thought about how he'd made love to me under our tree. I thought about us, and I mentally begged him to fight for that. I begged him to fight for those memories in the brief few seconds that I kissed him, before the demon was able to wrench my lips away from his, before it's oily, evil laugh echoed in my ears and it clamped Yugyeom's hands around my neck.

I choked and gasped, the pain in my neck almost intolerable, but I held onto the connection that I had with Yugyeom, looked past the oily cloud of evil that was dimming his beautiful eyes, I looked at the man I knew and loved, who was trapped inside of himself while this evil being wreaked havoc on the people he loved. 

I fought all of my instincts to struggle. Instead of kicking and scratching I just smiled, focusing on my darling and our wonderful memories together. I ran my hands up over his hands and touched them lovingly as the lights started to go out for me. I had faith in my darling. He could do this. I smiled a little wider as I saw his eyes start to flicker. I could see him fighting. 

"Zanshin!" I heard someone scream, and I was falling. Falling to the ground. Everything was darkness and my memories of my darling. 

_I drifted._

 


	20. The Truth Shall Set You Free

"How on earth could you let this happen?!" I heard Agatha's voice, raised in anger for the first time ever, pulling me out of my sleepy daze very quickly. I sat up and looked around, realizing that I'd been sleeping on a couch in the living room. I swallowed hard and winced, my hands flying to my very sore and raw neck.

"We didn't know what was happening, Eomma!" JB said, sounding remorseful. "We never dreamed that this would happen" he said, tears in his voice. 

"Who really believes in demons, these days?" Mark added, his, and everyone else's voices only slightly muffled, as they floated to me from the dinning room. 

_Yugyeom..._

Oh, god...where was he? Was he ok? My eyes flew wide open and I stood on wobbly legs, praying to god that he would be in the next room with the others. 

"You all could have been killed" Agatha admonished, seeming every inch the exasperated mother, right now. "Bria nearly _was_ " she added, shaking her head and sighing heavily. 

"Agatha" I said from the doorway, feeling weak and shaky, my voice full of relief. I was about to speak more, but was immediately engulfed in a motherly hug as she saw me and rushed across the room to pull me into her embrace. 

"Oh, sweetie! You shouldn't be up...I'm so happy that you're ok, dear" she said into my hair, tears in her voice. My eyes filled with tears as I pulled away, looking up into her kind, concerned face. 

"Where's Yugyeom?" I asked, looking to her as her face fell, and getting a sick, twisted feeling in my stomach as I saw her expression mirrored in the faces of all of the others present in the room. I pulled away farther, starting to panic. "Tell me where he is" I demanded. "He needs me. I'm the only one who can help him" I pleaded, looking around the group, begging someone to tell me where my darling was. 

Agatha swallowed hard and took my hand, guiding me to sit in the chair next to her, around the long table, with the others. I resisted at first, but she gave me a pleading look. "I've...got some things to explain to you all...now that you are awake...things that you need to know" Agatha said, her voice quiet and serious. 

I nodded, feeling a sense of impending doom. The look on her face told me that I wasn't going to like what she was about to reveal. I sat, but held up a hand to stop her from speaking. "Where is Yugyeom? Is he safe?....does that thing still have him?" I asked, my tone serious and uncompromising. "Answer me that, and I will listen to whatever you have to say" I added. 

Agatha sighed and looked like she was about to burst into tears. "The demon's name is Zanshin...it has possession over Yugyeom...it _is_ Yugyeom, now" Agatha said, looking bereft....exactly like a mother who had lost a child. 

I shook my head violently. "No!" I stated. "He's still in there. I saw him fighting, right before I blacked out!" I asserted. 

Agatha closed her eyes and hot tears flowed down her cheeks, the look in her soft grey eyes so full of pity when she opened them and looked at me, that I almost couldn't stand it. "He's in the room with the vessel, tied to a chair, awaiting what needs to happen next" Agatha said quietly. I started to stand, but she put a gentle, but firm, hand on my shoulder, pushing me back into my seat. "Please listen to what I have to say...we will all go up together, once you've all heard the truth" she promised. 

I sighed and nodded. At least Yugyeom was still alive...and contained so that that _evil_ _thing_ controlling him couldn't hurt him, or anyone else. "Ok" I agreed, registering the sighs of relief all around the table. I could tell that everyone thought it was a good idea to listen to Agatha before we dealt with Zanshin any more. 

"We told Agatha everything that happened while she was gone" Bambam said, giving me a look that begged for understanding. I gave him a little smile. I was glad that he had...I felt like it saved time. I needed to hear this, I was _very_ curious, but I couldn't stand to let Yugyeom be alone with that thing inside of him. I could feel that he needed me desperately. I wasn't going to let him down. I would happily let Zanshin kill me if only he would release Yugyeom and leave him alone. 

Agatha cleared her throat, snapping me out of my thoughts. She gave me a soft smile and patted the top of my hand comfortingly. "First of all...I should let you all know that I am...not alive anymore" she said, a hush falling over the group as we all looked harder at her. 

"So you're...Edward's Agatha" I said softly, feeling like the pieces of a puzzle were starting to finally click into place.

"But-how...?" Jb asked, looking super confused, as incredulous as the rest of us, in fact. "I'm not a medium...how can I still see you?" he asked. "Or the rest of the others...how can anyone without that gift see you, if you're truly a spirit?" he almost rambled. 

Agatha smiled at him and gave him a loving look. "I don't have a great explanation for that, actually" Agatha said, laughing softly. "I didn't discover that I could be seen by regular people until about a month after my death, when a police officer came to the house for a welfare check and it was obvious at once that he could see me, and thought I was alive" she said, shaking her head. "I'm not sure who was more surprised, him or me" she said, looking down at the table top, her eyes far away as she remembered that long ago day. "I'd...cleaned up...the majority of the destruction by that point" she said softly, trailing off as a look of raw pain made itself obvious in her eyes. She shook her head, as if clearing it, and smiled a little around the group. "Anyway, the only thing I can come up with, is that I was gifted in life...and I seem to also be gifted in death. I retained the abilities that made me unique into my death, as well" she finished. 

"What...destruction, do you mean?" Bambam asked, squeezing Jimin's hand, clearly thinking about the dreams he'd had. 

Agatha nodded and raised her brows, sighing heavily. "Let me begin at the beginning...please just listen to me speak without interrupting. My story is... _hard_ to tell... _painful_...and I need to get it all out for you to understand what happened then, what is happening now, and what we need to do going forward" she said, giving us all pleading looks. 

I nodded and took her hand, hoping to support her and help her speak. I wanted to hear what she had to say, but I could almost _hear_ the clock ticking. We didn't have forever...my darling didn't have forever to wait for my help. I could _feel_ it. 

"I was 18 when Edward and I married...the year was 1891" she said, her voice soft and dreamy, her eyes dancing, and a small smile playing on her lips as she relived the happy memory. "It created quite a scandal, in those times, for our marriage to happen so quickly, for he'd only proposed the month before..." she sighed happily, shaking her head and looking down at my hand as I held hers. "We were so in love...I was approaching the age where I young girl would be considered a spinster, back in those times, and I'd given up on love...I'd chosen to live a life of service to the orphans in the new home that had just been constructed outside of town...this very house, in fact" she said, looking around the group and smiling at Jackson, who nodded and pumped his fist. 

"I knew it!" he said, looking pleased, but hushing immediately so that Agatha could continue. 

"Anyway, when I came to live here, I met Edward, and it was love at first sight. It took him a little while to get the courage to ask for my hand, but when he did...it was the _happiest_ day of my life" she said softly. 

"So...what happened?" Youngjae asked, looking afraid of the answer.

"Among the various servants living in the house along side us, was Moira...she was a quite, proper, lady. As you know, from reading her diary, she was actually the one who drew up the blue prints for this house, but wasn't allowed to take credit for it, back in those times" Agatha said, looking like she thought that was extremely unfair, a sentiment I shared. 

"She had a crush on Edward...believed she was in love with him, even" Agatha said, shaking her head sadly. "I tried my best to befriend her from the beginning, but as Edwards and my relationship progressed, and especially after we were married and began caring for the orphans, our children, as we called them, Moira slowly slipped away. Her heartbreak, sadly, took the form of madness...or what Edward and I _perceived_ to be madness..." she looked up at the ceiling sadly, as if exasperated with herself to this day. "If only I'd paid closer attention...if only I could have somehow managed to _save_ her...the poor dear didn't deserve her fate" she said softly. 

"But...wasn't she the one who...?" Mark asked, hesitant, clearly confused, and hating to interrupt her.

"She _started_ it all...with Zanshin...it's true" she said. "She reached out with her tortured heart, and what answered was not the benevolent god she so fervently believed in, but instead a demon...it's alter buried deep in the earth. Unbeknownst to us, it was very near the building site for this house" she laughed humorlessly and shook her head. "There were _so many_ building accidents during the construction. Strange equipment failures and freak accidents...it all makes sense, now that I know what's down there" she said, a dark look coming into her eyes. 

"At any rate, Moira became more and more distant from Edward and I...toward the end she didn't even take care of personal hygiene matters, going about with a far off look in her eyes, being surly and snappish to the children, and constantly seeming to have dirt under her finger nails...it was revolting, really" Agatha said, shivering and making a face of disgust as she remembered it. 

"Edward and I were asleep the night of the attack...we had no idea that our entire world was going to come to an end..."she said, her voice getting shaky. "She woke us up last, you see...I have no idea how we didn't hear the cries of our children as she...as she..." Agatha shook her head, choking back a sob as she relived what had to be an extremely painful memory. "She burst into our room...but she wasn't Moira anymore...she was Zanshin's puppet. Her voice was...gurgling and evil...a perversion of her once pretty and soft tones" Agatha said, her words sending shivers down my spine as they brought to mind the way that Yugyeom had sounded last night, after Zanshin had fully taken control....

"Edward...tried to bargain with it...we knew it for what it was...we were both gifted, back in a time when to be gifted was to be branded a witch and sentenced to death..." she shook her head, sadly, tears in her eyes. "Zanshin liked his deal...I protested in the most strenuous terms imaginable, but it did no good. Edward...took the demon into his body, and Zanshin happily took a stronger, more capable vessel" she said sadly. "Edward thought he could fight him off...and he did at first...but not before Zanshin lashed out at Moira with Edwards own arm, striking the crying, half crazy girl so hard that she reeled back, lost her balance, and dashed her head against the edge of the armoire in our bedroom...the same one where the vessel now sits, on a velvet pillow" Agatha said. 

"Oh my god..." Jinyoung said quietly, giving Agatha an understanding and comforting look as she continued her story. 

"Moira died, her blood soaking through the carpet of my bedroom while my husband thrashed about, Zanshin controlling him, looking like a puppet on strings...it was horrifying to such an extreme that all I could do was flee, for Zanshin made it clear that I was next on his list.

"How did you trap him?" I asked, my breath catching in my throat. 

"My mother was also gifted...she actually believed herself to be a witch, in fact...she bought into all of the rubbish that the church was spreading at that time, and so, as a result, I was versed in the occult. I flew into the library and barricaded myself in, pouring through the books in there looking for a binding ritual that I knew was present in an obscure text that had belonged to her before her untimely death, just one year before my marriage to Edward" Agatha said. "It was hard to concentrate. I was panic stricken, and grieving the loss of my children...their little bodies and blood scattered the house...I couldn't look at them..." Agatha trailed off again, seeming to be fighting back a sob as tears streamed freely down her face as she spoke. All I could do was nod and squeeze her hand, encouraging her to continue. 

"I had to focus on my task" she breathed out, clearly needing to continue her story. "This evil couldn't be allowed out into the world...so I studied. I studied as Zanshin bashed Edward's poor body against the door, trying in vain to reach me and do to me what he'd done to our children....Anyway, I was lucky and found the book after only a few minutes and was able to secure a suitable vessel...the heart shaped ruby that Edward had given me as a wedding gift, and that adorned the desk in the library...I waited for him to break in, but I wasn't quick enough...he dashed my head against the wall...I think he crushed my skull" she said softly, shaking her head. "All I remember was seeing my body tumble to the ground, and having a split second to be incredulous that I was still there...that I could still carry out my task. He was as shocked as I was, and I used that split second to say the words, knowing that he would be contained...but so would my Edward...my love..." She trailed off again, sobbing brokenly now. " _I'm so sorry_ " she nearly whispered, looking wracked with grief, a grief that she'd carried with her for over a century, now. 

"Oh, Agatha...I'm so sorry" I said softly, feeling for her deeply.

She shook her head and gave me a kind look, sniffling, her tears slowing. "It worked, though. The evil was contained within the now glowing, pulsing ruby. I placed it on a velvet pillow and kept it in the same armoire that Moira had bashed her head on...it seemed a fitting container to me, at the time" she said softly. "My poor Edward...he sacrificed himself. I trapped him,too...sentenced him to an eternity of imprisonment with Zanshin...my poor Edward..." she repeated, trailing off, getting lost in her grief. "I've been the guardian of the jewel since...I never dreamed that Zanshin would be able to call to you, Bria....I never would have knowingly put you in danger like that, dear" she said, her voice and eyes pleading with me to believe her and understand her plight. I did. My heart filled with pity and understanding. Agatha had done what she had to do...the only thing she could have done under those circumstances. 

"If Zanishin is free...doesn't that mean that Edward is, too?" Mark asked, looking confused.

"That is indeed, what it means" I heard from behind me, turning to see Edward standing in the door way, looking every inch the pleased, loving husband as he walked over to Agatha, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

I blinked, not really believing my eyes as I watched the age that I'm sure Agatha had crafted, to make her appearance more plausible, fall away, revealing the beautiful young girl she'd been when she married and was forced to deal with all of this hardship at such a young age. 

"Edward?" she asked, as if not really believing her eyes, happy tears showing on her cheeks as he smiled down at her, taking her in his arms and gently kissing her. "I'm so sorry, my love...so terribly sorry for what I've done to you" Agatha sobbed out, looking up at him like he was the only thing she could see, right now. He probably was. 

"Shhh" he said softly, kissing her again, looking just as solid and real as she did. "I'm at peace now, Aggie...my love, my wife..." he cooed, hugging her and gently wiping her tears. 

I sighed, the tender scene bringing tears to my eyes, as well. Fated lovers...just like Yugyeom and I...

"I can finally move on, my love" he said softly, smiling warmly down at Agatha, who was beaming up at him. 

"I want to go with you, darling...finally to rest" she said dreamily, looking peaceful and serene. 

"I want that too, dear....but there's still work to be done" he said quietly, his head snapping around to look in the direction of the room where I knew Yugyeom was being held. "Zanshin's evil needs to be contained" he said softly. 

Agatha nodded and turned to me. "It has to be done dear" she said softly, giving me a look so full of pity that I almost couldn't take it, shivers running down my spine as I realized, all at once, that she planned to contain Yugyeom in the same way that she'd contained Edward. 

"No!" I cried out, backing away. "Absolutely _not!_ " I shouted desperately. "There has to be another way!" I nearly screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks as I felt my back hit the far wall of the dinning room. " _Please!_ " I pleaded, looking around the room at the faces of all of my family, allowing Jimin to take me in his arms and coo into my hair while I sobbed out my anguish. I gave Jimin a searching look. "Please, no..." I whispered, wishing, like a child, for reality to be made untrue by my BGGF.

I looked around the room at all of the others, registering the somber looks on all of their faces, and frank tears on the cheeks of both Bambam and Jackson. "No!....you guys!...No...." I trailed off, pleading with no one....begging for this not to be real. Everyone followed Agatha up the stairs, hand in hand with Edward, both looking as I imagined they had on the day they'd been separated.

I followed them up the stairs, holding hands with Jimin, sobbing out my broken heart. I was the new Agatha...I couldn't believe it. I was about to sentence my darling to the same fate that Edward had been forced to endure...for the same reason. If it weren't for the fact that that damn ruby needed a guardian, I would gladly let Zanshin kill me, first. My mind reeled as we approached the room where Yugyeom and the jewel were being kept. I honestly didn't know if I could live with this. 

We walked in all the way and circled the chair where my darling was clearly dozing, tied up, his skin raw in the places where Zanshin had struggled against the ropes. My eyes filled with fresh tears as I gently touched his soft hair. I loved him so much...my poor darling didn't deserve this...It was wall my fault. 

"I'm so sorry, baby...this is all my fault. I should have been smarter..." I said softly. "You were right when you said I am reckless and too curious for my own good...and now you'll have to pay for that" I sobbed out, losing my shit as I looked at his peaceful face, my heart breaking into a million pieces as I realized that my beautiful dreams of a happy future with my darling were never going to happen. 

"I'm so sorry, dear...it really _is_ the only way...the only way to free Yugyeom would be to kill his body...otherwise Zanshin would have to release him by choice-" Agatha tried to sooth me, interrupted by the gurgling, evil, oily laugh that I had come to associate with Zanshin. I looked up and the evil thing winked at me, laughing harder when I cringed away, into Jimin. 

"That's not going to happen, you silly little cunt. It's a pitty...pity,pit, pit, pity" Zanshin almost sang, "I should have just snapped your pretty neck....but this silly boy thought he could fight me...and _you_..." Zanshin almost growled, narrowing his eyes at Agatha. "You interfered again, bitch...calling my name, revealing it, letting them all know what happened... _I'll eat your soul_ " Zanshin threatened, his corrupt, fetid voice sounding poisonous in my ears. 

"Lets begin" Agatha said, looking unbothered by Zanshin's threats. "You're in no position to make threats, you lowly, evil thing. Besides, you've already done your worst, where I'm concerned" she said, looking at him with scorn and contempt. "Now hush, and get back in your jewel, where you belong" she admonished, closing her eyes and starting to speak the strange words, in a language that I'd never heard before. Zanshin started shaking, screaming, looking scared for the first time since I'd seen him. 

" _No!_ This can't be!! I _burned_ those books!! _No!!!_ " Zanshin wailed, clearly not having counted on Agatha being able to recite the incantation from memory. 

I closed my eyes, my breathing hitching, tears streaming down from between my lids as I realized that I would never see Yugyeom again. I'd never hear his voice or kiss him. He'd never make love to me under the stars again...my eyes snapped open. 

_No._

This wasn't a future I could endure. I would _not_ let my sweetheart be sacrificed for _my_ stupidity. 

I broke the circle we'd all made and stood in front of Zanshin, startling Agatha into silence. "Take me instead" I said, giving Zanshin a level look. "Yugyeom...he isn't as gifted as I am...he can't do _half_ of what I can do..." I lied smoothly. "Take me, and let him go" I demanded, hoping to bargain for my darling's life. 

Zanshin shook his head and howled with evil, rotten sounding laughter. "Silly, silly, silly...little cunt wants to protect her little lover...so silly..." Zanshin said, shaking his head, Yugyeom's poor neck cracking as he cocked his head at me. "No deal, bitch. You're weak. I like this vessel much better. If I'm to be re-imprisoned, I might as well take your handsome little pretty boy with me" Zanshin gurgled out, sounding amused and evil, happy to inflict pain and suffering even on his way back into the jewel. 

Jimin stepped up beside me and pushed me gently behind him, his jaw set, his pretty eyes flashing. "Jimin-" I started, but he cut me off with a gentle shake of his head and a stern look. 

"Bria...think of a shield" he said so quietly, that if he hadn't practically been in my ear, I wouldn't have heard him. "Tell the others" he finished, returning his attention to Zanshin, who was grinning in an oily, rotting way, at the both of us. 

"Ooo...whisper, whisper, little mousy....what does this new pretty boy have to say?" Zanshin teased.

"Enough of this!" Agatha said, shaking her head, but stopping in her tracks, as if hearing something. She gave Bambam a questioning look, and he only smiled, putting a gentle finger to his lips in the universal sign that she should be quiet and let Jimin speak. 

"Take me" Jimin said. "I'm stronger than Bria...I might not be as strong and big as Yugyeom...but I won't fight you, either" Jimin said, laying it out simply. 

"Hmm...why would you want that, little pretty boy?" Zanshin asked, his evil eyes sparkling as he considered taking Jimin. My breath caught. This might work...but poor Jiminie...Jimin gave me a sharp look over his shoulder, and I remembered what he'd said, thinking of a shield, envisioning it, pleased that everyone around me seemed to be centering themselves as well. I'd thought that message hard at Bambam, knowing he could distribute it with his gift, without Zanshin knowing. I had no idea what Jimin was up to...I hoped he wasn't honestly planning to take Yugyeom's place. 

"Well?" Jimin asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Take me, instead. I'm only offering now because Bria is my friend. This will still hurt her, you piece of shit, if that's what you're really after" he said, looking at Zanshin with disdain.

"On one condition" Zanshin said, looking directly at Agatha. "I'll only take him, if you let me take him completely and be gone from this place" Zanshin said, grinning like he'd finally found a way out of his impending imprisonment. 

Agatha's eyes darted to Jimin, and he nodded, giving her a level look. "Do it...for Yugyeom" Jimin said, and Agatha nodded. 

"Fine, then..." Agatha said, looking at Jimin like she thought he was crazy and wondered what he was up to. "I'll use the incantation to send you into Jimin, then..." she trailed off. 

Zanshin smiled triumphantly and laughed his evil laugh, sending ice down my back and making all the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "A soul, a soul, a soul" he chortled, sounding pleased as punch. "Go ahead, bitch, lets get this done" he said, looking cocky and full of himself. 

Agatha began speaking again and everything happened very quickly. 

"Think of a _shield_ " Jimin cried out, looking around the group. "He can't enter a shielded vessel!" he added. 

I watched in awe as the darkness that was Zanshin lifted up and out of my darling's body like a stain being washed away with water. It hovered for a moment and then rushed toward Jimin, flowing through him, making a strangled cry of frustration as he realized that Jimin was a spirit too... _there was no vessel to hold him._

 _Oh my god...that was it!!!_

_That_ was what Jimin had been up to! Zanshin rushed from person to person, desperate to find a new vessel before Agatha finished her chant. We were all shielded, thanks to Jimin, and he screamed in agony as he failed time and again. He rushed back, intending to re-infest Yugyeom, but Agatha stepped in his way, smiling triumphantly as she held the jewel in front of her, finishing the incantation as Zanshin, with a strangled cry of rage and horror,  was seemingly sucked back into the jewel. 

Just like that, it was over...and the jewel pulsed with light again, like a heart beat...Zanshin's heartbeat.

 


	21. The Rest of Forever (Final)

Yugyeom wasn't waking up. It had been a couple of hours now, so we carefully laid him out on the couch, and waited. Bambam had said that his aura was back to normal though, so that was at least something. I couldn't countenance the thought that my darling might never come to...that all that we'd done to save him had been in vain...

I was distracted from that horrible train of thought  when Agatha walked up and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "It's time for me to go, my dear" she said softly, smiling a peaceful, happy, smile over her shoulder, at Edward.

I started crying, and she hugged me tight. "I'm sorry, Agatha. Please don't think that I'm not happy for you. It just feels..." I trailed off, tears in my voice, and she gave me a questioning look. I shook my head and blew it off. "It's nothing" I  said, feeling silly, hugging her one last time.

"Bria?" She asked, arching a delicate brow, giving me a stern look.

"It's just stupid...but fine. I feel like you're the mom I never really got to have, and now you're leaving, and I feel sad about it, ok?"  I rambled out, embarrassed and sad, my emotions a jumble right then, after everything that'd happened.

She laughed softly and kissed my forehead, smoothing my hair and smiling down into my eyes. "I should be so lucky as that" she said softly, tearing up a little bit. "That's why I gathered you all...I wanted a family" she said softly.

"You got one" I said, and she smiled, casting a fond, bittersweet look between Yugyeom and I, and gently sweeping the hair out of his eyes.

"I always hated that haircut" she said, laughing softly.

"Aggie? Are you ready, my love?" Edward's voice drifted to us from across the room, where he'd been waiting with the others. Agatha smiled again and squeezed my hand.

"Give Yugyeom my love, when he wakes up, and take care of each other...I'll be watching" she warned playfully.

I nodded and laughed a little, walking with her back to where Edward stood, and standing with Jimin, who put his arm around me as we watched Edward take Agatha in his arms and kiss her softly. "Are you ready, darling?" He asked, looking happy and in love. They both did.

Agatha turned and waved to everyone, smiling a smile so full of love and happiness that nobody even cried. Of course she would be missed, but she was finally going to be at peace with her soul mate, and all I could feel at this moment was overwhelming happiness for her.

We all waved and called out our love and goodbyes as they slowly faded out, finally disappearing into nothingness before our eyes. It wasn't spectacular...no bright light or sparkles or anything flashy...they just... _weren't_...anymore, leaving behind only a clean feeling of love and peace in the room.

I looked up at Jimin and my brow furrowed a little, seeing the kind of lost, far away look in his eyes. "You ok, hun?" I asked, giving him a comforting look.

He smiled a little and shook his head, looking down at the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine...I just always wonder why I haven't moved on...what my purpose could possibly be...?" he trailed off, his voice soft and contemplative.

"Let's find it together" Bambam suggested, kissing Jimin's cheek sweetly and putting an arm over his shoulder.

"Or maybe it's you" he said to Bambam, his voice sweet as he gave him a soft look, full of affection.

I smiled and disengaged, wanting to check on Yugyeom, and also give them some time alone. They were cute, but they kind of made my heart hurt, too. What if Yugyeom never woke up? I shuddered at the though, sitting on the couch next to Yugyeom and running my fingers through his hair.

I didn't realize Bam and Jimin had fallowed me over until Bambam spoke, "He'll wake up, sweetie, just give him time" he said, looking like he honestly knew info I didn't have.

"How can you tell?" I asked, comforted by his words, and curious how he could be so certain.

Bambam smirked a little, going all fake cocky, provoking laughter from Jimin and I.

"I love your laugh" Yugyeom said softly, stopping the conversation in its tracks as I looked down, watching as his beautiful eyes opened and he smiled up at me. I squealed and kissed Yugyeom excitedly, tears leaking from my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. I pulled away and smiled down into his face, absorbing his soft smile and handsome features like a sponge.

"God...I'm so happy you're awake" I breathed out, bursting into tears of joy, feeling relieved and happier than I could ever express, as I smiled down at him. He looked tired and drained, but over-all pretty good, considering what he'd been through. "How do you feel?" I asked, gently running my fingers through his hair.

"Like I fell out a third story window...but I'm fine" he said smiling up at me softly and gently brushing away my tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I get to be back with my beautiful girl...I'm _perfect_ " he added, pulling me down and cradling my face in his palms as he kissed me, taking his time, his lips tender and sweet against mine. When we broke the kiss I just sighed down at him, basking in his love while he rested on the couch.

"Good to see you, man" Mark said, fist bumping Yugyeom as all of the others nodded and agreed, some ruffling his hair, others just smiling. I laughed softly. I hadn't even realized everyone had crowded around us.

"It's good to be-" Yugyeom started, but an excited yell issued from across the room, cutting him off, and in the blink of an eye, Jackson had translocated, sitting on Yugyeom, nearly choking him to death with a fierce hug.

I gave Georgie a fond look as he jumped up into my lap, petting him behind the ears just the way he liked it as I laughed with the others at Jackson's over the top antics.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy you're awake, brother!! I go outside with Georgie for a split second and you wake up? What the hell, Yugs?" he teased, releasing Yugyeom from the choke hold and translocating back to stand beside the others.

"Good to see you, too" Yugyeom laughed out, fist bumping Jackson fondly. Yugyeoms expression clouded a little and he looked around the group, raising a questioning brow. "So who wants to fill me in on what happened last night?" he asked, holding my hand and running his thumb back and forth in my palm as he waited for an answer.

"...You don't remember?" I asked, thankful he'd been spared what I imagined would have been the worst of it. He shook his head and kissed my knuckles.

"Not really, no...the last thing I remember was when you and I were in the stairway..." he swallowed hard and looked away, tears forming in his eyes as he remembered. "God...I just...I had to get as far away as possible. I could feel that thing's intentions" he almost whispered, shaking his head as if to clear it of the awful memory.

"It's ok, baby" I cooed. "Your advice probably saved my life" I said, swallowing back tears and cringing at the pain in my neck as I did. Yugyeom's eyes went wide as he gently ran his fingers over the dark bruise that had formed on my neck.

"Did I...?" He asked, hesitant and trailing off as he realized his hands fit perfectly into the shadow of my bruise.

" _No_ " I said firmly, pulling his hands away and kissing them softly. " _You_ didn't lay a hand on me. _You_ have never been anything but gentle and sweet" I said, loving the warm light in his eyes at my words. "Zanshin wanted to hurt me...and I let him so that I could help you fight..." I said softly, holding up a hand to silence his admonishment. "I had to know for sure that you were still in there, and I still think you would have been able to come back to me if Agatha hadn't called out to Zanshin and startled him into dropping me" I said.

"Wreckless" Yugyeom said, shaking his head and sitting up, snuggling me into his side now.

"I would have done anything to help you" I said quietly, meaning it completely as I looked up at him. He just smiled and kissed me softly, and I listened as different members of our little family filled him in on what he'd missed.

"But Edward said...?" Yugyeom asked, after everyone had mostly finished, looking confused.

"Edward told his story, but remember how his voice got all snarled and deep when he said names?" Youngjae asked, grinning when Yugyeom nodded, "That was Zanshin interfering with the info...he wanted us to believe Agatha was a bad person so that we wouldn't go to her for help...he knew she would have been able to stop what he had planned" he finished.

"How did you know what you did would work, Jiminie?" I asked, not meaning to change the topic, but as curious about the answer as the others seemed to be.

Jimin grinned big and shrugged, his pretty eyes disappearing into slits as he did. "I didn't...I just thought that I didn't have a vessel...and I realized that maybe Zanshin didn't understand the implications" he said. "It was really thinking about how nobody knew Agatha was a spirit, that gave me the idea" he added, looking proud of himself and basking in the loving looks he was getting from Bambam.

"Where is Agatha, anyway?" Yugyeom asked. I want to see if I can tell the difference now that I know she's a spirit" he said, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"She passed on with Edward, baby" I said softly, hating the sadness that washed over his handsome features as my words registered.

"So she's...?....Wow..." he said, shaking his head. "I hope she's happy and resting well. I wish I'd gotten to say goodbye, though" he said softly, holding me a little tighter. I didn't mind.

"So, um, I hate to bring this up...but what are we going to do with the jewel, now that Zanshin is re-imprisoned?" Bambam asked, squeezing Jimin's hand absently as he spoke.

"I had an idea about that" I said, looking around the group as everyone gave me their attention. "Yugyeom was attacked because he was psychometric" I asserted. "I'm positive that was why Zanshin was able to get out...so I say, let's make it so that the ruby _can't_ be touched" I said, smiling around the group at the questioning looks I got. "Let's incase the damn this in a block of concrete" I said.

"Yeah! Then we could throw it in a lake or something! It'd sink like a rock!" Jackson enthused, clearly liking my plan, bouncing on the balls of his feet like he was ready to carry it out right now.

I looked around at the group. "What do you think?" I asked, smiling when everybody nodded and agreed.

"So smart and pretty...that's sexy as hell, babe" Yugyeom said softly in my ear, his breath tickling and sending shivers down my spine as he held me against him.

"Tease" I giggled out, laughing harder at the mock-shocked look on his face.

"So let's do this, then" Jinyoung said, clapping his hands together. "I want that fucking thing out of my house" he added.

We all did.  
———————————————————————————-  
We ended up doing exactly what I had envisioned, Youngjae producing an empty laundry soap tub that we filled with quick dry concrete. I'll never forget how satisfying it was to drop the ruby containing Zanshin into the tub, my hand protected by the glove I wore, knowing that no one would be able to touch that jewel ever again. Not even if they happened to be psychometric, like my Yugyeom. It was liberating, and the feeling of joy and freedom that leapt in my heart as we tossed the dried concrete block over the edge of the nearest bridge a couple of days later, was indescribably sweet.

Later that night, we had a bonfire and barbecue. Youngjae lit it off with his gift. We roasted hotdogs and marshmallows and exchanged stories about Agatha, what we had just been through, and our hopes for the future. It was an amazingly fun, healing time for all of us.

I was sitting on a bench, watching the fire and laughing as Georgie chased Jackson and Mark around the yard, when Yugyeom pulled me to my feet, kissing me softly and leading me away from the group. I knew where we were going. How could I not?

Our tree stood tall and proud in the moonlight, the stars above twinkling just for us, when we got there. Yugyeom smiled warmly down at me, pulling me into his chest. "I love you so much, Bria...more than I can say...more than I'll ever be able to let you know" he said softly, kissing my lips tenderly and running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm so happy you're safe" I almost whispered, kissing him again, loving the way he held me and pressed me back into the smooth bark of our tree. It dawned on me, as he ghosted his finger tips up and down my sides, that he hadn't really touched me since he'd woken up. I shivered a little and bit my lip as my eyes wandered over his perfect features, illuminated beautifully in the moonlight.

"Such a beautiful girl" he said softly, his eyes sparkling as he grinned at me, leaning in and kissing me deeply. I made a little noise of pleasure when he slid his tongue into my mouth, and he pressed me farther into the tree, one hand going up into my hair, controlling the kiss, his other hand moving down to squeeze and message my ass through the sun dress I wore.

I felt him start to pull back, like he'd done every single time we'd been getting close physically since he'd woken up and I sighed in frustration. "What is it, Yugyeom?" I asked softly. "Why are you holding back with me?" I asked, my voice gentle.

He shook his head and looked down, make a frustrated sound of his own. "I don't...I..." he struggled to find the words, and my lower lip quivered a little as I held back tears, the irrational, emotional part of myself feeling insecure in spite of his sweet words only moments ago. His silence only made those fears grow in my mind as we just stood there, nobody speaking.

"Don't you want me anymore?" I asked softly, genuinely wondering if maybe this whole experience had changed something for him that I hadn't realized until now.

His head snapped up and he gave me an incredulous, searching, look, my words seeming to have drawn him out of whatever his thoughts had been. He leaned into me and kissed me deeply, his arms sliding back into place around me as he pressed my body into his. "Of course I want you, Bria" he said softly against my lips, pulling back to look into my eyes. "I just...I look at the bruising around your neck...I just don't feel..." he trailed off again, looking away from me, his excellent jawline illuminated perfectly in the moonlight, making me ache inside. "I'm not worthy...anymore" he whispered out, finishing his thought, his voice so thin and fragile that I almost didn't hear his words.

It was my turn to be incredulous now, both of my brows shooting up as I turned his face and made him look at me. "Not worthy? Are you kidding?" I asked, looking at his woebegone face and pulling him in, giving him soft little kisses as he held me a little tighter. "You are my soul mate, Yugyeom...you're the only person on this earth that I ever want to touch me...you're the only one who ever has" I said, trying to make him feel my words.

I smiled a little as I watched him defrost, the light in his eyes getting warmer, and then hot as he looked down at me. "You're...so perfect" he said softly, his running up and down my back. "Don't ever think I don't want you. You're _all_ I want" he added, cradling my jaw as he kissed me.

"Show me" I whispered against his lips. "You haven't touched me in days, baby" I said, gripping the collar of the shirt he wore and kissing him heatedly. "I _need_ you" I almost pleaded, letting my ache resound in my voice.

It was like flipping a switch. He was all over me in the next second, his palms ghosting up under my dress to squeeze my ass through my panties and grind me against him. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me again, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I could feel how hard he was, through the board shorts he wore, and it only made me ache for him even more.

"God, you're so soft and sexy..." he whispered, gliding his full, perfect lips along my jaw as he slid a hand down into my panties. I gasped and widened my stance, eager for whatever he would give me, as his cool fingers made contact with my aching and soaking wet core. "You're soaking these little panties, sweet girl...let's take these off" he husked out, sounding pleased that he was turning me on like this.

I nodded and shakily helped him slide them down my legs, shivering and letting out a breathy little squeak as he leaned down to help me step out of them, sliding his hand immediately back up and pushing a finger deep inside of me. "Yugyeom..." I moaned quietly, clinging to him as he thrust his digit in and out of me, stretching me with another finger, and then a third. "Yes...oh, god..." I gasped out, loving the delicious stretch he was creating as he fucked me on three fingers now.

"Mmm...that feels good, doesn't it, babe? My beautiful girl loves it when I fuck her with anything of mine, doesn't she?" he husked out, running a hand around to grip my bare ass, slapping it and chuckling at the moan the escaped my lips as my pussy clenched up around his fingers. "Keep making those sweet little sounds for me, Bria...I have to prepare you, babe..." he whispered in my ear, kissing it and moving down to suck on my neck while he fucked me harder on his fingers, supporting my weight against the tree trunk while he touched me.

"Baby...I'm...oh! Yugyeom!" I squealed out, tensing and coming undone around his fingers while he chuckled in a pleased way, kissing and nuzzling my neck.

"So sexy..." he praised me, pulling off of my neck to kiss me deeply again, still fucking me slowly on his fingers. "Do you think this tight little pussy can take what I have for you, babe?"   he teased, guiding my hand to his rock hard length and grinding it against my palm.

I whimpered and nodded, kissing his jaw and his neck as I pulled his board shorts down and over his massive cock, enjoying the deep rumbling sounds of pleasure he made as I teased him, gently stroking his cock through the material of the underwear he wore. "I can't wait to have this pounding deep into me, baby..." I purred against his skin, loving how he groaned and fucked my palm when I finally pushed all of his clothing away, stroking his bare cock in my hand. "I want to cum all over this, Yugyeom" I said softly, giving him a heated look as I tightened my grip just slightly, loving the grunt of pleasure that issued from his throat when I did.

He growled and stepped out of his clothes, bare for me in the moonlight, and I made a sound of pleasure as my eyes wandered over his sexy, toned body. He pulled me back into his arms and hiked my skirt up, kissing me as he kinked one of my thighs up around his waist, gripping my ass to steady me as he thrust his thick, rock hard cock up into me.

"Yes!" I moaned out, chanting it against his neck, moaning and squealing as he started fucking me hard against our tree, pounding his big cock into me deep and hard.

"Fuck, Bria...that's right, babe...give me this wet little pussy" he gasped out, grunting out his pleasure and slapping my ass to make me cry out for him while I rocked my hips, helping him go even deeper.

"Yugyeom!" I moaned loudly, squealing as I came on his cock, loving how pleased he was as he fucked me through my orgasm, kissing me hard and swallowing my moans.

"Good girl, Bria" he almost growled, turning me and pressing my back into his chest. He reached around and messaged my breasts, teasing my nipples and groaning quietly in my ear when I squirmed against him, whimpering in pleasure.

"Bend over for me, sweet girl" he murmured, gliding his hands down my arms and bending with me, guiding me to brace myself against the trunk of the tree. I was shaking, clenching up around nothing already at the thought of his big cock thrusting into my pussy from behind now.

I gasped, nearly collapsing as he unexpectedly dropped down, lifting one of my thighs so that he could lap at my folds. "Baby...please don't tease me" I whined out, needing his cock back inside of me.

He chuckled and pressed his face deeper into me, sucking gently in my clit, seeming to love it when I rocked my hips against his tongue. I moaned and arched my back when he finally gave me his tongue, pushing his rough, skilled muscle up inside of me and rubbing it directly against my sweet spot. I didn't know if he found it by accident, but I was so hit, so ready to cum for him again, that I didn't have time to think about it.

I gasped, wining in a needy way, when he pulled off of me, standing up behind me again and teasing my clit and folds with his bare cock. "Mmm...my eager, beautiful, girl" he praised me, groaning and pushing his cock back up into me, making me cry out as he started fuck me hard against the tree. "Such a tight, warm little hole...your so fucking _perfect_...I love you so much" he groaned out, pulling me up against his chest, gripping and messaging my breasts while he fucked up into me hard and deep, my body bouncing with the strength of his thrusts.

"I'm going to cum again, baby...you're going to make me cum on your big, hard, cock...but I want you to fill my little pussy up when I do, Yugyeom...cum for me, too, baby" I pleaded, my dirty words making him growl as he held me tight against him, fucking me hard and fast now, his cock throbbing inside of me.

"You want me to cum in you, baby?" he asked, snapping his hips up into me hard. "Huh?" he gritted our, running a hand down and swirling circles into, and around, my clit.

"Yes! Yugyeom! Yes!" I cried out, cumming hard while he fucked me from behind.

"Fuck yes, Bria...oh, god..." he groaned, thrusting deep inside of me and pumping me full of his cum. "Oh, take it, babe...oh, god...just like that" he gasped out, fucking us both through our highs as he held me tight against his chest.

When we both started to relax, he pulled out, turning me and kissing me deeply, not speaking, just caressing my body tenderly and holding me in his arms. The light in his eyes was so warm and adoring that I felt like maybe my heart would burst from all of the love I felt, right now.

"You're my soul mate, my fate...the only woman I'll ever want by my side for the rest of forever" he almost whispered, the feeling in his voice almost bringing me to tears.

"W-what are you saying, baby?" I asked, putty in this sweet man's hands, as he kissed me again and I melted into his big, muscular, body.

"I'm not asking yet...not now, because this isn't how I want it...but I want you to know that I plan to give you my name" he said softly, his eyes practically glowing with affection and love. "I want you forever" he said, kissing me deeply.

Forever is what we had. So, Yugyeom turned out to be the greatest of my gifts. Life was pretty damn good.

_I was_ _gifted._

 


	22. Epilogue

**_A/N:_ **

**_Hi guys! This epilogue was requested by a reader. It's very fluffy, so brace yourself. Hope you enjoy it! As always, love you all, thank you for reading! Thank you for your support! Every single one of you are so important to me! Thank you so much!_ **

**_PickC <3_ **

________________________________________________________________________________

**_One year later:_ **

"Honey! Stop pacing! You're making me dizzy" Jimin said, taking my hand and dragging me down onto the the little bench next to him. I smiled over at him and shook my head, feeling jittery and nervous. 

"I'm sorry...I'm just so...restless! Can't we just do this now?" I pleaded. It wasn't walking down the isle toward Yugyeom to be his wife that was so nerve wracking, but more the scrutiny that would be involved. I shuddered a little when I thought about all of the eyes that were going to be watching me. 

"Why be nervous? You look gorgeous" Bambam said, smiling at me in an admiring way. I smiled back and blew him a kiss, standing again and walking over to inspect myself for the 80th time in the full length mirror that had been set up in my old bedroom, my current bridal suite. 

There was no denying that Bambam and Jimin had done some amazing things with my hair and makeup. My cheekbones and eyes glowed, and my lips looked full and glossy. My hair was the real triumph, though. They'd somehow managed to make my bushy, obstinate locks look smooth and flow neatly into ringlets that they'd then pinned to the top of my head and decked with pearls and crystals that matched the ones in the veil I wore. 

I smiled as my eyes wandered over my dress. It was a fantastic confection of lace and satin that hugged my figure to my hips, and then flared out into a pretty bell skirt and long train. I remembered seeing it in the window and knowing, even before I'd tried it on, that it was the one. I laughed a little at the memory. I'll never forget how upset Bambam had been that our shopping trip had been cut so short. The dress had been one of the first ones I'd seen.

I was so excited to be Yugyeom's wife. I loved him so much. He'd made a whole game of teasing me about when he would propose, after he'd let me know that he planned to, under our tree. We would be out and about and he would randomly bend down, and my breath would catch, thinking that now was the time. Then he'd smirk and show me the reason for his bending down, and it was always his shoe laces, or something random, never what I'd thought. He knew he was driving me crazy, but the boy was a huge tease, and he loved winding me up. 

I giggled a little and smiled to myself, gently caressing the petals of the pretty white orchids, strewn through with red roses, that made up my bridal bouquet as I thought about how perfect his actual proposal had been. It had made up for all of the teasing in a big way. As time had gone one, I'd begun to think that he must be planning something huge, since he was taking so long about it. He'd called me out to the back yard and I'd thought we were going to star gaze under our tree, like we sometimes did. 

Instead, he'd pulled me into his arms and kissed me, going down on one knee, and taking my hand, looking up into my eyes. The love and excitement in his eyes was so pronounced, so absolute, that it took my breath away. He'd grinned up at me softly and kissed my knuckles, then fumbled around his his pockets. He'd looking confused, and I'd worried that maybe his proposal wasn't going as smoothly as he'd wanted it to, but then he'd snapped his fingers, a huge grin appearing on his face, as Georgie ran around the side of the house, bouncing over to us happily. 

Yugyeom has smiled at him and given him much deserved pets, and then had gently detached his collar, and slid the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen off of it, before taking my hand again and smiling adoringly up into my face. His pretty, deep, eyes had sparkled as he'd cleared his throat, squeezing my hand gently. 

"Bria, I feel like I've already loved you for a lifetime" he said softly, tears springing to my eyes as I listened to his sweet words. "You're so perfect for me...you don't even get mad when I tease you...I fall more and more in love with you every day" he said, smiling up at me. "You're my forever. Lets make it official" he said softly, offering me the sparkling diamond ring, the bigger one in the middle surrounded by smaller ones, the whole thing having the appearance of a beautiful flower. "Marry me?" he asked simply, looking adorable and unspeakably soft and sweet as he looked up at me. 

I giggled and nodded enthusiastically, tears running down my cheeks as he'd gently placed the ring on my finger, standing and pulling me into his arms, his heart and soul in the kiss that he placed on my lips. It had been perfect and romantic...it'd been everything I'd ever hoped for, not only because it was Yugyeom, but because the boy was good. He knew me so well that his instincts had been spot on when planning this for me... 

I was startled out of my revere by Jimin's gentle hand on my shoulder. "It's time" he said, looking like a proud father, as he offered me his arm and we walked out and stood behind the front door. I was shaking, and I couldn't do anything but focus on walking, as the music played and Jimin and I descended the stairs from the back door of the house. 

We'd had the back door repaired, and JB was actually the official owner of the house now. I hadn't known it at the time, but Agatha had left documents in the library naming him as the new caretaker, and giving all of us free access to live in the house for the rest of our lives. The whole thing had been wonderful, but had also made my heart ache with how much I missed her. She'd always thought of everything...

The path we were to follow was marked by a satin runner, littered with red rose petals, that ran across the back yard, and all the way up the rise and around behind the old barn, right to our tree, the place we were about to be married. There were candles all along the path, lighting it, and the trees and bushes were decked with sparkling white lights, making the entire path to the alter that much more magical looking. I felt like a princess in a fairytale as I nervously walked down the isle, hearing the soft music playing from nearer the alter, as we approached. 

I sighed appreciatively at how beautiful everything looked in the moonlight as we topped the rise and rounded the old barn. I let out a little gasp and almost stumbled as the tree and alter, as well as everyone I loved came into view, the stars and candles everywhere bathing everything in a romantic, soft light that I imagined could make even the most unattractive things look luminous and pretty. 

The breath left me as I locked eyes with my Yugyeom...no words could describe how completely lucky I felt as I gazed at my soon-to-be husband. He wore a black suit that accented all of his best assets and set his pale skin and dark hair and eyes off to perfection. The look of adoration in his eyes as he light up when he saw me made me laugh joyfully, smiling big, all of my nerves gone as I developed tunnel vision. He was my whole world. It was wonderful to feel so right about him...wonderful and sweet to look at my handsome man, bathed in the light of the moon and stars, and the warmer light of the candles as they glowed out onto us all. 

Jimin smiled and kissed my cheek, gently supporting me and smiling big at Yugyeom, as we reached the alter. Our tree was decked out the same way the other trees were, but it's trunk had been wrapped in white satin that flowed down and onto the ground, and I smiled as I realized that that satin train, was the one that I'd been walking up, all the way from the house. It was fitting. This tree had kind of become the symbol of our relationship. It was strong, with deep roots, just like our love. 

I didn't hear the words that were spoken after I stood there with Yugyeom, hand in hand, in front of all of our family, and some friends that the boys had made at school. He was all I could see. Time stood still as he gently placed the wedding band on my finger, and I did the same for him. It's a miracle that I was even able to stutter out the vows, looking up into his eyes, seeing his happiness and joy, sharing those feelings with him, showing them to the world as we joined our lives and came together in marriage. 

"I'll love you forever" Yugyeom whispered softly, pulling me into him and kissing me deeply, everyone around us cheering as the officiant announced us husband and wife. I smiled and we both laughed into the kiss, giddy, like kids, that this time had finally come. 

The rest of our wedding night was a fun celebration of our love. Jimin danced the traditional father daughter dance with me, and aside from that, Yugyeom never left my side, always holding me and kissing me, his eyes adoring and soft as we exchanged loving looks and touches throughout the festivities. 

I couldn't help but notice what a perfect couple Bammin were, too. They danced all of the slow dances, and kissed lovingly. They were always close together and intimate. It made my heart even happier than it already was, when I saw how good they were together. They just seemed so...right. Maybe Jimin wasn't far off the mark when he'd suggested that Bambam was his purpose. Maybe he was supposed to be here to love Bambam like only he could? That was a romantic thought on a night full of romance. I decided I was right, on the spot, and giggled, sighing happily as Yugyeom kissed me and drew my attention over to the small crowd forming around my little floof. 

Georgie went around, eagerly milking this event for all of the pets and praise that he could wring out of people, looking adorable and fluffy in his little doggy tux. I'd laughed when Jackson had shown it to me, a couple of days before the wedding, not thinking that Georgie would be ok with wearing it. I'd underestimated his intelligence. He was getting twice the action as usual, looking so adorable it was all I could do not to squeal and run over to him. 

When things wound down, everybody fallowed us to the driveway, waiving and congratulating us as Yugyeom helped me into the limo that would take us to our honeymoon suite in the city, and from there we would fly out on our honeymoon trip. I couldn't wait to be alone with my darling. There wasn't anything in the world I wanted more than to be in his arms, alone, somewhere private and soft...

I smiled as Yugyeom got into the limo with me, kissing me deeply and caressing me with his eyes as he closed the door and the driver pulled away from the house. "I'm going to ruin you when we get to a bed" he whispered, his eyes darkening with heat as I laughed softly and bit my lip. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, babe...you glow" he said, his eyes soft and warm and admiring... _so_ sexy. 

"Why wait?" I asked, giggling when he licked his lips and took mine again, kissing me slowly and sensually, driving me crazy already. "The drive to the hotel is at least an hour..." I purred, running a delicate finger along his excellent jaw line and down into the collar of his shirt, grinning when he shivered. 

"The poor limo driver would be traumatized" Yugyeom teased, making me giggle when he snuggled me into his chest. "Let's just enjoy being close...we have forever" he reminded me, breaking my heart wide open with the amount of certainty and warmth in his eyes. "I love you so much" he said softly, kissing me again. 

"I love you too, baby...so much" I breathed out, getting lost in his sweet, soft kisses for the rest of the drive. I couldn't wait to get to the hotel, I couldn't wait to get to the honeymoon destination, I couldn't wait to live this wonderful life with this wonderful man...the future was bright. Yugyeom and I would conquer the world together. Forever.

 


End file.
